Time Will Tell
by xSamiliciousx
Summary: Can a stubborn and sarcastic detective put her past behind her and move foward with another stubborn and sarcastic detective only time will tell. Season 5 and 6 spoilers.Flack/OC
1. Welcome to NYC

** AN 1:This is my first attempt at a story and I know I'm not the best writer, so if you don't like it then thats fine, but I would really appreciate construcive criticism so I can try to make it please dont be mean.**

** AN 2:If anyone wants to know Gabi is based of off Stacy Keibler. I will try to put a graphic in my profile if I can figure out how to.**

* * *

You got to love New York City, the crowded sidewalks, the constant flow of traffic, the numerous billboards, and the two hot headed detectives chasing the unbelievably dumb criminal who decided it would be smart to run from the already pissed off detectives down the streets of New York City.

Shouts of "Stop NYPD" seem to fall on deaf ears, as the guy sharply turns a corner and BAM. Right into one of the many hot carts lining the streets of NYC.

_~Earlier that day~_

_Detective Gabriella Spencer was not having a good day. For starters she woke up almost an hour late for work and barely had time to ?,one may ask, well Gabriella agreed to watch her neighbors children while they went to some stuffy office party. After an hour she was ready to rip her hair out. Who knew a 3 year old and his 10 year old brother had so much energry."I am never having children" she mumbled. The 10 year old was currently riding his skateboard around Gabi's already cramped apartment , and the 3 year old was drawing the dear babysitter a picture, on her wall!!_

_Nearly 3 hours later after the kids parents picked up their children, the dark haired women surveyed her apartment, drawings on the wall, broken picture frames, clothes and food flung everywhere(the kids thought it would be fun) she realized she wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. Finally falling asleep at 5 am, she was exhausted and appeatnlty forgot she had to be in work at 8'oclock. Awaking at 8 o clock she threw some clothes and ran out the door, nearly tripping over that lovely skateboard she envisioned throwing out the window the night before._

_Finally arriving at work a half an hour late and being chewed out by her boss Mac Taylor, she was on her way to the precinct to meet up with Detective Don Flack Jr. "Oh joy" she thought. Now don't get me wrong I mean the man is gorgeous, unbelievably gorgeous and one look into those baby blue eyes any girl would melt, and that smile don't get me started. But there was something about this man that Gabi found very aggravating. "That's because your both stubborn" she remembered her best friend Stella Bonasera telling her. They met 5 years ago when Gabi attended one of Stella's classes at Chelsea University, and have been 'biffles' as Gabi calls them ever since._

_Detective Flack lifted his head when he heard the clicking of heels and looked at the blonde in front of him. With her blonde highlights, her small golden eyes and legs that go on for days, she could be a model "If she wasn't such a bitch" Flack had stated on a few occasions._

"_What" he asked _

"_Well hello to you too sunshine." the blonde snorted "We've got a lead on the Morton case, if you care"_

_They'd been working on a case that seemed pretty open and shut. Local millionaire Joe Morton had been found shot to death in an alley near his home. His wife, mistress and long time business partner were among the suspects, but when the wife confessed most thought case closed. Not quite. It turns out she wasn't even near the alley when the murder occurred._

"_I was able to separate the prints we found on the dumpster(the one the perp was smart enough to throw the gun in) and created a profile, ran through AFIS and it came back to a John Brooks was in and out of jail for aggravated assault. I compared those to the prints on the gun and we got a match. He's downtown at his favorite food joint thought you might wanna come with me"__~Present Time~_

* * *

"NYPD STOP", but_ of course they never do. The_ two detectives are forced to chase the man down the street.

"Dammit" the blonde shouts

"What?" Flack asks

"I broke a heel" she responds and Flack gives her a look as to say _are you serious_

As they continue to chase the suspect, he turns the corner and BAM, right into one of the may hotdog carts lining the streets of NYC.

Breathless, Detective Flack cuffs the suspect, "John Brooks, your under arrest for the murder of John Morton"

"And for breaking my Jimmy Choo, damn thing cost me $300" the blonde detective added

After, a successful interrogation, a smiling Gabriella exited the room. The suspect quickly confessed that he was hired by Mr. Morton's wife and current mistress to kill her husband. She originally confessed to protect him but when forensics couldn't back that up he was forced to run. However. The man broke down when he realized he was probably going to spend the rest of his life

She rounded the corner right into another body." Watch where yo…..she trailed of when she looked into the eyes of a man she never thought she'd see again, the man she thought she'd spend the rest of her life with, who taught her how to love and shattered her heart with a drunken act and many sober hurtful words. Starring into the blue eyes of Adam Ross brought all the memories flooding back.

_This day just got worse!!_


	2. Leave the Memories Alone

**This is a flashback about Adam and Gabi and while she might seem kinda mean,there are parts of her past that havent been sorry that is short I promise the next one well be longer. Please R/R**

* * *

_~Flashback 5 years ago~_

"_Babe I home", twenty-one year old Gabriella Spencer shouted entering the apartment she shared with her boyfriend of three years Adam Ross. No one could imagine the couple would last three days let alone three years. They were the complete opposite, 'Beauty and the Geek', they were dubbed by there friends. She was this tall down to earth blonde who loved to stay at home and watch those stupid reality TV shows that promise you'll find love. While Adam was this scruffy brunette who enjoyed science and Star Trek, which she couldn't understand at all. But opposites attract and that's exactly what happened._

"_Babe, a little help here" Gabi said, carrying a bag of groceries in one hand and her forensics text book in the other. When he didn't answer ,she walked over to the couch were he was glued to the television watching some crime show on CBS. So she did the only thing she could think of to get his attention, she slapped his head._

"_Oww, what was that for?" her startled boyfriend asks_

"_Can you help me put away the groceries, there for you always. He mumbles a fine and helps his girlfriend put them away. And while she talked to him about her day, all he would do was shake his head a say yes, as he couldn't take his eyes off of the TV show._

"_And then Brad Pitt walked and whisked me off on his unicorn where we got married and lived happily ever after" she stated trying to get his attention_

"_What?" the scruffy man replied_

"_What is so interesting about this damn show anyways, I mean is it the one where they solve there crimes in like an hour with the detectives that are way too hot to actually be a cop?" Gabi asked putting away the remaining groceries._

"_I'll have you know I watch it for the sciecnce"replied Adam to his girlfriend who just rolled her eyes._

'_Come over to my place later and I'll show you the meaning of international relations' the brunette girl said on the television_

"_O come one who says that" Gabi laughed and began to mock the actress_

_Adam came up from behind and place his arms around her waist and whispered "I'll show you."_

_And he did, as they lied there after a few sessions of 'international relations' Gabi laid her head on her boyfriends chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, while he played with her hair and whispered just how much he loved her._

"_Once I get enough money saved up, were going to move out of this dump and into that house you've been eyeing and I'm going to give you the wedding of your dreams. And I promise I'll never hurt you or take you for granted"_

_Gabi lightly chuckeld"Cmon Adam don't make promises you cant keep"_

* * *

~Present~

"Uhh hey Gabi, its uhh been a while" Adam says awkwardly

"Huh you could say that' she snapped

"C'mon Gabi, what happened to us?"

"You made a promise you couldn't keep" and with that the teary eyed quickly retreated to the locker room once again walking away from the past.


	3. Thank You for Being a Friend

* * *

Stella Bonesera walked into the locker room and found her normally bubbly best friend sitting on the floor with her head against her locker looking upset. When she walked closer she noticed her eyes were red and puffy.

Look I don't want to talk about it Adam" Gabi said not knowing who was currently in the room with her

"Adam?" a confused Stella asked "as in the geeky lab tech down the hall or the horrible ex boyfriend who made you loose faith in guys, but lemme guess, their the same person"

"How'd you know" she asked

"Call it women's intuition" she laughed," I saw you in the hallway and I saw the look on your face, so what happened?"

"Stell,I really don't wanna talk about it here"

"Fine I'll tell you what,when you get out tonight, whatever time it is me and you are gonna have a girls night"

"I'll bring the chocolate and the sappy movies" Gabi said cracking a small smile

"And I'll bring the pizza and the alchol,just don't drink too much, we have to be in early tomorrow" replied Stella

Gabi laughed again and joked "Will you marry me Stella Bonesera?" and with a wink and a smile the beautiful Greek left her best friend alone to think about how truly great of a friend that women is.

Three hours later, Gabi showed up to her Stella's apartment dressed casually in black sweats, white tank covered by her large navy blue NYPD sweatshirt, wearing her black 'fuggs' as she liked to call them. She was carrying a bag of Ben and Jerry's(all were some kind of chocolate) and as many chick flicks she could manage to find in her apartment.

"Honey, I'm home" she joked and Stella walked out of her kitchen dressed like Gabriella except wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants and sat down or her couch while eating her pizza

"Hey pizzas on the counter and there's beer in the fridge, help yourself" she told her friend.

Gabi went into the kitchen and put the ice cream in the freezer grabbed two beers and a slice of pizza and walked over to the couch and joined her friend

"So I guess you wanna know what happened between me and Adam" she said Stella just nodded so Gabi continued " I was never good in relationships, the few had I had, before Adam were disastrous. They would tell me things, like they loved me and they would never hurt me, and all that, but of course they did. Come to find out they used me for sex and when it got boring they would find it from someone else. I actually once walked in on a boyfriend with my supposed friend, so I threw their clothes out the window when it was raining" she laughed at that memory." And I was really going to give up on trying to find someone but then I met Adam, and he was so different from guys I would normally date, but I guess I needed a change. We started out as friends and we would watch these stupid sci fi shows, where I had no idea what was going on and really didn't care, but I did it for him because at some point I developed a crush on him" Gabi stopped when she noticed Stella getting up from her spot

"Keep going" she said and reached into the freezer to grab the ice cream "I feel like a chocolate moment is coming" she laughed and returned to the couch

"Well as I was saying before I was ohh so rudely interrupted" joked the blonde "soon after we began dating, and at first our friends were surprised because were different but it didn't matter cuz I loved him. We dated for three years and started living together but then we stated arguing all the time, about stupid things, I would go spend time at a friends and when I came home we would argue again. So one day he went out with his friends while I was at class and he got drunk and decided to take a girl home from the bar and to make matters worse I found out I was pregnant"

Looking at her friend with teary eyes she continued" But you know in a way I could kind of see why Adam did what he did, doesn't mean I wasn't angry or hurt but we'd been arguing like all the time. I found out about it the next day and I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to try to make it work for the sake of the baby. We talked about kids a few times before and he said he wanted some in the future, but I guess when it came down to it he changed his mind

* * *

_~Flashback 5 years ago~_

"_Your what?" Adam asked his girlfriend_

"_I'm pregnant, you know like gonna have a baby in nine months and a pain in the ass for eighteen years" she joked_

"_So what are we gonna do? He asked_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_C'mon Gabs I don't think either of us are ready to be parents I mean we've got enough problems as it is" he stated_

"_We talked about this I thought you wanted kids and a baby isn't a problem" _

"_I do want kids but not now I'm still young" Adam responded _

"_And I'm younger than you, I'm twenty one and in college but we made a child and intend on raising it with or without your help" Gabi argued_

"_How do I know if its even mine?"_

"_O get over yourself, you know its yours and if you don't want to own up to your responsibilities then tell me now" a hurt Gabi told the man before her, when he didn't say anything she just nodded "That's fine, I'll have my things out by tomorrow"_

_~End Flashback~_

"What happened with the baby?" Stella asked almost dreading an answer

"I lost it a few weeks later, guess it just wasn't meant to be" she looked at her friend and just lost it and finally let the tears she been hiding for years out" I really wanted the baby Stell"

"I know sweetie, I know" she murmured to her friend" I just cant believe Adam would act like that"

"Neither can I but I guess when it came time to being responsible he just couldn't, today was the first time I've seen him since then and it just brought all these memories back."

Stella nodded and glanced at the clock and the time read two thirty am she turned to the blonde on the couch next to her "Hey its late why don't you just stay here tonight, you can borrow some of my clothes." A tired Gabi mumble a yes and when Stella went to get up her friend looked at her and said" Would you mind staying here with me?"

She went to grab a blanket and laid down next to her best friend. Both quickly falling asleep with a grateful Gabriella thanking God the for the day Stella Bonesera came into her life.


	4. If You Seek Amy

**AN 1:Sorry if the chapter tittle is trying to name the tittles after songs and Ive recently become obssesed with the Britney Spears song "If You Seek Amy" and I felt thats how Gabi is,that she doesnt care what people say about her.**

** AN 2:I wont be able to update till at least Friday and I guess I should say that I dont own any of the CSI:NY characters. I do own Gabi, and check out the poll in my profile!**

* * *

Waking up at seven am Stella and Gabi both groaned and did not want to go to work. After ten minutes of complaining the two women got dressed and when they were ready to head our the door Stella came up with a brilliant idea

"Hey how bout we get Starbucks first"

"Only if your buying" a smirking Gabi responded

After getting caffeine in their systems they were now ready to work and were on the way to a crime scene on the lower East Side, when Gabi saw Detective Flack.

"Ohh lovely my favorite detective" Gabi joked low enough for Stella to hear who just laughed

"Hey Stell,Detective Spencer" Flack said and Gabi just rolled her eyes

"What do we got Flack" Stella asked _god if only they both weren't so stubborn, they could be good together_

"Vic's name is Carrie Maddox, her and her sister were suppose to go out to breakfast and when Carrie didn't show her sister Rachael came over to check on her and when she found this called 911" Flack told the female detectives

"She got a boyfriend or something" asked Gabriella

"Sister says no"

Stella and Gabriella began to investigate while Flack talked to Carrie's neighbors.

"Gabi, look at her neck" Stella said and Gabriella came over to check it out

"Yeah, it looks like its broken" said Gabi

"So she was asphyxiated, but there's no ligature marks, and nothing around here could be used" she replied

"Who ever did this choked her to death, and she was a small women so it wouldn't take much power, anyone could have don't it" Gabriella said

"And its our job to find out who" replied Stella

Stella went back to checking the body and Gabriella checked Carrie's room, when Stella heard Gabi yelling from the room

"Damn, I've hit the mother lode, it seems Miss Maddox was a busy girl" she said and began to collect the semen samples present on the bed.

* * *

After leaving the ME's office, the detectives theory was confirmed. Sid told Gabriella that the cause of death was manual strangulation and judging by the brutality of the crime the suspect is male. _Well that rules out the sister _she thought

She was on her way to tell Stella when she almost ran into someone. Of course that someone was Detective Flack

"Watch where your going Flack" she said with an attitude

"Me, you where the one who wasn't paying attention" he replied

"What are you doing here anyways, shouldn't you be harassing a suspect at the precinct are something" Gabi retorted

"Shouldn't you be running around with your magic kit while the big boys do the real work, and what's your problem with me anyways"

She laughed "Well you aggravate me, your ties are really ugly, your accent's kind of annoying" she would have went on but Flack interrupted her and they began to argue like little kids and Stella had enough

She was walking around the corner when she heard them "that's enough you two, your are unbeliveable,your driving me insane get over your it, stop arguing like over the smallest things like your children and act like adults, for the past five months Gabi's been here that's all you guys do and frankly I've had enough" and with that Stella walked off leaving two stunned detectives behind

"She's right" they said at the same time causing both to break out in a smile

"Lets make a deal" Gabriella began" at work we are civil to each other and only talk about work and outside of that we pretend like we don't know each other"

"Shouldn't be hard" Flack joked

"Deal" she said sticking out her hand for the other detective to shake

"Deal" he replied and shook her hand

"Goodnight Spencer" Flack told her

"Goodnight Don" she said and walked away to finally find Stella

Detective Flack stood there thinking, she always called him Detective or Flack but _today she called me Don_ he thought


	5. Daughters

**AN: This is a continuation of the last chapter. I own no CSI:NY characters I only own Gabi**

** Warning: There are a few swear words in this chapter **

* * *

The next day came quickly and all three detectives where back at work trying to find the killer of Carrie Maddox. Detectives Gabriella Spencer and Stella Bonesera were waiting at the ME's office. Sid had called and told the two he had some news but didn't want to tell them on the phone.

"Sorry for the wait ladies" Sid told them "Its been a busy night"

"Its alright Sid" Stella replied "So what do you got for us"

"Well I did the SAE kit and it came back negative, but she did have sex roughly eight hours before dying"

"Is that all" Gabi asked

"Not quite" he replied "While I was doing that I noticed something odd, and well she was pregnant"

"Can you tell how far along" Gabi asked solemnly

Sid nodded "About nineteen weeks"

"Is it possible to find out who the father was" Stella wondered

"Fourantley yes and I sent that sample to the lab" replied the doctor

"Thanks Sid" replied the blonde detective as the two women walked to the door even more determined to catch the killer and quickly

* * *

While Gabriella stayed at the lab and waited for the results, Stella and Flack went back to search the victims apartment again. While they found nothing in the most rooms, the last room to search was her bedroom

"There is nothing in here that shows she knew about being pregnant" Flack stated

"I know but she was almost five months along she had to have known" replied Stella who then looked under the bed

"Ha I found something" she said and pulled out a large white box from underneath the bed, which was unlabeled. Inside the box she found onesies,pjs and few shirts all in pink and at the bottom she found a sonogram labeled just one week ago and written on the bottom of the photograph in pen was "It's a Girl"

"She clearly didn't want anyone to know, lucky enough for her she's a small girl and wasn't showing that much" said Flack

"But the question is why" replied Stella

* * *

Meanwhile Gabriella walked into the lab to get the DNA results when she saw Adam Ross 'dancing' and listening to his ever present Ipod when he turned around and saw her standing there with her arms folded over her chest. Looking slightly embarrassed he took out the ear plugs and said hi to his former girlfriend

"Did you get the results back in the Maddox case?" asked Gabriella not bothering to say hello

"Not yet should take about two more minutes" he said and then turned to her and said "So she was pregnant?

"Yeah" she replied

"Do you ever think about our baby?" A suddenly somber sounding Adam asked but before she could reply the machine beeped signaling that the results were done

Adam quickly walked over and read the results "Well the semen you found on the bed matches the sample Sid sent and they both belong to a Jeff Sanders"

Gabriella mumbled a thanks and left to call Flack and told him to bring in Jeff Sanders for questioning

* * *

The two female detectives walked into the interrogation room and looked at the suspected, whose lips quickly turned to a smirk when he saw who was going to be questioning him today

"What can I do for New York's finest and I do mean finest" he said

Gabriella replied "You can start by wiping the smirk off your face and then telling us how your DNA ended up at a dead women's apartment"

Still smirking the suspect replied " I don't know what your talking about"

"Cut the crap"said Gabriella "We know you were there so why don't you tell us what really happened, did she piss you off so you decided to kill her, what did she do, huh,did she slap you, call you names,cmon tell me,Ive got all day"

"You don't know what your talking about, I loved her" replied the suspect

"Well I'm having a hard time believing that" said Gabi starting to get more and more agitated

"Belive what you want, I did love her but she turned out to be a slut,she was sleeping around on me so I dumped the bitch bout a week ago doesn't mean I killed her" he said

"No but your DNA proves you were there just hours before she died, so if you dumped her why were you there?" Stella questioned

He just smirked and replied "Said she wanted to tell me something and couldn't do it on the phone,figured Id go, wanted to pick up some shit I left there anyways"

"And" said Stella

"And nothing, we got in a argument cuz she said she wanted me back and I left" he said

An agitated Gabirella asked "What did you argue about"

"That's none of your business"he said

"That's were your wrong,it is my business, and here's what I'm thinking. You go over there thinking she wanted you back instead she tells you she's pregnant."she said but was interrupted by Jeff

"Wow she was pregnant, shouldn't be surprised wondered who the daddy was" he said

"Shutup" a now pissed off Gabi said "She tells you she's pregnant, you get pissed,start to argue and you being the coward you are you snapped her neck and just walked away,am I right"

"No,your wrong when I left she was alive" Jeff replied nervously

"Unfourtantly for you your DNA,is not the only thing we have that places you at the scene" Stella told the suspect "Security cameras at Racheals apartment has you leaving right after the time of death, what do you have to say about that"

"I want a lawyer" he said

"Good your gonna need one" Stella told him

"Ohh and by the way , the daddy was you,DNA proves it, you killed your own child" Gabriella told the stunned man

She reached into her pocket and pulled something out which was in a plastic bag and threw it on the table. It was the sonogram Stella found at the apartment.

"Whats this?" he asked

"Your daughter" she replied and walked out the door thinking about the daughter she never got to see, but in a way somewhat relieved that her child wouldn't have to see the evil the world has to offer. The worst kind sitting in that room right now.


	6. Get this Party Started

**Heres the next chapter. Hope you like it.**

* * *

The following night Gabriella found herself at a crowded Ray's full of college students. She definitely felt out of place.

Wearing a V-neck sparkly black dress with flowey sleeves that ended at her elbows. The dress fit to perfection and ended about five inches before her knees. Carrying a silver clutch she finished off the dress with her favorite pair off black heels. Spotting her friends she made her way over to the booth they had.

Stella,Mac,Hawkes,Flack,Danny and a very pregnant Lindsay all greeted Gabriella and told her 'Happy Birthday'

"So how does it feel to be 30" asked Lindsay, although the two girls didn't like each other at first they eventually forged a relationship and became good friends.

Gabi laughed and said "I'm not 30,Im 25"

"Yeah for the fifth time" Flack snorted to which Gabi just sent the detective a glare

"Now before you sit I wanted to give you something" said Stella grabbing a small pink bag from the table and handing it to Gabriella

She took out the white tissue paper to find a black 'I'm 30' pin and a plastic tiara

Flack quickly grabbed the object and laughed "Here let me princess" he said and placed the tiara on her head

She smiled a softly gave Flack a 'thanks'. She put the pin on and the group fell into a conversation. When Gabi turned to say something to Flack, who was sitting next to her, she looked up and noticed Adam coming towards them with a small gift in hand.

_He looks good, Gabi_ thought. Wearing a light blue button down shirt, rolled up to his elbows, with a white wife beater underneath, dark jeans ,white sneakers and his ever present bracelets. She was brought back to the good times they had.

"Sorry I'm late" Adam said snapping Gabi out of her thoughts "Got caught in traffic"

"Umm happy birthday, this is for you" he said handing her the gift

"Thanks" she said awkwardly and put the gift down as Adam took a seat next to Hawkes.

Gabi turned to her best friend and said "Hey Stell, lets get some drinks" and took her hand and walked toward the bar

"You invited Adam, why?" questioned Gabi confused as to why her best friend would invite her ex after what she told her happened between the two of them

"Gabs, you guys work together and its been five years, I think you need to talk to him and let it go" Stella told her friend didn't answer as they walked back to the table.

* * *

Two hours later after eating and few rounds of beer (except Lindsay of course) they sat talking when Lindsay decided Gabi should open her presents.

Hawkes went first and handed her an envelope. She opened it to find two tickets to 'Wicked'

"I know you once said you wanted to see it" Hawkes told her

"Thanks" she replied and leaned over the table to hug him. She wasn't really close to Sheldon so she was surprised that he had remembered something she said and thought enough to buy her tickets

"Us next" Lindsay said and handed Gabi and envelope

"What just cuz your married I only get one gift" laughed Gabi

"Just open it" replied Danny. She did and found a gift certificate to a spa

"Thanks, and once Lindsay pops, the three of us can go, so hurry up" Gabi joked(referring to her, Stella and Lindsay).

Mac went next and handed her a card first, in which he wrote that he would give her the next two days off. He also got her a gift certificate to Wal Mart. Which she normally joked about saying its her favorite store because she could found cute clothes for cheap. Stella got Gabi her favorite bottle of perfume, to which Gabi said "Now I just gotta find a man to wear this for"

"Thanks guys" she told them

"Your not done, you still have more" Stella said

"Actually could you open mine later" Adam said

"Sure" replied Gabi "Well I'm gonna get more drinks"

"Hey,I may be a jerk but I did get you something" Flack told her

"I have a feeling I'll need a drink, so I'll be right back" she said

Returning to the table, Flack handed her an envelope. She opened it to find a card with a small picture of dinosaurs, and a few cavemen. Opening the card she read the inside out loud "I finally found a year you were born cars"

"Ha-ha thanks douchbag" she joked

"No prob" he replied

Gabi unwrapped the present expecting to find something stupid but was some what shocked to find the newest books from Linda Fairstein. She is a former ADA who worked at the head of the sex crimes unit in Manhattan and she focuses on violence against women and children. She is someone who Gabi really admires which is something she hadn't really spoken about

"How did you know I liked her?" she asked

"Remember when we were on that stakeout, and you got annoyed with me so you went to sit in back of the car?" he asked "I looked in the back at one point and noticed you reading one of her books, when I walked past the store I saw it and somehow remembered"

"Wow thanks, this means a lot" she said

"Maybe one day you'll be DA" joked Danny

To which Flack responded by saying "God help us if that happens"

Quickly changing the subject Stella said "Lets dance" and everyone got up from the table except Gabi and Adam.

* * *

"Here" Adam said as he handed her a small box wrapped in blue and white stripped paper. She opened the gift to find a pink MP3 player.

Confused she turned to Adam and he told her "I downloaded songs I knew you liked and some I hoped you would"

"Why would you go through all that?" she asked

"I was hoping we could put the past behind us and maybe become friends again" a hopeful Adam said

"I don't know Adam" she replied and excused herself to join everyone else. An inebriated Gabi almost fell as she made her way over to her co workers

Adam went to get a drink and when he turned around he saw something he wished he hadn't. His ex girlfriend kissing some guy that he couldn't quite make out who the guy is. When he got closer he was shocked to it was...

* * *

**My first attempt at a cliffhanger,if you want to know who it is don't forget to review**


	7. Blame It

_Adam went to get a drink and when he turned around he saw something he wished he hadn't. His ex girlfriend kissing some guy that he couldn't quite make out who the guy is. When he got closer he was shocked to see who it was…… Don Flack_

* * *

~Minutes Earlier~

A drunk Gabriella made her way through the crowd when she bumped into something large. Slowly turning around she looked up to see Flack. Dresses in dark jeans and a three quarter length black shirt that hugged every muscle on his body. Any red blooded female would find him attractive and seeing as she was more than slightly buzzed Gabi happened to admit it.

"Your hot" she told him and Flack who was had about as much to drink as Gabi just laughed and replied "thanks"

"Lets dance" she said and before he could open his mouth to speak she grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"You know Spencer" Flack began "You aint so bad looking yourself"

"I know" she replied

The song changed to "Blame It" by Jamie Foxx. As Gabi turned around and began to grind on Flack. He put his hands on her hips as Gabi found her hands on his thighs as she very seductively moved her body up and down.

As the song came to an end they could both feel the heat and electricity shooting through them. _Its probably the alcohol Gabi reasoned_

She slowly turned around as her brown eyes met his blue ones as they moved their faces toward each other. As soon as their lips touched part of her brain knew she should stop and the other part didn't want to because it felt so good.

Ignoring the first part she slowly moved her hands and slid them around his neck. She could feel his tongue begging for entrance which she immediately granted. Their tongues explored each others mouths for what seemed like and eternity, when Flack slid his hands from her hips to her ass and Gabi let out a moan they were brought back to reality as she pushed him off of her. Only to look over his shoulders and see Adam with a look of hurt and anger written all over his face. She just stared at him as Adam shook his head and this time he's the one who walks away.

She looked back at Flack and brought her hand up to his face and slapped him

"What the hell was that for" a shocked Flack asked

"You kissed me" she replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"You didn't seem to mind it" he told her with a smirk etched on his handsome face

"Yeah well.."she knew that she definitely didn't mind it but drunk or not Gabi is stubborn and is not going to admit that

"Look obviously this was a mistake a drunken mistake" he told her

"Yeah" she said sounding slightly disappointed

I gotta get out of here she thought but again nearly fell when she felt a hand grab her arm. Flack looked at her and said "C'mon I'll get you a cab" by this time everyone from the group had left

They walked outside and stood in silence as they waited for a cab. When one arrived he opened the door as she clumsily made her way into the car. He paid the cab driver and turned to Gabi

"Hope you had a good night" Flack told her

Closing the door he walked toward his apartment building which was a few blocks away

Gabi looked out the window and placed a hand to her lips and whispered "I did"

As soon as those words left her mouth she vowed right then and there that she will not fall for Don Flack


	8. Here Without You

**AN:I wanted to use Angells death but instead of it happening this year it happened on May 20th(the original airdate) in 2008. Also Lindsay didn't have Lucy yet**

**AN2: And thank you to those who have reviewes and added this story to their alerts, I really apperciate it!**

* * *

Gabriella woke up with a massive hangover. _Thank God Mac gave me the day off she thought. _Glancing at the clock she groaned when she saw it flashed eight thirty. She decided to try and get back to sleep,unfournatley loud knocking on her front door halted those plans.

"Go away" she groaned still lying in bed but the knocking continued.

"I'm coming,Im coming" she said

"What "said Gabi ready to ream out whoever decided to wake her up early in the morning but instead found herself looking at Flack dressed in a grey suit, white shirt and a black and red checkered tie, one of his infamous "fugly" ties. _God he needs help she thought_

"Nice tie "she snorted annoyed that the dark hair detective was standing at her door.

"Nice outfit" he shot back and she glanced down slightly embarrassed. Clad in only white and pink polka dotted boy shorts and a white cami. She defiantly felt underdressed.

"Give me a minute" she told him "make yourself at home" she said sarcastically

A few minutes later, she came out of her bedroom wearing her grey sweatpants with NYPD written on the left leg in navy blue and a navy blue tank.

"So what do I owe this pleasure" she said noticing that he had two cups of coffee with him

"Well I was in the neighborhood" he replied which earned him a glare from the blonde "Stella and I were eating breakfast down the street, she got called in and asked me to come check on you" he explained handing her a coffee

"And you did that out of the kindness of your own heart" she snapped and began sipping her coffee

"I did it for Stella" he told her

"Well, how nice of you detective" Gabi said

"You know what" he said starting to get angry "Shut up for once in your life do me a favor and shut up"

"Wow" she said startled at his sudden outburst "Calm down"

"No I came over here to check up on you and all you can do is bitch at me and I really don't need this especially today" he yelled

Confused she looked at him and asked "What's that suppose to mean?"

Ignoring that question he sarcastically told her "Enjoy your day off" Leaving a confused and slightly concerned Gabriella standing there.

* * *

Three hours later after Gabriella took a nap she found herself at the Crime Lab still thinking about Flack's words from earlier today _I don't need this especially today_

She walked into Stella's office who was on the phone and held up her finger to tell her to hold on. Gabi took a seat across from her and waited until Stella was done.

She hung up the phone and looked at her best friend confuses as to why she was here "I thought you had the day off" Stella said

"I do but I wanted to see my bestie" Gabi joked "by the way thanks for sending your lackey to do your dirty work for you"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay you got pretty trashed last night" Stella said

"Well I'm not the one you should be worried about" Gabi told the other detective

"What do you mean?" a concerned Stella replied

"What's today?" Gabi asked

"Thursday"

"No I mean to Flack" she said

" What's the date?" Stella asked and Gabi replied "the twentieth"

Stella started to think and then it hit her, it was the day no one in the NYPD would forget anytime soon "Ohh"the curly haired detective let out

"What" Gabi said

"I really don't think its my place to tell you" Stella said

"Stell what is it" Gabi replied wanting to know what was going on

"Do you remember hearing about the detective that was killed when she was transferring Robert Dunbrook's son?"

"Yeah it was crazy" Gabi said, at that time she wasn't with the crime lab

"It was a year ago today and she…she was Don's girlfriend"

Gabi just let out an ohh now realizing why Flack had lashed out on her this morning,

Stella just nodded her head slowly "Jessica Angell was one of those rare people who touched each of our lives, the kind that reaffirms your faith in humanity" Stella repeated the exact words she spoke on this day one year ago to remember the detective whose life was cut tragically short "So do me a favor Gabs and try and be nice to him today" she said

"Yeah um I got to go thanks Stell" she said and left her office

* * *

Although its her day off Gabi couldn't bring herself to leave the crime lab just yet. She found herself in the break room with Lindsay talking about the death of Jessica Angell

"So how close were her and Flack" Gabi asked

"Why are you suddenly interested in Flack" Lindsay asked her friend

"I'm not" Gabi said and Lindsay just looked at her as if to say c'mon "he's my colleague and I'm worried about his well being"

Lindsay just looked at her and laughed "they were partners for a few years and had just starting dating a few months before she died and he cared for her, he took her death really hard"

"Wow" Gabi said still processing the information she was receiving

Just then Adam walked in, "hey Linds" and she nodded

"Hey Gabi isn't it…" he said but was cut of by the blonde detective

"My day off yeah I know" she snorted

"Well guys" Lindsay started to say trying to get to her feet "I gotta go see you later"

Once she left the former couple looked at each other "so" they both said at the same time

"You go first" Adam told her

"I know I've been a bitch to you since I got here and I cant forget what happened between us but I think that if we are going to be working together I figured that we could be civil. I mean we used to be really close, not that I'm saying we have to be best friends or anything but maybe.."

"Gabs you're rambling" Adam said cutting her off

"Yeah I know guess I picked it up from you" she laughed nervously "Look I'm not at this" she said

"Good at what?" asked the lab tech

"Apologizing, I guess can we just start over" Gabi said

"Yeah, I'd like that" Adam said never thinking he'd hear his ex say that

"Well I gotta go and do me a favor and don't tell anyone about this conversation, I got a rep to protect" she laughed at which he did to as she walked to the door

"Hey" Adam said and she turned around

"Not that I'm not happy but what brought this on" he asked

She just smiled a little "I just realized life is short and you shouldn't dwell on the past" she said sending her ex a wink and left the room

Adam stood there and smiled that the women he loved for three years finally let go of the past and left it where it belonged.


	9. One Step Forward Two Steps Back

**Spoilers for Season 5 episode 2 Page Turner**

**DISCLAIMER :I do not own CSI:NY,this case was not by me nor were the lines regarding to this case CBS does**

**Thank you to those who have reviewed and added me to their favorites, it means alot. And a special thanks to BlueEyedAuthor whose last review inspired one of lines, Im sure she will see it! **

* * *

Two days later Gabi walked upon the crime scene she was called to earlier that morning. Feeling relaxed after her three days off from work she was defiantly ready to get back. Although she wasn't suppose to come back till the next day, baby Messer decided to grace the world with her presence three weeks early. Danny and Lindsay were currently at the hospital with their baby girl Lucy. Who Gabi saw the night before when she visited the baby and bought her lots of clothes, all pink of course. Just thinking of the little girl and her two overjoyed parents brought a smile to her face.

"What are you so happy about" Hawkes asked her after he stopped taking pictures for a moment

"Just glad to be back to work Doc" she joked and he went back to taking pictures of the scene. Gabi saw Flack from afar talking to a witness, and for some reason couldn't keep from staring which Stella noticed

"You might wanna me to ask him to meet you at the lockers after class" she joked

"Shut up" Gabi replied as the two walked over to the body where Mac was already quickly joined by Detective Flack

"Maroon 5 was playing a free concert when a fight broke out" Flack informed them

"Must have been one hell of a concert" Gabi said

"Vic's name is Liza Carpenter, stumbled out in front of the Cross-town bus as it was leaving the stop " Flack told the detectives but only looked at Stella and Mac

"The bus didn't kill her, look where it is in relation to the bus stop what is that ten feet?" Mac questioned

"Yeah there's no way it could have been going fast enough to do this" Stella said

Gabi nodded and bent down to take a closer look at the victim "Looks like a crushed trachea" she told Mac

Turing to Flack he asked "Did riot squad use thirty seven millimeter soft round"

"Yeah, bean bags for crowd control" Flack said looking at Mac with a confuse expression

"C'mon your not saying that one of our guys is gonna take the heat for this" he asked the older detective

Mac just looked at him and replied "I'm not saying anything yet" and continues to search the scene when he bends down and finds one of the bean bags used by the police

Gabi looks at him and asked "Think that's the round that hit her"

He responds nods and responds "Could have got caught in her clothing"

Flack was beginning to get agitated that the detectives seem to have a one track mind about this case "You guys do know these rounds are designed not to kill"

Stella looked at her colleague and friend sympathetically and said "Its not or job to tell you what you wanna hear"

"Look" Mac started "once we sort through the evidence our findings might rule out misconduct or excessive force"

* * *

Two hours later Gabriella and Stella were seated in the department issued Avalanche on there way back to the lab to test their evidence while Mac was headed towards the coroners to find more about the victim

While at a red light Stella turned to her friend and asked "What's with you and Flack today have a lovers quarrel"

Ignoring that comment the blonde said "I tried to talk to him last night"

" How'd that go?" Stella asked

* * *

_~Flashback, night before~_

_Gabi was on her way out of the hospital after visiting Danny and Lindsay when she saw Flack walking her way. When he got closer she decided to talk to him_

"_Flack hey" she called_

"_Hi" he mumbled softly_

"_Uhh about the other day I'm sorry for being a bitch" she said_

"_Well who knew you had it in you to apologize" the detective joked_

"_I'm capable of a lot detective" she replied suddenly feeling those all too familiar butterflies in her stomach_

_There was an awkward silence between them when the blonde broke it "Look I know why you were upset I heard about your girlfriend.. She started but was cut off by the detective _

"_You have no right to bring that up" he said angrily _

"_Look I know what its like to lose somebody you care about" Gabi said_

"_You know what do me a favor and mind your business" Flack said and walked past her_

_~End Flashback~_

* * *

"It feels like every time we seem to get along and take a step forward we start to argue and take three steps back, I don't even know why I bother" Gabi admitted to her best friend

"Because you're a good person and you care about him, Gabs he's still hurting just give him some more time" Stella told her

Gabi snorted "Yeah and time heals all wounds"

To which Stella replied " Maybe you can help him heal" and Gabi just rolled her eyes

"So when are you and Mac gonna hook up, I've got the next four months covered in the department pool and I could really use a new pair of shoes" Gabi said

"Ohh look at that were here" Stella said as she parked her car at the crime lab and completely ignoring her friends question

The two detectives walked into the crime lab with their evidence both trying to ignore the personal problems and focus on this case. A case that could have major consequences for the NYPD depending on the findings.

* * *

**Short one. Just wanted to put up a chapter before the weekend. Ill probably have another update on Sunday.**


	10. Way too Deep

**Again I dont own any characters other than Gabi. I dont own the storyline or lines regarding this case they belong to CBS**

**I did however change some lines to fit my OC in there. Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella and Gabi were in the lab ready to process the evidence when Stella got a call from Mac.

Gabi listened closely as a concerned Stella talked "Do you know the source….. What about the level of exposure…..is he okay….alright thanks Mac we will bye"

Stella turned to Gabi and said "We gotta get out of here right now"

Confused Gabi asked "Why?"

"The vic was exposed to some sort of heavy radiation, put Sid in the hospital so Hawkes is covering him at the ME's but we gotta call CDC before that evidence is processed" Stella told her

While walking in the hallway the two women talked about the case

"Did Mac say anything else" Gabi asked

"He said the radiation wasn't airborne and I'm thinking it had to have come from the paint the vic was wearing" replied Stella

"Well lets find out were she got that from" Gabi said

* * *

While Stella was with Adam, Gabi donning on of the hideous suit's they were forced to wear went to see Hawkes at the ME's to see if he got any farther in discovering what kind of radiation they were working with.

"Hey Doc,please tell me you got something, I do not want to have to wear this thing any longer, the least they could have done is made it in pink" she said sarcastically and referring to the tight white suit with a hood and the plastic face mask

"All I can tell you is something she touched got into a skin and before she knew anything was happening it was too late" Hawkes told her

Just then her cell phone buzzed and when she flipped it open she frowned "Tox came back as Thallium 201, how would she come in contact with something so deadly" the blonde questioned. The doctor simply shrugged.

* * *

An hour later the CDC cleared the evidence and Stella and Adam processed it while Gabi and Mac went down to see the "shrimpping artist" who painted the victim shortly before she died. However that lead quickly turned out to be a dead end so Gabi and Mac were on their way to the lab when they got a call another body was found.

Flack walked over to the two "Vic is Dante Gunther,he was set to receive the Lifetime Achievement Award at the Horror Film Festival but he never should up so security came up and found the body" Flack told them as they walked to the body after it was clear.

"Gabi, you and Flack go look in his hotel room Ill stay here with the body" Mac told her

As much as she didn't want to work with Flack, earlier in the day Stella had reminded her that while at work they have to remain professional. _You can do it she told herself just pretend his Brad Pitt or something, she_ looked over at him as he gave her a cheesy smile _God he so hot and annoying_

"Like something you see Spencer" he said sarcastically

_Help me know she thought_, and just dismissed his comment as they began to search the room. It turned up clean and the only evidence they found was a piece of paper that said to call his agent, which also had an address on it.

* * *

Back at the lab Mac, Stella, Gabi ,Adam and even Hawkes gathered to go over the evidence once again when they found what they were looking for. The was a metal found on the paper that was used as an anti theft tag for printing materials. They were able to track it down to the New York City Library and more importantly the Tibetan Book of the Dead.

Adam was watching TV at the lab on his break when he saw a man talking about the case they were working on. He saw Stella walking by and quickly called her over

"Stell you gotta see this" he yelled as she walked in and took a seat next to him

"I am filling a wrongfully death lawsuit on behalf of Liza Carpenter, Dante Gunther and Molly Paulson… my wife" the man identified as Joel Paulson stated

"Whose Molly Paulson?" Adam asked confused. Turns out she was a worker at he New York City Library who died two months earlier apparently from radiation poisoning.

Stella shared the news with Flack who was currently on the phone with the library when Gabi walked up to him

"Got anything?" she asked in an unusually cheery tone

"Yeah guy named Laurence Wagner was Molly Paulson's assistant, she wrote him up three times for not showing up and hasn't been back, but you wanna hear the best part" he asked

"Ohh please" she replied

"He's got priors for trying to break in to chemical labs in Manhattan, and I got an address" he said smiling

"You are an amazing man" she joked

* * *

The team was at Larry's house clad in their suits with their guns out ready for anything. Gabi noticed Flack starring at her and she asked him "What?"

"You look good in a suit" he replied

Flack walked up to the door with the team behind him "NYPD" he shouted but got no response

"Listen up Larry I'm a little pissed off for having to wear this outfit, if you don't open this door, Ill huff and puff and nuke your little house down" Flack said which again got no response so he kicked the door open to find a frazzled Larry surrounded by a home made lab.

Flack walked over to him and quickly arrested the suspect. They walked outside and as the man walked near Gabi he asked "Can I borrow one of your suites"

Back at the lab, the team thought this was the end of it but Gabi wasn't so sure.

"Mac something doesn't seem right" she told her boss

"I know what you mean" he replied. Just then Stella walked in who was interrogating Larry

"Well your both right. Just got a message from Adam he says trace he found on the book came back as carmenic acid which is normally found on beetles which is often crushed to make pigments for paint" Stella told them

"Well it couldn't be the shrimpper he used airbrush" Gabi said

Stella nodded " And as far as Larry goes he says he was trying to build cheaper energy alternatives so the least we can get him on is EPA violations"

"What a loser" Gabi joked but then quickly got serious "Well none of the other suspects are artists"

Mac shook his head "There's one" he paused "the husband"

Mac, Stella and Flack traveled cross town to Joel Paulson's office where the man was startled to see three NYPD detectives standing before him.

"We know what you did" Mac stated "You killed your wife, who was already sick by lacing her coffee with thallium. But you wanted more, a few more deaths would make it legit and you could collect the quarter of a mill insurance policy.. How am I doing so far" he said

Startled the lawyer tried to stall "And where would I get thallium from.. I I don't even know what that is"

Stella butted in " Ohh please we checked your files you represented a chemical plant in China town that closed down for illegal importation which happened to include thallium"

Defeated the lawyer replied "I did it so I wouldn't have to practice law any more

* * *

Later on that day, the team once again found themselves together this time in the Sid's hospital room who was making a quick recovery. Even Danny, Lindsay and baby Lucy stopped by.

"Lets watch the Ranger game" Flack stated which earned a groan from Gabi

"Is that all you think about" she said

"Well that and sex"he replied giving her a wink which sent chills down the blondes spine

_You are in way too deep _she thought _this is not good_


	11. You and Me

**Sorry I havent been able to update but I am done with school and I graduate this Friday :) so I will be able to focus on writing.**

**I want to thank CSINYMinute for always reviewing and giving me advice. You should check out her stories**

**I dont own anything you recognize, I only own Gabi.**

* * *

Ever since Sid was released from the hospital the day before Stella had been walking around with a permanent grin on her face. While Gabi knew she was happy that Sid was okay, she knew that her friends' infectious smile was due to something or probably someone else.

Gabi was still at the lab finishing up some lab tests Adam was doing. He had gone home earlier in the day ill and Gabi told him she would finish up his work load. She walked into to Stella's office to give her the results.

"Hey I got the.." she started but was cut off by an excited Stella

"Mac asked me out on a date" she told her best friend

"Its about damn time" the blonde muttered "so when do this happen?"

"Last night at the hospital" she replied

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_Mac and Stella were in the hospital cafeteria waiting for Sid to be released. Mac was going to bring him home and Stella offered to go with him. They sat near two twenty something girls as one of them was going on and on about the 'perfect date' she had the night before, which consisted of a 'romantic dinner at the finest New York City restaurant followed by a walk on the beach where her date slipped her his jacket and sealed it with a kiss._

_Stella began to laugh "God that is the cheesiest date ever, and I've been on some lame ones"_

_Mac chuckled slightly as they began sharing their bad date experiences. "So I've heard about the bad ones what was your perfect date?" he asked_

_The Greek beauty blushed and replied "it hasn't happened yet, I'm waiting for the right guy I guess you could say"_

"_Do you have an idea in mind of this guy" Mac asked as Stella looked at him and saw a look on is face that she's never seen before, jealousy_

_This is it Bonesera, just tell him how you feel she thought but what if he doesn't feel the same, its now or never _

"_Yeah" she replied softly "You"_

_There was a silence between them that seemed to go on for ages. Stella was hurt and humiliated that she admitted her feelings and they weren't reciprocated. She stood up ready to leave when Mac grabbed her arm and simply smiled and said "Tomorrow at eight"_

"So the dates tomorrow" Gabi asked an suddenly remembered the reason she was here in the first place and placed the folder on Stella's desk. Stella just nodded

Gabi let out a scream and said "emergency shopping trip tomorrow morning"

* * *

The following night after their 'emergency shopping trip' Stella was currently in Lindsay Monroe's bedroom with her and Gabi getting ready for her date. While Stella thought it was silly and felt like a teenager Gabi insisted.

Gabi and Lindsay walked out of the room to see Danny and Flack drinking beers on the couch and watching the Rangers game while a smiling Mac stood near the door looking handsome in a light blue button down shirt, dark pants and black dress shoes.

The bedroom door opened to reveal a gorgeous Stella wearing a strapless red dress that went down to her knee and showcased her curves. Her curly hair was pulled back into a half up half down style with a diamond clip holding it back, her make up was light as she finished up her look with small diamond studded earrings, strappy silver heels, a red clutch and a silver wrap

"They grow up so fast" Gabi joked as she 'wiped' a fake tear from her face which made everyone laugh

Mac walked over to his date a gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "you look beautiful" which made the gorgeous Greek blush.

"So what are your intentions with my Stella" a serious sounding Gabi asked her boss

"Gabi" Stella shouted at her best friend some what amused "C'mon Mac lets go" she turned to her date and said

"Have her back by eleven" Gabi shouted as they ignored that comment and walked out the door.

She turned around and walked back to the couch where Danny and Lindsay currently sat as Flack was in the chair across from them

She sat in between the married couple and grabbed the remote and asked " So what are we doing tonight"

Danny grabbed the remote from her "We" he said gesturing to him and his wife "are staying here" "you" he said pointing to her and Flack "can do whatever you want but it aint gonna be here"

"Fine" she replied pretending to be hurt and grabbed Flack by his arm

"While you two are here being boring, we are going to my place to have hot kinky sex" she said and slammed the door leaving the stunned new parents alone to be 'boring'

* * *

Outside Flack looked at Gabi with a grin "so when are we gonna have that hot kinky sex" he asked

"Only in your dreams buddy" she replied and playfully slapped his arm

"C'mon" she said suddenly coming up with an idea as she grabbed his arm again "you are getting me ice cream" she told him as they walked down the brightly lit streets

"What's with all the arm pulling" he asked smiling

She replied with the only response she seems to be able to come up with around this man "Shut up"

They walked in silence toward the small ice cream place a few blocks down the road. Once they arrived Gabi ordered chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with whipped cream and her favorite topping of pink sprinkles while Flack ordered vanilla ice cream with fudge sauce.

"Way to be adventurous detective" she joked

The two of them continued to walk down the street with the arms slightly touching every so often and the blonde began getting uncomfortable with their close proximity. She looked over at him and saw that her was staring which made her more uncomfortable.

They stopped walking as she turned to him and said "What?"

"You got something right here" he said pointing to some whipped cream on the side of her face as he gently wiped it off with his middle and pointer fingers.

She looked into his gorgeous blue eyes and couldn't help herself '_probably because I haven't gotten laid in so long' she tried reasoning with herself. _She grabbed his fingers and very slowly and sensually licked the whipped cream with her tongue.

Flack thought this was extremely hot and found himself staring in her soft brown eyes about to grab her and kiss her senseless when they heard a gunshot followed by a loud scream coming from across the street.

Dropping their food and snapping out of their gaze, they quickly went into detective mode and ran across the street. Arriving at the small convenient store they found a dark haired middle aged man lying on the floor with a gunshot wound to the chest lying in a small pool of blood. While a terrified blonde who was no more than twenty was kneeling down beside the man hysterically crying.

Flack was busy calling for paramedics and back up. Gabi was trying to calm the women down and ask what happened when more gunshots rang out. Flack mentally had flashbacks to a year ago and was not about to let the same thing happen again. And unfortunately for the two of them neither had their guns.

"Get down" he shouted when more shots were fired sounding closer. Gabi was momentarily stunned as Flack grabbed her and threw her to the ground covering her body with his.

The shots stopped and Flack looked down only to see blood on his shirt, but it wasn't his…it was hers.


	12. Hold on Tight

Heres the next chapter and just to let you know I know nothing about hospitals or medical terms

I dont own CSI:NY or any of the characters. I only own Gabi

* * *

Flack looked down in shock at the young women. For him the shooting unreal, it had all happened so fast.

"Gabi" he said softly checking to see if she was okay

"Gabi" he said again realizing she was unconscious

Frustrated the detective yelled "Where's the ambulance" to no one in particular. He had called for one shortly before for the victim. He then heard footsteps, turning his head he saw the backup he had called her and right behind them were the paramedics.

The EMT's rushed to the victims' side as one went to check on Flack. The hefty middle aged man with slightly graying hair with light brown eyes asked "Are you okay sir?"

"I'm fine, its not mine" he growled and cast his eyes on the young blonde who lay wounded on the stretcher. He walked over to her, grabbed one of her cold hands in his and walked to the ambulance she was being placed in. Not caring about the scene at this point yelled at the driver to get going.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital five minutes later where the fallen detective was rushed inside where he was shocked to see Stella and Mac standing in the waiting room still dressed from their date.

"Flack what's going on I got a call from Gerrard about an officer involved shooting" Mac asked concerned

Before he could answer Gabi came into view on the stretcher. Stella ran over the her best friend "Gabs" she said with tears in her eyes " I'm here sweetie"

"Miss we need to get Detective Spencer in and OR now" the EMT with her told Stella

Mac walked over to her, gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her to an empty chair. Kneeling down in front of her, Mac took a hold of her hands and looked in to her eyes "Stella, she's going to be fine she's too stubborn to give up" he told her which brought a small smile to the Greek beauties' face.

Leaning over to give her a kiss on the cheek before slowly standing up and motioning for Flack to walk to the other side of the room to talk without upsetting Stella anymore.

"Flack what the hell happened" Mac asked

"It all happened so fast Mac, we were across from the Fast Mart on third street and we heard a shot and a women scream from there. We ran over to see a male vic down when more shots were fired, I grabbed Gabi and pulled her to the ground" Flack finished

Taking in all the information he slowly nodded " Were going to find out who did this Flack I promise"

"You just better hope you get to him first" Flack told him with anger seething from his voice

Letting that comment slide for now Mac decided to call the lab and let them know what happened. He told them not to worry and they need to focus on solving the crime. All the detectives anxiously waited to find out the condition of their wounded colleague.

Stella still sitting looked up to see Flack handing her a very welcome cup of coffee. "Thanks" she said to him as he took a seat next to her

"How you holding up?" he asked

"I'm not the one you should be worried about" Stella snapped but then quickly backtracked "I'm sorry" she apologized "she's like a sister to me and seeing her lying there on the stretcher she looked" she paused her voice cracking with emotion " she looked almost dead and I don't want to her loose her" Stella confessed

He gave her a side hug and looked at her with worry written on his handsome face. "You really care about her don't you" questioned Stella

Suddenly Gabi's doctor came into view with a stoic look on his face. Mac, Stella and Flack rushed over to him. "Detective Spencer is out of surgery and currently in a recovery room. The bullet narrowly missed her heart and lodged about two inches from it. Fouranatly we were able to retrieve the bullet" he told the detectives handing it to Mac

"Right now she's sedated and should wake up within the next forty-eight hours but its really up to her"

"Doctor can we see her?" Stella asked

He nodded and responded " You can and I would prefer no more than two visitors at a time" he told them

"Thank you" said Stella as the man walked away as she turned to Mac

"I'm gonna head back to the lab, keep me posted" he told her

"I will" Stella said as she walked off to her best friends room. She heard Mac ask Flack if he was heading back with him and his response brought yet another small smile to her face. He wasn't going anywhere

* * *

She slowly walked into Gabi's room and glanced at her best friend. She was hooked up to so many machines. Her face was pale and her lips looked blue and yet it looked like she had a peaceful smile on.

Stella sat down in the very uncomfortable chair next to the bed and grabbed one of Gabi's hands in hers. _Its so cold she noted_

"Hey sweetie" she began "the doctor said you should be waking up soon but knowing you it probably wont be for a while, I know how lazy you can get" she let out a laugh " but you need to wake up soon so I can tell you about the date". Leaning over she placed a kiss to her cheek "The whole team is really worried about you, Mac says their going to come visit later. Flack's really worried to, he hasn't left the hospital since you got here" she said

Just then a knock at the door came and an exhausted looking Flack walked in. "Speaking of the devil" Stella whispered to her friend

"Hey" he said to Stella as she replied back and got up from the chair. "I'm gonna go home and change" she told him "Do you mind staying with her". He shook his head an sat in the seat Stella just vacated.

He grabbed a hold of her right hand with his and with his free hand gently pushed a piece of her blonde hair off of her face. " I really don't know what to say, I know shocking" he said laughing "You have to get better so you can annoy me, your really good at that. You know I'm not really good expressing how I feel" he was cut off by the machines loud beeping and within a minute a team of doctors running in.

Shocked Flack took a step back and yelled "What's going on"

"She's crashing" he heard a doctor yell

* * *

Haha I'm evil. I love cliffhangers.

And did any one hear about the new character they are adding **[KAYE SULLIVAN] A new CSI, attractive, funny, extremely sexy, late 20s to early 30s female. Takes risks. Just two years out of graduate school with a degree in forensic science. Eager to learn. Asks a lot of questions. This is her dream job and has an unwavering and apparent desire to learn as much as possible. Her textbook knowledge eliminates any impression that she's just a rookie...SERIES REGULAR.** I hate it already!!!!!


	13. Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance

**Hey guys, I know its kind of short but I wanted to get one out there to hold you over lol. I will update soon!**

**I want to thank CSINYMINUTE for helping me with the medical stuff. I hope its right :)**

**I dont own CSI:NY or any characters you know. I only own Gabi although I wouldn't mind owning Flack ;)**

* * *

"_She's crashing" _Flack repeated the words in his head as he watched the doctors trying to save Gabi's life. His heart was pounding almost out of his chest at the thought of what had just transpired. I mean sure they got on each others nerves but he didn't want her to die. One moment she was fine and now this.

"Clear" a doctor yelled as he used the defibrillator, her body jumped but no reaction.

Again they tried and again nothing. However after the sixth try something happened. Flack was glad to hear the steady beeping of the monitor as the young blonde lay unmoving but alive. He then let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in.

The doctor who had talked to Flack earlier spoke "Sir do you mind waiting outside while we check on Miss Spencer" the doctor whose id read Dr. James Tyler. About a half hour later he walked outside.

"What the hell happened?" Flack all but screamed

"Detective Flack" the older man began " It seems that while we were operating we missed something. Another bullet must have nicked her because a blood vessel located near her liver was damaged which started to leak blood and cause cardiac arrest or what you just witnessed as her crashing" he finished

"Thanks, is she going to be okay?" he asked trying to process the information

"We were able to stop the bleeding so that shouldn't happen again but I'm worried about her kidneys, while they weren't damaged, Id like to keep an eye on her kidney function for the next twenty four hours" he finished and left to go look after his other patients.

Once the doctor was gone, Flack took a look inside the room before turning and walking away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Danny and Hawkes were at the Fast Mart trying to piece together what happened. They had arrived twenty minutes after the initial call was placed by Flack. The store itself was pretty useless Danny had said in not so many words. Nothing was left behind. Now they had to figure out where the shot came from.

"Do we know where the vic was standing?" Hawkes asked Danny

"Yea right there" he replied pointing to where the vic was found as Hawkes place a dummy in that spot while Danny placed one where Gabi was found. They used the laser to determine the trajectory of the bullets. Walking outside to see where it was they saw it ended on an apartment building across the street three floors up.

While walking across the street Danny's phone rang. "Messer" he answered "Hey Mac…how is she?…alright…we got a lead….we're on it right now…bye" he finished and hung up as he turned to Hawkes

"Mac said Gabi is stable right now and the bullet the doctor got from Gabi was a ten mil,that came from some kind of Smith & Wesson." Danny informed his co worker.

* * *

"And I bet it belongs to our mystery man" Hawkes replied as they walked inside the apartment building and asked to speak to the landlord. He was able to identify the man who lived in the apartment as Antonio Vianni. With the landlord in tow the three men quickly walked up to the apartment.

"Antonio Vianni, NYPD open up" Danny shouted and knocked on the door but got no response

"NYPD" he shouted again "Listen buddy I'm already pissed as it is and I really don't feel like knocking this door down so open up" he yelled and again got no response. Both him and Hawkes took out their guns as Danny nodded to the landlord to open the door.

The door opened as Hawkes and Danny walked in with their guns drawn searching the apartment. "He's gone" Hawkes told his friend and colleague

"Damn it" Danny shouted "If I hadn't thrown them this wouldn't have happened to her" he said feeling guilty about telling Flack and Gabi out to spend time with Lindsay.

Hawkes turned to his friend "C'mon Danny its not your fault, now lets turn this place upside down so we can find this guy" Hawkes said trying to remain professional but she was a friend and she's fighting for her life while another man is dead and he wanted nothing more than to see this person locked up.

Danny walked into the mans bedroom and walked out with a black and pink laces bra he held up. "Well unless this guy was into dressing like a women, Id say he had a lady friend up her recently"

"Landlord didn't say anything about a girlfriend but Ill have Adam check the surveillance tapes see if he can find anything" Hawkes replied

"Lindsay will wanna do it, she's so eager to do anything to help" said Danny.

Although Lindsay should have still been on maternity leave, when she heard of Gabi's shooting she told Mac she wanted to help. So while Lucy was at the labs day care center located two floors down, she and Adam were in the lab testing all the evidence that was collected.

The men spent over an hour searching the apartment upside down. They hadn't found any guns but Danny found a couple of shell casings near the window. Hawkes had collected some sort of blue liquid on the floor. It could be insignificant but the two detectives collected anything and everything that looked like it could be evidence. No stone would be left unturned , they were going to find out who did this.

* * *


	14. I Gotta Feeling

**Hey guys sorry about the delay. Ive been working practically every day for the past two weeks,but since todays my day off I finally get to update.**

**Thanks to all the reviwers and again especially CSINYMINUTE who pointed out that Gabi would need surgery to fix that blood vessel that burst and now that I think of it, Im pretty sure most people cant walk around with leaking blood vessels lol.**

**Lastly,I do not own any CSI:NY characters, I only own Gabi.**

* * *

The crime lab was like high school all over again. People gossiping and talking about things that was none of their business. The number one topic today was of course Gabi's shooting and why Flack was with her in the first place

"I heard they got caught making out at the in a closet" a blonde Barbie doll looking women who was a receptionist at the lab told her friends. They were in the bathroom gossiping with apparently nothing better to do.

"Well I heard they had sex in a squad car" a small brunette said while fixing her makeup in the mirror even though she was wearing way to much to begin with "What a slut" she muttered

"Well I heard that McDonalds is looking for two bitchy receptionists who need to get lives and clothes that don't cling to them" Lindsay told the two as she walked into the bathroom, she overheard the whole thing and wanted to give them a piece of her mind

"So if you would still like to a have a job in the morning I suggest you leave right now" she said feeling defensive of Gabi. While they weren't best friends, Lindsay felt that they could get there someday. Gabi was funny and sarcastic and always made Lindsay laugh, and she is a loyal person. As was Lindsay and she was just as determined as everyone else to find the shooter.

Hawkes and Danny made their way into the lab with the evidence they collected at Antonio Vianni's apartment. While it wasn't a lot the detectives were sure they would find something that would connect him to the shooting.

They walked into the trace lab to see Adam on his cell phone with a worried look on his face. "Thank you" he said into the phone "Please keep me updated "he said and hung up the phone

"What's up Adam" Hawkes asked, he was use to seeing the lab tech smiling not like this

"I uhh.. That was Gabi's doctor, I asked if they would call if anything happened, they said they had to take her into surgery to fix the blood vessel that burst" Adam told them very worried about his ex

"She'll be fine Adam, she's strong" Hawkes told him

"Well we've got something that will take your mind of off it" Danny said handing the box of evidence to Adam

"Thanks buddy" he said joking "Let us now if you find anything" he finished as him and Hawkes left the room.

Adam got to work quickly on processing the evidence brought to him. First he concentrated on the shell casings found at the apartment. They need to be compared to the bullets pulled from Gabi and the male victim identified as Ray Wilson. Adam ran the bullet and casings through IBIS. When the screen flashed the word MATCH, a smile was brought on to his face, but it soon faded when he realized that with no gun, they still couldn't prove Antonio Vianni committed the crime. He then moved on the other evidence collected. He swabbed the panties found at the scene for DNA. He ran the DNA but came back as an unknown.

Lindsay came bursting through the door with more evidence and a smile on her face. "Danny and Hawkes felt they may have missed something so they went back to the apartment to search again." she told the lab tech, placing the evidence on a table.

"They searched the closet and found some women's clothes" she said

"I thought the suspect didn't have a girlfriend" Adam said confused

"Well I would say maybe it was his, but the blonde hair on this shirt says otherwise" she said as she grabbed tweezers and picked up the hair from a pink tank top

"The suspect has black hair, and this mystery women is the link we need that could get us Antonio" Lindsay said

Unfournatly for Adam and Lindsay the DNA from the hair also came back negative. The blue liquid Hawkes found was the one thing Adam hadn't tested and hoped it would give the detectives some kind of lead. He ran the liquid and called Danny when the results came in.

"Messer" answered Danny

"Danny just got the results on that liquid Hawkes found, came back as corn syrup, citric acid,quillia extract, sodium benzoate and blue food coloring mixed in" he told the detective

"Which is?" Danny asked confused

"Otherwise known as an icee,blue raspberry to be exact" he said

Thinking for a moment, Danny suddenly remembered seeing an icee machine at the crime scene, putting that together with the blonde hair he came to one conclusion the victims daughter, Eve Wilson had to be the mystery women.

Danny called Mac to let him know that they may have had a lead. Mac told him he was on his way. In the mean time he was on his way to pick up Eve Wilson and bring her into interrogation.

Mac and Danny walked into the interrogation room to see the nervous blonde sitting in a chair looking like she didn't know what was going on. The two detectives were hoping that was an act.

"Do you know why you're here Miss Wilson?" Mac asked in a soft voice

"Is it about my dads shooting" she asked "I'm sorry detectives but I already told you everything I know, I wish there was more I can do"

"There is more" Danny started "You can tell us about your boyfriend"

She looked up at him with her hazel eyes starting to tear up "I don't have a boyfriend" told them

"You sure about that" Danny said starting to get agitated "Because evidence we found says differently, we found a blonde hair on some clothing that looks like your size and the icee found on the floor says you and Antonio Vianni are an item" he knew it didn't definativly place her at the apartment but maybe if he made her believe it did she would crack.

"Antonio" she began getting more upset by the minute "Tony is a friend" she replied

"You always leave clothes at your friends?" asked Mac

"He lives across the street from work, he lets me stay there sometimes if its late, he doesn't want me walking home or taking the subway, he's a nice guy" Eve told the detectives

Danny scoffed at that comment "Nice guys don't shoot fifty year old men and female detectives, the fifty year old man who happens to be your father"

"Tony wouldn't do that" she cried

Mac just stared at this women before him. Having been at this job for many years he would always be able to tell whether someone was lying. But this time he couldn't, this women was grieving for her father and maybe she was telling the truth, or maybe she didn't know what was going on. But something about her, something Mac couldn't put his finger on didn't feel right.

"Miss Wilson, if I found out your lying and you know more than you are saying, you will be charged as an accessory to murder and at that to a detective being shot your looking at a long time behind bars" Mac told the blonde in front of him

For a few moments she was silent, finding her voice she said "I'm sorry about your friend but as I've told you before I don't know anything" she said getting up and grabbing her purse which she had placed on the back of her chair "Now if you'll excuse me I have funeral arrangements to plan". With that Eve Wilson walked out the door wiping the tears from her face but a smile entered her face unseen by the two detectives merely feet away.

Inside the room a frustrated Danny punched the wall "Mac were not getting anywhere" he said to his boss.

Mac looked at him sympathetically "I know is frustrating Danny but we are going to solve this, we always do" he said when his cell phone started to ring

"Detective Taylor" he answered "Yes… Thank you.. Ill be there soon" Mac said hanging up the phone with a smile suddenly appearing on his handsome face

"Danny" he said to his colleague and friend "She's awake"


	15. No Surprise

**

* * *

**

Hey two updates in a week I don't think I've done that yet. Its my birthday (18 yeah!!) so I thought I give you a birthday present.

**I don't own any CSI:NY Characters. I only own Gabi**

**On a serious note, there has been a lot of hate in the CSI:NY Fanfiction world. CSINYMINUTE(Check out her profile to find the forum) has put together a Rules of Good Conduct Forum. Everyone should check it out and even write how they feel about it. Constructive criticism is okay, but being down right mean is not acceptable.**

* * *

Gabi awake to see two men staring at her. While normally she would be happy about this, after being out for a few days, she was cranky.

She couldn't quite make out who the men were at this time her eyesight was blurry. She could make out that one was a brunette in dark clothes, while the other had dark hair and was wearing white clothes. "Is she okay" she heard one man say to the other

_Would you be okay if you were in sedated for a week then to wake up to find two creepy men staring at you _she thought to herself

"Can I help you" she finally said and heard the two laugh

"She's definitely okay" the man in dark clothes said, with her vision suddenly clearing up she was able to see that it was Mac

"Mac" she said softly

"Hey how you feeling" her boss asked in a low voice

"Like I've been hit by a bus" she told her boss with the sarcastic attitude the entire team has come to expect from her which earned a chuckle from Mac

"Detective Taylor" the doctor started "I would like to check on Miss Spencer would you mind stepping outside" he asked. Mac simply nodded and walked outside, as soon as he closed the door he was nearly attacked by an excited Stella. She hugged him tight because she was so grateful that her best friend is okay.

"How is she?" a suddenly bubbly Stella asked

"She's already throwing out her smartass remarks" he chuckled "The doctor is checking on her but I'm sure she's going to be just fine"

"I gotta get back to the lab" he told her

"I heard about the daughter, did you get anything from her" Stella asked while she had spent most of her time at the hospital keeping vigil at her best friends side, she frequently called the lab to see the progress of the case.

Mac shock his head "She claims she doesn't know anything." he said sounding somewhat defeated "I don't know Stell, I really can't tell if she's lying or not"

"Just follow your heart" she told him

"I already have" he said to her lovingly and place a quick kiss on her lips

* * *

Detective Flack was standing next to a black 2000 Toyota Corolla. He had has guys put an APB on the suspect and while they still couldn't locate Antonio Vianni, his car did turn up abandoned on a side road about ten blocks from his house.

"Hey Flack what do we got" Danny said upon arriving, he got a call form Flack telling him to get down here immediately, they may have a lead on the suspects whereabouts. Arriving shortly after Danny was Mac.

Flack looked at him confused "I thought you were at the hospital with Gabi" he asked

"I was she's awake" he told him and smiled at the relieved look on the young detectives face "Stella's with her" he added

"Annoying the hell out of her I presume" Flack said sarcastically

"Its what she does best" Mac joked

"Alright boys lets stop with the small talk and get down to business" Danny stated

Danny and Mac walked over to the car with their kits in their hands. Approaching the car slowly they did a quick look-over in the car. Finding nothing in plain sight, they put they opened the door, put their gloves on and began their search.

"Danny you check the back "Mac told him "We have Eve Wilson in the backseat, to prove she was anything but friends with Antonio Vianni.

Danny looked in the back. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, Danny took out his UV light from his kit. Going over the back seat looking for DNA to place Eve in the car.

"Boom" Danny said, he found DNA and swabbed it, then careful placed it in an evidence bag. Looking under the seat he found a box of open condems,and black silk boxers. Swabbing the boxers for DNA he then placed that in an evidence bag.

"Gross" a disgusted Danny said "Mac he's using his car as his personal sex palace" he told his boss.

Flack who was standing outside the door heard this an also gave a disgusted look.

Mac was busy searching the front. Looking in the fornt,the one thing he found was stuffed in between the drivers seat. It was the suspects wallet, full of what looked to be about fifty hundred dollar bills and a few credit cards. When this evidence was secure he opened the glove compartment to find a gun. Carefully taking it out he opened the chamber.

"4 shells spent" he told his colleagues then looked at the bullets "10 mill and it's a .40 Smith and Wesson" Mac added

"Aka the murder weapon" Danny said with a victorious smile on his face. They were that much closer to connecting this guy to the scene and arresting him for murder.

* * *

An hour later Lindsay and Adam were given more evidence to process. Although they were getting tired from doing this all, they were not about to give up. Plus as far as Mac was concerned this is the only case the lab is to focus on know. Lindsay processed the physical evidence while Adam began searching his financial records to see if there was evidence of Vianni's whereabouts.

Taking the swab, Danny took from the boxer she ran in it on the computer. It came back to Antonio Vianni. _No surprise Lindsay thought. _Lindsay then moved on to the DNA collected from the back seat. Knowing Eve Wilson was not in the system she ran it against the victim Ray Wilson's DNA.

"DNA has twelve alleles in common" Lindsay said

Adam still paying attention to the task in front of him answered "So that means there father and daughter"

She shook her head even though he couldn't see "More impotently that puts Eve in the back of that car. She had sex with somebody there and my moneys on her 'friend' Antonio" she said

Adam searched Antonio's credit card use. He found it quite interesting. Antonio recently made large purchases such as a brand new TV, some furniture and a down payment on a new car. Adam had called his bank and told him that Antonio had withdrawn the rest of his money from his account the day before but it was only five thousand dollars. The problem is all the purchases made on the credit card easily surpassed the ten thousand dollar mark.

Another red flag was thrown when Adam saw, the suspect had just purchased two tickets to Rome leaving tonight. He was about to say something when Lindsay came over, she stood next to him suddenly closing the cell phone she was on.

"Lindsay" Adam started but was cut off by an excited Lindsay

"That was Hawkes, the bullet found at the crime scene matches one from the gun. Its him, we got him" she said

"Maybe we don't" he said "Antonio Vianni just bought two tickets to Rome and it leaves tonight" he said nervously and looked at Lindsay whose excitement quickly turned to disappointment.

Seconds later she rushed to the door "Where are you going?" Adam asked

Without looking back she replied "To catch this son of a bitch". Adam was shocked at her outburst, it was so out of character for the Montana native.

* * *

She had went to Mac to tell him of the flight Antonio was going to make. He in turn called Flack to tell him to get his guys and go to JFK immediately. Then called JFK security and told them to be on the lookout for Antonio and a female accomplice, he sent them a picture of the two suspects. Problem for them was that the suspects are smart and wore disguises.

Mac, Danny, and a couple of uniforms pulled into the airport ready for anything. They rushed to the entrance where they were greeted by a security guard who was aware of the situation.

"Detective Taylor, my team has been on high alert but so far no one matching the descriptions of your suspects have been spotted but the flight doesn't board for another twenty minutes so they should still be here" the head of security told Mac

"Thank you" he said to the man then turned to Danny Flack and the uniforms and handed them pictures of Antonio and Eve "Be aware the suspects may have changed their appearance" he told everyone as they went in different directions

Flack walked around cautiously, every so often glancing at the picture in is hand when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" he said but the person didn't reply. Flack looked at him for minute, taking in the mans attire, he wore a heavy grey sweatshirt, light baggy jeans, a Yankees baseball cap and a long grey beard. He then glanced down at the photo and suddenly it clicked, this was the man.

Faster then you could say "Stop NYPD" he was off running with Flack right on his tail. Weaving in an out through people he yelled to Mac who was straight ahead of him.

"Mac he's right behind you" Flack yelled

Mac turned around to face the suspect and with quick thinking he place his foot out which the suspect tripped over and fell to the floor. Flack ran over while Mac retrained him, as he placed Antonio in handcuffs he spoke the words he's been dying to saying for the past week.

"Antonio Vianni your under arrest for the murder of Ray Wilson and the attempted murder of Gabriella Spencer" he told the suspect who mumbled a "who?"

"The detective you shot you scumbag" replied Flack

Meanwhile Eve Wilson was yet to be found. Hawkes and Danny met up to find her. They waited outside the one place they hadn't checked and the one place they couldn't go in, the women's bathroom. They spotted a women who looked like Eve walking out and they quickly walked up to her.

"Excuse me maam do you have the time" Hawkes said in a sweet voice

"Yeah its.." she started but stopped when she saw Danny's badge clipped on his waist.

"Its time to go" Danny replied and handcuffed the 'grieving daughter'

* * *

Later on that night Gabi lied in bed watching a rerun of Judge Judy, bored to tears when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she said then grabbed the remote to turn off the TV.

In walked in the whole team, even Adam. Lindsay carried some balloons that read 'Get Well Soon', while Flack and Stella held gift bags in their hands.

"We come baring gifts" Stella said bringing a smile to Gabi's face and handing her the bag. Gabi looked inside and smiled

"Brownies, my favorite" she said, then looked at Flack

"What'd you get me" she joked then smacked him lightly on his arm when he said nothing.

He handed her the bag as and grabbed what was inside. It was a small dark teddy bear.

"Grabbed it at the gift shop, didn't want to come empty handed and get hit" Flack joked

"Thanks" she replied and looked at him again getting that feeling of butterflies in her stomach and again she couldn't bring herself to look away from his beautiful blue eyes

"So did you catch the guy that did this" Gabi asked looking away from him and anxious to think about anything but Flack

"Gabi" Mac started, he didn't want to tell her until she was out of the hospital

"C'mon Mac, I got a right to know" she said

"Guy name Antonio Vianni was in on it with his girlfriend Eve Wilson, the victims daughter. Ray Wilson was worth a lot of money and if he died, it would all go to his only daughter Eve. She got greedy and couldn't wait so her and Antonio planned out his murder. She made sure she was at the store, as a witness she would have an alibi. What they didn't count on was you and Flack being there. When you showed up he got scared and shot" Mac finished

"Wow" she said in shock of what she was just told. All of this because of money, she nearly died because a women was greedy and couldn't wait to collect something she never even worked for. Normally Gabi would want some sort of revenge on these people, but working here taught her a lot. The number one thing she learned was that live was short and she doesn't need to dwell on things. So Gabi did the only thing she could think of, she cracked a joke.

"Well I don't know about you losers, but I'm hungry and the crap they serve in the cafeteria wont do it for me" she said which after a few seconds earned laughs from her friends.

* * *

**WOW. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. I know the ending is kinda bad, but I've been writing for about four hours and I really wanted to wrap up the storyline.**

**Any way hope you enjoy and don't forget to review, it makes me happy :)**


	16. Wanted

**Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

After three more days at the hospital for routine observations, Gabi was released but was told to take it easy for the next couple of days.

"Yeah right" she mumbled to herself when the doctor informed her. Gabi being the stubborn women she is wanted to immediately jump back into work, which Mac quickly shot down.

"_Gabriella, you just got out of the hospital after being shot, you've got three weeks off" Mac told her_

"_C'mon Mac, I'm fine" she said _

"_No, I cant risk it" Mac said sternly but Gabi wouldn't have it_

"_Mac I don't want to sit in my apartment and twiddle my thumbs waiting for the days to go by" she told him "I need some action"_

_Mac raised an eyebrow at the last comment which earned a small smile from the blonde "You know what I mean"_

"_Fine" Mac said not wanting to fight with her "You rest for a week and when you come back you are to stay in the lab and do no strenuous work" he told her_

"_Okay doctor" she replied sarcastically _

* * *

Gabi stood in front of the door debating whether to knock. After being released she found herself walking toward the apartment. She wasn't sure why but she felt like she needed to talk to this person after everything that had happened.

Muttering to herself she quickly knocked. A few seconds later the door opened to reveal a surprised Flack dressed in gray sweatpants and a white wife beater. Gabi couldn't help but stare at him. After all she's human and this man is gorgeous.

"Can I help you" he asked snapping Gabi out of her stare

"Uhh" she started "Can I come in?" she asked suddenly feeling awkward

"Yeah" he said closing the door behind her as she sat down on the couch in his living room. He told her he would be right back as he went to change.

"God what am I doing here" she mumbled to herself

"I was about to ask you the same question" she heard Flack say and turned around to see him dressed in jeans and a black t shirt that hugged every muscle on his body. _This man could make a sack look good she thought to herself._

"So could you answer the question" he said

"What" Gabi answered

"What are you doing here?" he asked sitting down on the couch on the opposite side

"I wanted to talk to you" she replied. Flack just looked at her waiting for Gabi to continue talking.

"I've never seen you at a loss for words" he joked

"Ha you're real comedian" she joked back

"What did you need to talk about" Flack asked

"Well before the shooting" she said feeling uncomfortable

"Ohh yeah that lets just forget about that" Flack told the blonde, truth was he didn't want to forget about it. He could still remember the look on her face and he smiled knowing that he was the reason. Although it had been a year since Angell died he hadn't been in a relationship since, he went on a few dates and had a couple of meaningless one night stands, but he hadn't found anybody yet. Deep down the detective was afraid to get close to another women in fear that what happened to Jess would happen to her.

"What if I don't want to forget about it" Gabi admitted. Flack looked at her with a stunned look on his face and all he could manage to say was "What"

"God I feel like a school girl "she joked trying to lighten up the mood. Awkward silence had filled the air after her admission. Fortunately for Gabi, Flack let out a chuckle.

"Truth is I couldn't stop thinking about what happened. And when I woke up Stella told me that you had been really worried and you hadn't left my side the day I got there. "she told him. Flack opened his mouth ready to speak when Gabi held her hand up.

"Wait let me finish" she said " I'm sure you just felt guilty about the shooting, that you didn't get hurt, or maybe you felt obligated to be there, but you didn't. I mean we don't even get along, all we seem to do is argue, we cant like each other, nothing would ever happen" she said but was cut off by Flack's mouth pressing to hers in a passionate kiss. His tongue begging for entry which she happily accepted. His body moved so that he was on top of her as he place his hands on the couch on either side of her head as her hands moved around his neck.

Once the kiss ended a shocked Gabi stared at Flack with the expression on her face asking why.

"You were rambling I had to shut you up" Flack joked

She smiled seductively and said "Maybe I should ramble more often" and grabbed Flack by his shirt to pull him into another toe curling kiss. He laid on top of her gently as their tongues battled for control. He moved one of his hands to cup her breast. She suddenly felt naked even though she was covered in a simple white t shirt. They continued to kiss until Gabi hissed in pain.

Flack looked at her with a worried look as she silently cursed herself.

Flack slowly moved off of her body as the flustered blonde quickly jumped off the couch. "Uhh..I gotta go" she told him embarrassed that she let things get that far. Quickly walking to the door she was about to open it but her attention was diverted when she heard her name being called as she was gently pushed to the door and was once again engaged in a fierce kiss with the blue eyed detective. Finding the inner strength she pushed him away.

"I gotta go" she said again

Flack just looked at her and said "I'm glad you came"

Ignoring that, the young blonde quickly made her way out of the apartment. Once in the elevator she placed a hand to her heart which was pounding fast. Looking around at the elevator she finally realized she was falling for this man and fast, and that scared her.

* * *

**I know its short but its kinda of a filler chapter. It didn't really have any storyline but we did get Gabi/Flack action.**

**Want more? Don't forget to review.**


	17. Poker Face

**Sorry for the delay. Heres the next one. Ive been reading about season 6 of CSI:NY and it seems awesome,I cant wait for Septemeber 23!**

**I dont own any CSI:NY characters. I only own Gabi**

* * *

A week later an agitated and very bored Gabi sat in the lab running test with annoying rookies . Mac allowed her to come back to work following the shooting but wouldn't allow her in the field yet. And that didn't make her happy _._But Mac wouldn't allow Gabi back in the filed until she was cleared to do so, he just wasn't going to risk it no matter how annoyed Gabi got.

About two hours later Gabi had enough and made her way to Macs office. She wasn't used to sitting in the lab practically stuck there all day.

Storming into Mac's office Gabi yelled "Mac I cant take this anymore it slowly driving me insane, its bad enough I had to spend a week cooped up in my apartment but now I have to sit in a lab all day with rookies and an ex boyfriend who wont stop talking." she finished

Mac looked up at the blonde with a slightly amused look on his face "You done" he asked

"Well a raise would be nice" Gabi replied in a serious tone

"Nice try" replied Mac with a chuckle "But there seems to be something going around and right now I'm pretty short staffed out in the field." he saw a smile quickly appear on the young detectives face. "I will allow you to work but I don't want you to do anything strenuous, you are still recovering." Mac finished

"I appreciate the concern Mac, I really do but I'm fine and I really want to get back to what I love doing" Gabi stated truthfully to her boss.

Mac simply nodded his head and was about to speak again when his phone rang. Excusing himself from the blonde he answered it.

After hanging up the phone he said to the other detective "Well today's your lucky day. We got a DB on fifth street. Take Danny with you and Flack will meet you there"

The smile on her face quickly disappeared when Flacks name was mentioned. _How am I suppose to face him after last night she thought to herself. I just have to remain professional and not let him get to me._

* * *

Gabi arrived at the crime scene dressed conservatively in black dress pants, a tan three quarter length jacket the fell over her waist, which she unbuttoned the top two buttons and red pointed heels. The jacket covered her gun and badge.

The crime scene happened to be at an apartment full of college students. They were celebrated the end of the semester. Gabi was currently outside the door to the apartment where a few uniforms were questioning the partygoers. While many of them looked hung over a few guys were sober and stupid enough to try and pick up Gabi. One sandy haired brown eyed guy who was clearly jock was checking out Gabi.

"Hey girl what's your sign?" she heard him say and completely ignored it.

While his messy haired friend who looked like he had too many thought he would try his great pick up line that would make Gabi swoon.

"Hey baby" the guy said to which Gabi turned around with an amused face "Ill show you mine if you show we yours" he said looking directly at her breasts

Gabi laughed a little, grabbed the bottom of her jacket and showed the man her badge. "Good enough for you" she replied. The man was focused on her badge when he looked next to it a saw a pair of handcuffs.

"Those real" he asked in a sleazy tone nodding his head to the handcuffs.

_Man this guy doesn't give up she thought_ "You wanna find out" she asked in a seductive tone. The kid just looked at her and walked closer to her when Flack made his way over to the pair clearly not amused.

"Trust me kid you wouldn't be able to handle her" Flack said

"Id damn sure like to try "he replied once again looking at the blonde while licking his lips.

Flack flashed his badge "Look kid why don't you get out of here before I arrest you and your buddy for those lame pick up lines" he said

The guy held his hands up as if to surrender and walked away but not before winking at the female detective.

Ducking under the crime scene tape Gabi felt someone's eyes on her. She turned around to see the culprit was Flack.

"What" she asked annoyed

"What was that about" Flack asked sternly

"What was what about" she asked getting angrier by the moment and was trying to remain professional

"You wanna find out" he mimicked the blonde from moments earlier

Gabi chuckled "I was just having a little fun" she said "Why is the big bad homicide jealous" she asked

Flack ignored that comment "This is a crime scene and you need to remain professional" he said

"Like your doing right now" she replied and didn't think about what she was saying before she made her next comment "Your just mad cuz I wouldn't let you sleep with me" she continued but practically yelled the last part causing many people to turn around with shocked looks on their faces.

For a second Gabi swore she saw a look of hurt on Flacks face but it turned into an angered look.

"If you cant remain professional then I suggest you leave my crime scene Detective Spencer." Flack replied

_Detective Spencer?, that hurts._ Before she could respond Danny walked upon the two not knowing what was going on.

"Hey Gabs, Flack what do we got" Danny asked

Gabi looked away from Flack and walked to stand next to Danny. "Vic's name is Molly Davis she's twenty and was a student at St. Francis college in Brooklyn, her and her friends were celebrating the end of the semester. Somewhere during the night she went to her room. Her boyfriend Kyle Simpson" he pointed to tall man with disheveled dirty blonde hair piercing blue eyes stood talking to a uni wearing a maroon sweatshirt with Boston College written in gold "Came down to surprise her only to be surprised himself when he found her dead." Flack finished

Taking in the information Danny looked at Gabi and said "Lets check out the girl" she nodded as she heard Flack say that he was going to talk to the boyfriend.

* * *

Danny and Gabi walked into Molly's bedroom to find a young brunette women lying on her bed with blood pooling around her lower abdomen.

Danny stepped closer to the victim with camera in hand. "Looks like she's been stabbed" he said pointing to the wound on her abdomen and began taking pictures.

Gabi began searching the room. While searching for anyplace the murder weapon could have been she found nothing.

"Don't see the murder weapon, you think the perp took it with him" Gabi asked Danny

"I think anyone who does this" he said nodding towards the victim "is capable of doing anything" Danny finished.

The two remained silent as they continues searching the room for evidence. Gabi walked around noticing this girl was defiantly popular. She had many pictures around her room. There were pictures of her with friends, her boyfriend and family. To the two detectives she seemed like the girl next door. Danny found a piece of hair on the victims bed before coroner came in to take the body. He then began to search the bed more.

"No signs of an sexual activity" he told Gabi. He was using his ultraviolet light to find any bodily fluids, which turned up empty. "Did you get anything" he asked her

"Yeah" she said looking through an open drawer "got some love notes and I don't think there from the boyfriend" she said

"Why" Danny asked

"Cuz they say they say Jayden and the boyfriend Kyle" she replied to which Danny just said ohh.

Flack walked in looking straight at Danny "You guys almost done I'm gonna head back to to the station with the boyfriend" he asked the other detectives

"Yeah give us a few" Danny said. Flack just nodded and walked out.

Danny turned to Gabi and asked "What's with you and loverboy?"

Not amused she said "If by loverboy you mean Flack nothing"

That earned a chuckle out of the other detective "Yeah from what I heard something going on" Danny said

"Did you hear that at the locker after math class" she asked sarcastically "C'mon Danny this aint high school, nothings going on and nothing is ever going to go on"

By now the two were walking towards the car ready to go back to the lab. Getting into the car and placing the evidence in the back, Danny jumped into the drivers seat and Gabi got into the passengers.

"Is that what you want" Danny suddenly asked

"What?" she asked confused

"You said nothings going on with you and Flack and nothings gonna happen, is that what you really want Gabs" Danny asked his co worker and friend

"Yes" she replied quickly not looking him in the eye. She knew if she did he would be able to see right through her lie.

* * *

**I've been talking to someone who has a website where you can talk about pretty much discusses anything created by fans. Its an intresting site and if anyone would be interested in seeing it and I'll send you the link.**


	18. Changes

**Hey guys sorry about the delay, I just started college but I promise I will try my best updating.**

**If anyone has ideas for this story or just wants to talk please PM me. I love to talk Ive been told I do it alot lol.**

**I dont own any CSI:NY characters. I only own those you dont recognize. Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

The drive back to the crime lab remained a quite one until Danny broke the silence that fell over them.

"Ya know Gabs" he said as he turned his head to the blonde as they sat at red light. "One of us should go to the precinct with Flack to talk to the boyfriend"

Gabi turned to her friend and coworker with an intense stare "Okay Master" she joked cracking a smile for the first time that day. "And which one of us do you propose should be the one?" she asked

"Well since he is your boyfriend I figured you should" Danny quickly replied to the blondes question

Not finding that as funny as he did she said "Well at least I got to the scene on time"

"I hit traffic" Danny argued

"Yeah right" she stopped for a moment "Why don't we flip for it"

"Your on" replied Danny

Gabi just looked at him as Danny, who was navigating through the streets felt her eyes on him and glanced over to the blonde.

"What" he asked

"You got a coin or what" she asked

Chuckling, Danny told her to check the glove compartment. "But hurry up cuz were getting closer to the precinct and we need to get this evidence to the crime lab. She mumbled a fine a grabbed a quarter she found in the glove compartment.

"Call it the air" she told her friend

"Heads" Danny said

Gabi looked down at the coin then up at Danny with a hopeful smile on her face. "Best two out of three" she asked

Danny shook his head, turned the corner and abruptly stopped the car at the precinct.

She angrily got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Danny rolled down the window and joked "Have fun with loverboy". Not amused she flipped him off and walked into the station. A laughing Danny started the car and made his way to the crime lab.

* * *

Gabi knocked in the door to the interrogation room where Flack was currently talking to the boyfriend of the victim Kyle Simpson.

Flack looked at the blonde with a face that held little emotion "What are you doing here?" he asked

"This is my case too you know" she scoffed "And I would like to talk to the boyfriend if you don't mind" she finished and pushed past the dark haired detective.

"Hi I'm Detective Spencer from the crime lab and I'd like to talk to you about your girlfriend"

"Okay" the young man replied somberly

"Can you walk Detective Flack and I through what happened today?" Gabi asked the upset boyfriend

"I came down to surprise her. It was our three year anniversary yesterday and I wanted to be with her" he stopped for a moment trying to stop tears that threatened to fall from his golden brown eyes.

Gabi nodded "What happened when you got to the apartment?" she asked

"I walked in and I remember thinking this looks like any other college party and Molly loved to party. I mean she was defiantly a book worm but sometimes she liked to unwind and have fun"

"So when I walked around the room and didn't see her I was worried" he continued " I went to bedroom and found her lying there looking lifeless" he stopped and finally let the tears out "The blood.. The blood… it was horrible, it was all over her stomach and her bed."

"Did you touch anything?" Flack asked the routine question

Sniffling a bit he replied " I'm not sure, I know I checked for a pulse"

"Were going to need a finger print sample to rule you out" Flack told him

"Sure anything to help" Kyle replied

After Gabi took his prints, Flack told Kyle he was free to go. "Hey detectives" he said his one hand on the door knob he turned his head. "Find the person who did this" replied the man and walked out of the door.

* * *

Flack and Gabi walked to his desk not uttering a word to each other. She turned to him and was about to speak when they heard yelling.

"Where's Detective Flack I need to see him" an older well built man looking to be in his late forties with reciting brown hair and dark eyes yelled. He was dressed in grey suit with a light blue shirt underneath and a dark tie.

A few detectives were trying to calm him down but it didn't work. "Where is Detective Flack?" he once again shouted to the room full o detectives. Flack took a cautious step forward and as Gabi followed he kept her behind him, not knowing who this man was and what he is capable of.

"I'm Detective Flack" he told the man "Can I help you" he asked as the others in the

room went back to their work.

" I'm Ted Davis, Molly's father and I want to know what happened to my daughter" he told Flack.

"I'm sorry about your daughter but were investigating her case right now" Flack told him.

"Well that's not good enough I want to know who did this" the angered father said to the blue eyed detective.

"Sir, as soon as we know something you'll be the first to know" Gabi stepped in trying to diffuse the situation and try to calm the man down.

"Shut up bitch I wasn't talking to you" Ted yelled at the blonde

"Hey" Flack all but yelled "Watch what you say" he said

"No I want to know what you are going to do, did you talk to Kyle, I never liked that kid" he said getting more and more agitated

"We have detectives going through the evidence right now" Flack said also getting angry " And as of now Kyle is not a suspect, but that brings me to a question where were you last night"

"What" Ted yelled sounding appalled to hear the accusation " You think I killed my own daughter, why would I come here then begging for answers from you useless people"

"Maybe to throw of suspicion" Flack retorted sarcastically "And its clear to me you have an anger problem so I cant say I'd put it passed you"

Ted took a step forward and got in Flack's face. Gabi didn't want anything to happen so she also step forward to try and get Ted away from Flack.

"Sir you need to step back" she said calmly

"Mind your business lady" he replied pushing her away

Flack looked angered and got back in the face of the man. Gabi stubbornly got up and again and tried to do the same thing only to once again happen. This time he pushed a little harder and she ended up hitting her head on the edge of Flack's desk causing her to fall to the ground.

Flack immediately grabbed Ted and threw him against another desk grabbing his handcuffs and placing them on the man. Detective Wilson a female detective with long black hair and bright hazel eyes rushed to her injured colleague to help, while two other male detectives grabbed Ted to bring him to a cell.

He walked over to Gabi and looked at her concerned "She okay?" he asked Detective Wilson.

"She got a nasty gash" she replied

Flack grabbed Gabi's hand and then grabbed a first aide kit that was on a wall of the precinct. He guided her to an empty interrogation room.

"Sit" he ordered

She obliged and sat on the table. "You really need to work on your bedside manners Doctor Flack" joked the blonde.

"Be quiet and sit still" he said, grabbing a cloth and applied pressure to her head. When the bleeding seemed to stop he grabbed some gauze and medical tape and gently covered her wounds.

Some what amazed by this Gabi asked "How'd you know what to do"

"I wash a lot of those medical shows" he joked

"Na, the department had us take some first aid classes a while back" Flack told her truthfully. "But your gonna have to have Hawkes check you over just to be safe"

He just stood there looking into her brown eyes, once again Gabi was about to say something when Flack began to speak.

"Go out with me tomorrow" he said quickly stunning the beautiful blonde.

"On one condition" she told him as he brought his face closer to hers.

"Yeah what's that" he said inching even closer, close enough for them to be able to feel their hot breaths on each other.

"Your paying" she laughed. He didn't answer because he was to busy bringing his lips to hers in an electrifying kiss.

* * *


	19. Closer

**Hey here's the next chapter. I wanted to delve a little bit more into Gabi's past. And as a warning there are some swear words. And there may be some slight F/A bashing. (This is the continuation of the last chapter)**

**I'm planning on writing smut and I know I am going to need help with that so is anybody willing to help?**

* * *

After being checked out by Hawkes and going back to the precinct to give a statement about what happened with Molly Davis's father the blonde was now on her way back to the crime lab. However her mind wasn't on what happened, she couldn't stop thinking about Flack. _Why would he ask me on a date _she thought _half the time we don't even get along. We were practically at each other throats at the crime scene._

Growing up Gabi didn't have very good self esteem. She never really thought she was pretty. In high school she was a very quiet girl who always did her work. Everyone thought she was a nerd. In reality she was just a hard working, smart student, but she hadn't seen it that way. In her freshman year she got glasses, which she needed for reading, which only added to low self esteem. Even now she barely wears them. But now she is a successful NYPD detective with great friends but a terrible love life, something the blonde is all to familiar with. She still remembers the names she was called and the cruel insults she would receive from past boyfriends. Telling her she a 'dirty whore who wont amount to nothing' or that she was pathetic and just an easy lay', which her 'boyfriend' had said to her after he had promised her he would make her happy. This was after they had been together for a few months and they had slept together.

She thought Adam would be different. She was very conscious about getting into a relationship with him, but after a while she realized that Adam was good for her. But he became too good to be true. And once again that relationship ended in heartbreak. Five years later and deep down it still hurts. The pain is still there and the insecurities she tried to overcome are rearing its ugly head. _How could I compete with the girls he used to date. I should have turned him down._

* * *

Gabi was now at her locker ready to collect her things and go back to her apartment. Opening it she glanced at the pictures that decorated the inside of the door. There was one of the whole team on her birthday (before the drama), one of her and Mac, her and Stella goofing around, and one with Lindsay, Danny, and baby Lucy taken the night of her birth, when Gabi went to visit her at the hospital. She caught herself thinking about her own daughter.

Sighing, she went to reach for her gun which was on the top shelf of her locker. She didn't hear the clicking of heels as she was still lost in her own thoughts , but she did hear someone scream.

"What chya doing" she heard

Startled, Gabi jumped with her heart pounding, her gun in her right hand lowered to her side. She turned around to see the cheerful and amused faces of Lindsay and Stella.

"God Stella, I coulda shot you" Gabi said to her friend

"Sorry didn't think I was gonna scare you" she replied trying not to laugh at the angered expression on her friends' face.

"You seemed off in your own little world, what were you thinking about" Lindsay asked

"Your husband" replied Gabi sarcastically

"Touché my friend" and amused Lindsay replied

"Seriously everything alright Gabs" Stella asked, sounding mother like, which was one of the qualities Gabi adored about her best friend.

"I'm fine" she said placing her gun in her large black bag, then unclipping her badge from the waist of her pants and doing the same.

"We heard Flack asked you out on a date" Lindsay said

"What" the blonde replied some what shocked that word had gotten around that fast.

"Yeah, I guess Flack mentioned it to one of his buddies and you know what this place is like" Lindsay told the blonde

"Yeah well I'm not going" she said

"Why not, I know you guys care about each other" the Greek beauty replied

Gabi scoffed "Yeah like he cared about Angell" she replied not trying to sound jealous of Flack's dead ex girlfriend.

"Gabs, that's completely different, and not to be mean but you weren't even here when they were together. But I know he cared about her, and to be honest, I don't think they were really going to last, who knows but I don't think there was a love there, to me they were bound to be friends" she stopped "You should see how he looks at you when your not infuriating him of course" she chuckled bringing a smile to the blondes face.

Lindsay then spoke up "And besides this is like the first really date he's had since Angell died, he hasn't tried to get close to anybody, he turned into a manwhore, it was bad" she finished

Gabi just started at her for a minute, shut her locker and left the locker room.

Stella turned to her colleague with a disappointed look. To which she just replied "what"

* * *

Gabi was walking through the halls of the lab when she saw Flack in the break room talking with Danny, about the case she assumed. She walked into the room looked at him and said "Outside now" he obliged and chuckled at the beautiful blonde.

"Why'd you ask me out?" Gabi questioned trying to hide the hurt she was feeling

"I'm fine how are you" Flack joked

"I'm serious" replied Gabi

"And you had to drag me out of the room to ask me that" he stated not believing she was really being serious. She just gave him a look that said 'talk now'

"I like you" he admitted "although I'm started to rethink that" he joked

"And having sex with me never crossed your mind at all?" the blonde questioned

"What" he exclaimed causing a few lab techs who were nearby to turn their heads. He simply gave them a nervous smile before turning his attention back to Gabi "What are he talking about?"

"I know about your man whore thing, sleeping with whatever walked or wiggled I am not going to be another notch on your belt" she told the blue eyed detective honestly

"Do we have to talk about this here?" he asked, she just shook her head, and gently led her into the break room

"Danny" he said, looking at his best friend, silently asking him to leave the room for a few minutes

"I'm just gonna go" the CSI said awkwardly

"Okay so who did you talk to?" he asked

"Lindsay, does that matter" she replied

Ignoring that he began to speak "Look after Jess died I did things I'm not proud of" he paused, trying to block out the memory of him killing Angell's killer, Simon Cade, he didn't want to think about it or talk about it with Gabi "I guess it was my way of grieving, not only would I sleep with any women who showed interest but I started drinking, I guess everyone started to notice and after an incident that I don't want to talk about, I realized I had to stop what I was doing, so I confided in Danny and I got help, which was about six months ago" he finished, that was around the time Gabi had transferred to Mac's team.

"Wow" was all she could muster, but being as stubborn as she is, she had to ask "so you don't want to sleep with me"

Flack let out a frustrated sigh "Did you not hear anything I just said" "I like you, I'm not like that anymore"

Once again letting her insecurities out she began to speak, although she couldn't look him in the eye, so she kept them on the floor "Why would someone like you like me, I mean your gorgeous, funny, smart, and gorgeous" She looked up at him and he whispers 'so are you', she just ignored that and continued "and I'm a rambling insecure idiot who is making an ass out of herself, and I'm just going to go before I embarrass myself even more" she began to leave and nearly tripped on the chair that Danny had left unoccupied and pulled out.

"Like that" she said trying to the beet red color her face had turned

By now Flack was trying very hard not to laugh and walked over the clumsy blonde

"You alright" he asked

"Just peachy" she replied sarcastically and went to leave the room again

"So we good" questioned Flack, hoping the date was still on

"Yeah" she whispered and walked down the halls of the lab

* * *

The day at nine in the morning, Gabi arrived at the lab eager to find Molly Davis's killer even though there was a little evidence collected from the scene. She walked into the lab where Danny was already hard at work.

"Good morning" an unusual Gabi said, grabbing a white lab coat and putting it on.

"Well your in a good mood" he commented "excited for you big date tonight" Danny joked

"Bite me" she joked back

"Ahh, now that's the Gabi we all know and love" Danny joked again

"Just tell me what you've got Messer" Gabi said getting down to business

"Well first off the boyfriends prints didn't match anything we recovered" he said

"Doesn't surprise me I really didn't think he did it" she admitted

"And other then that we really aint got nothing else, we still don't have the murder weapon, which Sid said it appears to be a regular steak knife" Danny said

"Well that helps" joked the blonde

"What about the letters?" she asked referring to the notes found in Molly's room, which were not written by her boyfriend but by someone named Jayden.

"I called the school and no one named Jayden attends there" he told her

"Well I may be able to help you with that" she said "I went back to the school and talked to some of the people at the party, most of them said they saw nothing, although a couple of girls, said they saw a guy who looked out of place, said he was just standing there" she stopped to grab the notepad she wrote the information in "said he was about 5'6, dark brown hair, brown eyes, medium bulit,with dark rimmed glasses" she said "ohh and no wedding ring" she added, Danny just looked at her funny.

"Guess mommy and daddy are spending all their money for their little girls to look for husbands" she joked then turned serious "Problem is he was gone by the time we got there"

Danny was about to say something when a serious Mac walked in the room "We got another murder, down at NYU Poly,looks like the same MO as the Davis murder, Gabi come with me, Danny stay here" Mac told them

* * *

Mac and Gabi arrived at the college and found the victims dorm room.

"This seem like de ja vu to you Mac?" Gabi asked her boss. There were a bunch of hung over college kids at what was clearly a party.

They walked to the door where Flack was talking to a uniform. Dressed down in a black three quarter length shirt and dark jeans, the man looked as gorgeous as ever, making it difficult for her to remain professional.

"What do we got Flack?" Mac asked

Flack was busy trying not to stare at Gabi either, wearing a tan elbow length button up shirt, with the first few buttons undone, dark wash jeans and knee high dark brown boots. _She looks hot _he thought, but she could wear a sack and still look hot.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind he looked at his note pad, then at Mac and said "Vic's name is Melanie Jones, honor student, found by her roommate" he said pointing to a devastated brunette talking to another detective "It was the roommates' birthday and they were having a party. Round midnight, the roommate noticed Melanie was missing so she went to her room and found her dead lying in a pool of blood" Flack finished.

"Just like Molly Davis" Gabi stated

"Anyone notice anything strange" Mac asked

"Couple of girls said they saw a weird guy bout 5'6, brown eyes.."

"Brown hair, medium built, dark rimmed glasses" Gabi finished

The two men just looked at her dumfounded. "Got the same description from a couple of girls at St. Francis" she told them

"Think these cases are linked" Flack asked the CSI's

"I don't know yet" Mac said.

Mac and Gabi walked into the room to find a young blonde lying in her own blood. Upon closer inspection they could see a stab wound on her stomach. Gabi put down her kit and grabbed her camera to take pictures of the crime scene, while Mac was searching the room. She was taking pictures when she spotted a hair on the bed.

"Got a hair" she said putting down the camera and grabbing the tweezers from her crime scene kit. Picking up the hair she looked closer "Its brunette so its definitely not Melanie's, its gotta be the killers" she said "it looks like it was pulled out from the killers head, maybe she fought back"

Mac thought about that but when he examined the body he didn't see any sign that the victim fought back at all. "She doesn't have any defensive wounds" he noted, then his phone rang so he stepped away to answer it, while Gabi searched some more.

Looking through the vics drawer, she found notes that look to be identical to those found at Molly Davis's, except, this one was signed just with the letter 'J'. However other then this, just like the other scene there wasn't that much evidence. Mac hung up his phone and walked over to Gabi.

"That was Sid" he informed the blonde "Tox just came back from Molly Davis, other then the alcohol, there was a small amount of GHB, but she wasn't raped" he finished

"So that's how he got them in here, but Molly wasn't raped and it doesn't appear that Melanie was wither, so why slip them a date rape drug?" she questioned, nothing about either case was really making any sense.

Mac couldn't give an answer to that question and told Gabi to go back to the lab.

* * *

Arriving back at the lab she went back to where Danny was and handed him what was collected as they both worked on it. Danny was working on the notes while Gabi was working on the hair she collected trying to find a DNA match. While the computer was searching she walked over to Danny.

"Get anything Danny?" she asked

"Handwriting is identical, the only difference, is how the note was signed" he said "and I could also tell you that he's left handed"

As soon as he was done saying that the computer beeped signaling that a match had been found, she rushed over to the computer and let out a 'yes'

"DNA from the Jones killing came back to a Jayden Roberts in the system for attempted kidnapping two years back" she stated "and look at that, it says he attends NYU Poly."

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed a familiar number. "Flack its me, wanna take a ride" she said

The two detectives went to Jayden Robert's dorm room. They knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a dandy haired man dressed in plaid pajama pants and a t shirt, looking like he just woke up although it was two in the afternoon.

"NYPD" Flack said showing the man his badge. "You know this guy" he said showing the man a picture of Jayden, they got from the database.

"Yeah that's my roommate" he told the detectives

"And do you know where he is right now" Gabi asked

"He should be at the student union" he replied "Now id you'll excuse me, I'd like to get back to sleep" he said and slammed the door

"Well you have a good day to know" Gabi joked

After finding out where the student union was, Flack with picture in hand and Gabi arrived and began to search the room for their suspect. They had gone separate ways, as she was about to take another step forward a hand shot up and touched her shoulder. She turned around and stared at a man with dark brown hair, brown eyes and dark rimmed glasses.

"Hey baby you ever seen the back seat if an '85 Mustang" the guy said.

_My god what is it with these college kids and their lame ass pickup lines _she thought. "No" she replied

"You ever seen the inside of a 6 by 8 cell" she asked, her badge was not visible so the guy had no idea she was a cop, and he just shook his head.

"Well today's your lucky day" she said flashing her badge causing the guy to quickly get nervous "Detective Flack" she said yelling to Flack who was a few feet in front of her as he quickly walked over to his colleauge."Tell him what he's won" stated the blonde sarcastically

He was unclipping his handcuffs from his waist as he said "You got yourself one free trip down to the twelve precinct with two wonderful detectives" he then snapped the cuffs on the suspect "Bail not included" he finished.

They were now in an interrogation room with who they had confirmed as Jayden Roberts, who wasn't doing much to help.

"I have nothing to say" he told the detectives trying to sound confident

"That's okay Jayden your DNA has done enough talking" Gabi said "We found your hair at a crime scene "You know this women" she asked taking the picture of Molly Davis out of a folder and sliding it across the table.

"I don't know who this is" he stated

"Then why was your hair on her bed?" Flack questioned not believing this guy

"I don't know but I didn't do anything" he replied

"See now I'm having a hard time believing that, your DNA is found at the scene of murder, you match the description of a man that was at two crime scenes, and your name just happens to be Jayden, and both girls had letters from a man named Jayden, can you explain that" Flack asked

Jayden looked at him dumfounded then look to Gabi who just nodded.

"Look I can see that looks bad, but I didn't it, and I haven't gone to a party in a while, I've been busy studying for my finals" he said

"And where were you doing that?" Gabi asked

"I was in my room" he replied

"Alone?" asked Flack and the suspect replied "Yes"

"Well that just makes matters worse, you got no alibi and your looking at 25 to life" Flack told him "Stand up" he said walking over to Jayden and cuffing him

"C'mon, I didn't do it, I'll do anything to prove it to you" he said as Flack walked him out.

"Wait" Gabi said "Give me a handwriting sample"

"I'd love to but I'm not in the position to do that right now" he said nodding to the cuffs

"I'll send someone to get it" she told him as Flack

* * *

Gabi was sitting at Flacks desk waiting for him to return. It was now 5 and her shift was over.

Flack walked back in and placed a smile on his face as he saw the beautiful blonde sitting at his desk.

"Can I help you Miss Spencer" he joked

"Why yes Mr. Flack, seeing as my shift is over, I was looking for a handsome blue eyed detective to walk me to my car" she said hoping she wasn't making fool out of herself.

His smile got even wider "I may no someone" he said holding his hand out to the blonde. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and held her hand out to his, both noticing the sparks they god from the gentle touch.

Five minutes later, they were at her car. "Thanks" she said

"Anytime" he paused "So tonight 8 o'clock my place" Flack said referring to their date

"I be there" she said

"You better be" he winked

He dropped her hand but used his to grab her chin gently a placed a kiss on her lips. It was gentle and nice but right now Gabi wanted more, so she wrapped her arms around neck and deepened it. They soon ended the kiss, which neither wanted.

He slowly walked back and let her get in the car but had goofy grins on their faces, and couldn't wait for 8 o'clock to come.

**Hey so the date will be in the next chapter, I didn't want to put it at the end.**


	20. Fallin For You

**Hey, this chapter is rated M for smut,and I changed the rating of the story to M.**

**Thanks to Cass who reviewed the smut(this is my first time attempting to write it) and helped with it.**

8'o clock couldn't come fast enough for Gabi, who was currently at her apartment trying to figure out what to wear. Flack_ never said where we were going so I don't know whether to wear a dress or jeans. Why do men have to be so stupid? She asked herself._

Its know 6'clock,so she has two hours to get ready and that's about what it took for her. Finally deciding on what to wear, she started off by curling her hair, then adding light makeup except for her eyes which were now smoky. She chose to wear a grey halter, dark washed jeans, knee high grey boots and a short black leather jacket. Capping it off she wore simple diamond earrings and a small red clutch to add some color.

As she was putting her money and some extra lip gloss in the clutch, there was a knock at the door. She turned to look at her alarm clock which read 8:00. _Right on time _she thought.

Opening the door she saw Flack standing there in a light blue button up with a nice brown jacket covering it and dark jeans. She also noticed he had a single red rose in his hands. She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Little cheesy?" he asked amused by her reaction

"Yeah, but it's a sweet gesture" she said while motioning for him to come in then taking the rose a placing it a small vase

"Well can you blame me, I haven't been on a real date in a year" he admitted to her

"Well I got you beat, I haven't been a decent one in three" she admitted sadly

"Then I guess tonight can be a new start" Flack said, she knew he was talking about dating but she also hoped it could be a new start on their relationship, they didn't get off on the right foot.

"Ready to go" he asked

"Yeah, let me just grab my jacket" she replied it was currently on thrown on the bed. She walked out of her room seconds later

"By the way did I tell you how good you look" he said with that dimple smile

"I don't believe you did" she joked

"Well you look amazing" he said taking her right hand and placing a small kiss on it.

"Such a gentlemen" she laughed

"Not always" he winked, taking her hand and leading her out the door for their date

* * *

They arrived at the TGI Friday's twenty minutes later, and while it wasn't Tavern on the Green or some other fancy resturant,but that's not Gabi or Flack's style. Their would much rather eat a burger then caviar or drink beer or in Flack's case something non alcoholic than wine. So this place fit the two to a tee.

Arriving at the hostess station they were greeted by a young brunette who couldn't be any older then twenty dressed in her uniform checking Flack out.

"How many" the girl asked not taking her eyes off the handsome detective

"Two" Gabi said not amused that this girl was ogling her date "Its our date night, with the five kids at home, my husband and I don't get a lot of time to ourselves" Gabi told the girl with Flack standing beside her trying not to laugh at the hostesses upset look on her face.

"Right this way" she said and led them into a both towards the back of the restaurant

"Thanks" Gabi said giving the brunette a fake smile, who just shot death glares at the blonde

"Well that was interesting" Flack commented as he checked out the menu "You wanna have five kids" he joked

"Shutup, it was the only way to stop that girl checking you out" she replied not taking her eyes off the menu

"Jealous" he joked

"Please, but when I'm on a date, I'm the one flirting not some girl right outta high school" replied Gabi

He just laughed as they checked out the menu. Then the waiter came and Flack was not at all impressed, this guy looked like a pretty boy. The tan skin, short dark hair, blue eyes, with the shirt the guy was wearing, you could tell he definitely worked out.

"Hi I'm Randy, I'll be your waiter tonight, can I start you off with something to drink" he said checking out Gabi

"I'll have a coke" Gabi said smiling looking at the waiter

"Make that two" Flack said eyeing the waiter

"Alright I'll be right back" he said and walked off to go get the drinks

Once he was away Flack turned to look at his date. "What" she asked

"The dude was checking you out" he told her

"What, your delusional" she replied skimming the menu trying to decide on what to order. He didn't respond and about a minute later, the waiter arrived with a dimpled smile on his face.

"Here you are" he said placing the drinks on the table. "Are you ready to order"

"Ya" Flack said none to happy with the pretty boys' reappearance

"I'll have the New York Strip, well done" he said as the waiter quickly jotted down Flack's order

"And what can I get for you pretty lady" he said flashing Gabi another dimpled smile on his face

She laughed "Ill have the Jack Daniels burger and could you make the fries well done" she asked

"You bet" he answered "And you know I love a lady who eats like that"

"I bet you do" snorted Flack

"Anything else" he asked ignoring Flack

"Nope that'll be all" Flack said and the waiter took the menus away

"Okay you were right" she told him when the waiter was out of sight refering to the fact that he had been checking her out

"What can you repeat that again" he joked

"Don't push your luck Flack," she said

"Want me to arrest him" Flack said, and he was serious

She laughed again "No that's okay, save the cuffs for later" she joked "By the way your cute when your angry"

"When am I not" he said flashing her a dimpled smile, the only smile she really cared about seeing tonight.

They sipped their drinks as a comfortable silence fell over the two.

"So tell me about the real Don Flack" Gabi said truly interested in learning who this man truly is, the Don Flack outside of work.

"What do you want to know" he asked and she shrugged

"I don't know, about your family, where you went to school, things I don't know about you" she said smiling "Got any deep dark secrets"

He thought for a minute, he knew he she was joking about the last part but he knew he trust her and wanted to tell her everything. But his deep dark secret about killing Simon Cade wasn't something he wanted to spill anytime soon, especially at a crowded restaurant.

"Well I'm sure you know my dad is Don Flack Sr, NYPD legend" he said trying not to sound disgusted, he's not as close his dad as he used to be and is tired of people thinking he has to live up to him "My moms name is Marie she's an accountant, and a younger sister Sam, lord knows, what she's up to. Umm, I went to high school in Queens and right of school I joined the Police Academy, and slowly climbed my way up the ladder" he finished "So now you know how you were blessed to be before my greatness, how bout you" he joked

"Your such a dork" she told him regarding that last comment as she crumbled up the straw wrapper she had and threw it at her date. He chucked his back at her.

"I grew up in Albany, and moved down here when I turned 18, my mom Pat, is a nurse, I have two older brothers Chris and Phil, both are lawyers in Manhattan, and then there me the lowly NYPD detective" she said causing Flack to stare at her "That's what my brothers tell me" she continues "My moms a nurse and my brothers are lawyers, so they always though I was destined to do something great like that, but I was never interested in that, and you know what I do something great, everyday I help put away a scumbag and make a difference" she said her eyes betraying the emotion she felt inside, daring not cry

"Their just douche bags" he joked trying to lighten the mood, which it did and caused Gabi to laugh

"So what about your dad, you didn't mention him" Flack asked

"I hoped you missed that" she joked "He left my mom when I was two, he tried to come back like a year later but she wouldn't let him, since then my brothers tell me he's been in and out of jail, but I could care less what happens to him, and you know I don't need him or my brothers, you guys are my family, Mac is the only father figure I've had in my life, Stella and Linds are like the sisters I desperately wanted, and Danny and Hawkes are my two annoying and overprotective brothers" she joked

"And where does that leave me?" he asked

"Well hubby" she smiled "you're the guys I used to sneak in my room at midnight"

"What" he exclaimed

"I'm joking, you are a very very good friend" she said leaning over the table as he did to leaning over for a kiss

"Yeah" he whispered as their faces were inches apart

"Yeah" she replied, yet as they were about to kiss, Randy the waiter came back to the table with their order

"Well hello again" he said with a smile that Gabi found a little weird

"Hi" she replied trying to be nice as he placed their orders on the table

"Can we help you" Flack asked getting angry, this guy had already given them their food he had no reason to still be here

He shook his head looking Gabi up and down, who wasn't paying attention because she was eating

"May I just say that you are a very beautiful women" Randy said causing Gabi to roll her eyes unbeknownset to the waiter

"Hey buddy do me a favor" Flack said then lifting up his shirt where he wore his badge before unclipping it and showing the waiter

"Get outta here, before I throw you in lockup for harassment" he told the guy who held up his hands and replied "Sorry" and walked away shamefully

"You wore you badge" she asked amused

"In case something like this happened" he replied as the two ate their meals and spent the rest of there time talking. They left two hours later, while walking to Flack's car she placed her hand in his and he squeezed it, they both had content smiles on their faces.

* * *

The two were sitting on Flack's large grey couch, both with their jackets off. They were looking for something on TV. Flack has his shoes off and feet propped up on the small coffee table. Gabi is sitting on the opposite side of the couch, afraid of what she might do if she got any closer.

"C'mon, I don't bite," he joked, "At least not on the first date."

He winked at her.

"We'll see about that," she said letting her nerves slowly leave her body.

He didn't respond but opened his arms and motioned for her to come closer. She did and he pulled her into and she laid her head on his strong chest.

"So anything on TV?" she asked.

He began changing the channels "Crime show, crime show," he mumbled, "Ohh Rangers," he said: The game was currently in the second period.

"You're telling me you didn't know they were playing?" Gabi asked.

"I was a little preoccupied tonight," he responded.

"Yeah, by shoving your badge in the waiters face," she joked.

"Hey, that guy wanted to sleep with you," he said, "If I wasn't there he probably would have tried to drag into the bathroom."

"It was not that bad, it was just harmless flirting," she replied.

"Yeah right," he scoffed.

"Aww, is the big, bad, homicide detective jealous?" joked Gabi.

"I am not going to dignify that with a response," he quipped.

She looked at him for a moment, before leaning up placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" Flack asked.

"Just felt like it," she said smiling, before snuggling into his arms once again.

They laid there watching the game, Flack watching, Gabi half paying attention. She wasn't a big hockey fan and hadn't seen too many games but she could tell that the Rangers aren't doing so good.

"Ohh c'mon," Flack shouted, as the Boston Bruins scored yet another goal.

Gabi let out a laugh as the detective turned to her

"What?" he asked.

"Your team sucks," she replied, amused.

"They're not that bad!" he said, trying to defend his favorite team.

"Don, the score's four nothing," she replied.

"They can catch up," he responded.

"Just admit that they suck," Gabi said, trying to grab the remote which is on the other side of Flack

"What did you say?" he said in mock anger

"I said the Rangers suck," joked Gabi, "Now give me the remote so I don't have to watch this anymore."

She tried to grab the remote again

"You're not getting it," he said and hid it on the side of the couch.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, leaning her body on his.

She leaned her forehead against his and whispered "Watch me", then kissed him, at first slow and gentle, but as soon as his tongue found its way into her mouth it quickly turned heated. His hands moved to her wavy blonde hair and her arms wound around his body into the side of the couch and grabbed the remote. She pulled away from the kiss with her face about an inch away from his.

"Told ya," she said, then moved to the other side of the couch.

After a moment Flack grabbed the remote from the blonde, turned off the TV and threw it on the table.

"That was not very nice Miss Spencer," he said in a husky tone.

"Yeah and what are you gonna do about it?" she asked.

Not responding, he leaned over Gabi, causing her to lie back on the couch and he moved on top of her, kissing her greedily. Their tongues danced for a while and when he pulled away, she let out a moan. He smirked, then began kissing a path down her jaw to her neck. He wound his hands to the back of her neck and untied the tie holding the shirt together. They both sat up as he helped her take it off.

As they laid back down he saw that she wasn't wearing a bra. "Did ya think you were gonna get lucky?" he smirked.

"There's one built in," she said, referring to a bra "Now shut up and continue what you were doing."

"My pleasure," he joked and went back to placing wet kisses down her collarbone, in between her breasts, down to her bellybutton, then slowly back up before taking one of her breasts in his mouth and sucking it. Her hands moved and began playing with his short hair. He continued to do the same with the other breast.

"Don," she said "We should go to your bedroom."

"Mmm," was the response and brought his lips back up to hers for a sensual kiss. The two slowly got up never breaking the kiss as Gabi unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground. As he picked her up, she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

They made it to the bedroom and broke the kiss as she grabbed his wife beater from the bottom and pulled it off. He laid her on the bed, unzipped her jeans and slid them off her legs. She lay there, clad only in her pink panties with black lace trim.

"God you are beautiful," he said.

"And so are you," she replied, "But right now you are wearing way too much for my liking," she said, sitting up so her face was in line with his crotch. She placed small kisses around his belly button and unzipped his pants. As they fell to the ground, he stepped out of them, now only in his light blue boxers as Gabi began to fondle his rock hard member through the light material of his boxers. He let out a moan which made the blonde smile.

He took off his boxers as she slid off her panties. Gabi scooted back towards the middle of the bed completely naked. Flack climbed on top of her with his cock teasing her aching core.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Looking into those beautiful blue eyes, so full of lust her mouth couldn't form words, she just nodded. He entered her slowly, as she let out a satisfied moan. He thrust into her again, as her hands came to rest on his back before the pleasure became too much and she scratched across his upper back. She grabbed the back of his head and pulls him into a demanding kiss, as he continued to thrust inside her.

When the two hit their climax Flack placed another electrifying kiss on her lips and rolls off her, pulling her into his arms. He pulled the sheets on his bed to cover their aching and sweaty bodies as they came down off their high.

"Wow," was all Gabi could muster. She couldn't remember the last time she had had sex that amazing.

"Yeah," Flack replied, playing with a strand of her hair.

"You know I should have said something before but…" he began.

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill" Gabi told him, guessing the reason, and placed a kiss upon his chest as she heard him let out a sigh of relief. They weren't even in a relationship, so a baby was definitely not what either of them needed right now. But the thought of maybe one day having a child with Flack earned a smile from the blonde.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked her

"Your amazing tongue skills," she quipped, slipping into her joking mode once again.

"Yeah," he replied with a smirk, "I'm even better with it on the bottom half," he said as he moved from her arms and crawled underneath the blanket. She let out a laugh before she realized what he was doing. Flack was using his tongue to pleasure her now aching clit. When he was done with his slow torture, he kissed his way up her chest and a chaste kiss to her mouth before once again taking her in his arms, this time letting sleep take over them.


	21. Shadow

**AN: This is the continuation of the crime from chapter 19. I'm not from New York, so I just made up street names and a hotel**

**Whatever's in italics is their thoughts**

* * *

Gabi slept peacefully through the night and awoke with a smile on her face only to quickly turn to a frown when she noticed that the body that kept her warm all night was not there. For a split second, she thought he up and left, even though this was his place he could have gone, it happened to her before.

_But Flack is different than that._ And those thoughts were proven correct when she noticed his bedroom door was slightly open and she could see him in his kitchen cooking breakfast. _Nobody's ever done that for me. _She quickly got out of bed, grabbed Flack's blue shirt which was on the floor, which fell to just about mid thigh, put on her panties and quietly made her way out of his room.

Slowly walking up behind him she placed her hands around his bare waist, he was only wearing grey pajama bottoms. She nibbled on his ear and whispered "whatcha doing"

He smiled and without turning around responded "Making breakfast for my mistress, you might wanna leave before she wakes up"

That earned him a hard slap on his back and Gabi backing up. "Oww" he said turning around to face her "I was kidding"

"I know but you know I like it rough" she smiled

"Yeah you showed me that last night" then bent down and gave her a short but sweet kiss.

"Good morning" he whispered

"Good morning to you" she replied then tried to walk over to the stove but was blocked by Flack

"It's a surprise, now get your cute little but back into my bed" he said in a stern voice

"You got it dude" she replied and gave him two thumbs up ala Michelle Tanner on Full House

He laughed "I was right last night, you are a dork"

"But you love me anyway" she joked as she made her way back into his room leaving Flack by himself with his thoughts _I think I'm starting to_ he said to himself, then went back to cooking.

* * *

Ten minutes later Flack walked into his bedroom carrying a tray and noticed Gabi sitting on the bed with her back against the headboard on her cell phone. He sat down next to her and waited patiently until she hung up.

"Sorry that was Mac" she told him "He wants me to come in for noon"

"Well that gives us" he paused and checked his clock on the night stand which read 9:05 "three hours" he said with a smirk

"For what?" she asked

"You will have to be patient my dear" he said

"Please how long have you known me" she replied then looked at the tray he brought in "So what did you make"

"Well we got eggs, bacon, toast, and my specialty French toast with cinnamon and of course orange juice" he said and she just looked at him with a surprised expression

"What didn't know I could cook?" he asked

"That and nobody's ever done this before, although Adam tried once and nearly started a large fire" she laughed at that memory then looked at Flack and feeling that she was betraying what ever they have by talking about her ex.

He seemed to pick up on that "Hey its okay to talk about him, he was a big part pf your life"

She nodded "Your right, but that's in the past and I've got a better guy in my present" she smiled

"Yeah and who might that be" Flack responded

"You don't know him, he's this tall, built guy with short black hair and beautiful blue eyes" Gabi said

"He sounds like a great guy" Flack chided

"He is, and I forgot to mention that he's great in bed" she said leaning over to place a kiss on his clean shaven cheek. "By the way you should stop the shaving for a while, you looked really hot with all that facial hair." "Now lets eat."

She grabbed a fork and knife and cut a small piece of the French toast and ate it. "mmm, that is really good" she told him with her mouth full

"Don't talk with your mouth full" he kidded

"Okay boss" she said then realized there was only one plate and asked "where's your food"

"Right there" he said nodding to her plate which she had just taken a piece of bacon off and began chewing.

She laughed "Yeah right get your own"

"I thought it be romantic, you know maybe we could feed each other" he said with a serious face but she knew he had to be joking.

"Since when are you romantic" asked Gabi

To which he replied "Since I met you" as soon as the words left his mouth they both started laughing

"Just give me a bite of something" he said looking at her with that puppy dog look

"Fine" she said picking up a fork and feeding him a piece of the French toast. They both lied there for an hour, occasionally feeding each other and stealing kisses as well as learning more about each other.

"Look I don't want to sound like I'm in a cliché romantic movie, but what is this?" she asked

"My room" he joked

"Don, I'm serious" replied Gabi

"I know" he said "what do you want this to be?"

"I asked you a question first" she replied

"Just humor me" Flack said to her

"I don't know, I mean I really care about you and we have fun together and I really don't even want to think about you being with another women, but we just started really getting along" she continued to ramble then looked at Flack who was ready to laugh

"You really take after Adam sometimes" he joked

She chuckled "So now will you answer my question"

"I really care about you too Gabs, your beautiful, smart, determined mainly stubborn" he smiled "your caring and you actually put up with my crap, and the sex is really really good" he ended which earned his second slap of the day this time on his bare chest

"Damn women" he said laughing "your violent" "but in all seriousness, Gabriella Spencer, you are an amazing women and I cant stand even thinking about you and another guy"

"So" she said trying not to sound desperate, but really wanted to know where her and Flack stood

"So" he mimicked the blonde

"Are we like boyfriend and girlfriend" she said imitating a valley girl

"I'm gonna have to think about that" he joked causing Gabi to glare at him "I'm kidding, please don't hit me again, I would love to be your boyfriend"

"Good" she said leaning over and giving him a kiss "cuz I like you a lot" she told him but her eyes said _I'm falling in love with you_

"I like you too" he responded as his eyes read _me too_

After staring at each other for a few more moments, Gabi suddenly got up from the bed, slowly began walking as she sensually undid the buttons on his shirt

"Where you going?" he asked his blue eyes mesmerized by his girlfriend who looked stunning in just his shirt

"I gotta shower, you coming?" she asked just as she undid the last button and let the shirt fall to the floor

He didn't answer but practically jumped out of bed and chased her into his bathroom.

* * *

After a twenty minute shower, which consisted of about five minutes of actually showering, Gabi and Flack were now at her apartment across town. It was ten thirty now and Flack didn't had to be in the same time as Gabi and she wanted to spend as much time with him as she could today because they would both be working for the next several days. Flack drove her to her apartment where he sat on her couch watching the highlights of the Ranger's game from last night. He groaned when he saw the final score was six to zero, Bruins.

Gabi was in her room changing into work clothes even though they planned on lounging around for another hour, she didn't want to wear the same clothes from last night, especially after taking a shower. She smirked at that thought as her mind flashed back to the steamy shower, her and Flack took earlier._ The things that man can do she thought._

She wanted to be comfortable today yet still professional, so she decided on black pants that flared at the end, a nice white cami, long sleeve pink Henley style shirt and pink flats.

She walked out into the living room and smiled when she saw her boyfriend sitting on her couch. _I love the sound of that _she thought to herself, and walked over to the couch, sat down next to him lying her head on his shoulder. He looked to her and just smiled then turned back to the television.

"Told ya they suck" Gabi said

"Hush women" he replied

"Ya know I can get use to this" she said

"What" he asked

"Just lying here, spending time with you" she smiled, the more time she spent with him the more comfortable she was in sharing with him how she feels

"I feel the same way" he told her and placed a kiss to her forehead. The rest of their time together they just lounged around the apartment until they had to go to work. Since they had to be in at the same time, and the crime lab and the precinct weren't that far apart, he drove her to the lab.

* * *

She walked in with a smile on her face and was met by Stella and Lindsey both looking at her.

"What's with that smile" Stella asked her best friend, which Gabi politely ignored and began walking toward the conference room to get up to speed on the case from yesterday.

"Ya what's gotten into you?" asked Lindsey

"Or should we say who" Stella remarked

"Are you ladies done now" Gabi said as they were now in the room waiting for Mac and the rest of the team to arrive

"Well how was it Gabs" asked Stella

"Really Stell, are we twelve" Gabi asked

"I just want to know if you had a good time and I will lay off" she replied to her friend

"I had a wonderful time and he was a gentlemen" she said sounding completely rehearsed

"C'mon Gabi, that's all your gonna say" Lindsey said

"All I will say is a lady doesn't kiss and tell" she said winking at her friends as they shared a laugh before the mood quickly turned serious as Mac, Danny and Hawkes walked in.

Mac walked over with the case file and placed it on the table.

"Anything new" Mac asked his team

Stella was the first to speak up "Tox came back on Melanie Jones, she had the same amount of GHB in her system as Molly"

Hawkes was next to speak "A uni found a bloody knife in an alley about two blocks from the first crime scene, the blood came back to the vic Molly Davis, there were prints but they didn't match anything in AFIS."

"And I got more bad news" Gabi said looking at her department issued cell phone where she was being informed of some lab results by Adam, "the hand writing sample we got from Jayden Roberts was not a match" she finished saying when Adam walked in with two pieces of paper in his hand

"What do you got Adam" Mac asked the lab tech

"Well as I was just telling Gabi, the handwriting sample is not a match, but if you take a look at this they are nearly identical, it took me a while to find out they weren't, it looks to me that this is a very good forgery" Adam said leaving the evidence with Mac as he walked back to the lab

"Thanks Adam" Stella said standing up to get a better view of the letters

"So what does this mean Mac" asked Lindsay

"This guy being framed" Danny questioned

Mac stood there frustrated and shook his head "None of this is making sense" he said

"Mac, Jayden Roberts fit's the description witnesses gave to a tee, maybe he changed his handwriting to try and throw us off" Gabi told her boss

"But why would he have signed his names to those letters" Stella said

"And have you read them, they talked about watching the girls from far away and things he wanted to do to them, why would they keep the notes" Gabi said before Mac could answer a receptionist walked in and handed him an envelope.

"What is it" Stella asked

"I don't know, it's addressed to 'detectives'" he said and slowly and carefully opened up the letter

_I hate to break it to you, but you'll never catch me. I'm just too good. Ha, that's what those girls told me. I watched them, they flirted with me yet when I made a move, they suddenly don't want it. They were teases. So I did something about it. Do you know how good it felt to plunge that knife into their stomachs, and slowly watch the life drain out of there eyes. That was the ultimately pleasure and soon I will do it again and there is nothing you can do to stop me. _

_~J~_

The whole team stood in shock at what had just been read. Yet Mac stayed in detective mode, put the letter down and grabbed a swab they had on the table to swipe the flap and gave it to Lindsey to bring down to DNA.

Gabi suddenly got an idea and ran out of the room to the receptionist, she was quickly followed by Mac.

"What did the guy who gave you the letter look like" questioned Gabi

"Umm I didn't really get a look at his, he was wearing a dark hoodie, but he was pretty tall and I think I saw some brown hair" she told her

"Mac he was here" Gabi said to her boss "He was right here" she said frustrated with the lack of progress they have made with this case.

"Gabi get Adam and check the tapes, this guy was here we gotta have him on tape, we know its not Jayden Roberts because he still in lockup" Mac told her and rushed from the desk to the AV room.

Walking in the room she shouted "Adam pull up the cameras from the front entrance" she told the lab tech

"Alright, what are we looking for?" he asked

"A killer" was her simple response as she closely watched the screen in front of her.

Adam scoured the video and waited until Gabi stopped him. "Right there" she said pointing to the man on the screen "Zoom in"

"Can you get a close up of his face" she asked, he zoomed in as close as he could but the man's face was not on camera

"Dammit" she said frustrated and stormed out of the room running right into Danny

"Whoa Gabs where's the fire" he joked

"That son of a bitch was here we could have had him" she nearly shouted at him

Stella walked over to the two before Danny could respond "A guy matching the suspects' description just bought a gun on fifth street, there sending over the security videos right now" she told the two as they followed her to the A/V room.

When the three of them entered the room Adam had the video playing.

"You get anything" she asked

"Not yet" Mac said "Wait pause it" he told Adam as they were watching the suspect hand the owner a card "Zoom in on the card"

Adam did as he was told "The name on the card is Cody Jones"

"Good now run that name in the St Francis and NYU Poly database, I want a face with that name" Mac said

Nothing came up in with St Francis but NYU Poly did come up with a match. Gabi was shocked when she saw the picture that was on the screen and the others notice

"You know who that is" Stella asked

"Yeah, that's Jayden's roommate, Flack and I talked to him a couple of days ago" she told them

"I'll have Flack put an APB on him, Danny take Hawkes and go to the school see if you can find out where he went" Mac told them

"And I'll go to the gun shop see if he said anything" Stella informed the team

Gabi walked into the precinct looking for Flack. This case was really getting to her and she just wanted it to be over.

"Couldn't get enough of me Spencer" he joked with that dimpled smile

"You wish but I'm here about the case" she said

"I know Mac called me but so far we got nothing" Flack told her. Just then a uniforms' walkie talkie went off _Shots fired at the Marriott on second ave, suspect is a male wearing dark hooded sweatshirt _

That place sounded familiar to Flack, so he opened the top drawer of his desk and took out his note book "That's where Kyle Simpson, the first vics boyfriend is staying" Flack told her, after the two had questioned him, Flack had the man write down the information of where they where he was going to be

"The killers going after him" she said and nearly ran out of the precinct

"Where you going" Flack shouted

"To the Marriott" she replied not looking back

He chase after her and grabbed to uniforms before meeting up with her at the entrance of the precinct

"Your not going without me Blondie" he said as they all got into her car and Flack called Mac to let him know what was going on. The four of them speed to the hotel and ran into the hotel to the front desk.

* * *

"What room is Kyle Roberts staying in" Flack shouted to the man at the front desk who was paying attention to the computer in front of him and not the detective

"I'm sorry sir I can not give out that information" the man said

Gabi unclipped her badge from her waist and slammed it on the desk. "How bout now" she said

"One moment" was his reply as he typed the information on the computer "Room 232" he told the detectives and they rushed to Kyle's room.

They arrived at the room with guns drawn. "Kyle NYPD, open up" Gabi shouted, they got no response but heard a loud noise from inside and Flack kicked the door open to see Cody Jones holding Kyle Simpson at gunpoint. The gun he had purchased from the store was aimed inches away from Kyle's head as he said tied up on a chair.

"Glad you guys could make it" Cody said menacingly looking at the cops who all had their guns pointed right at him.

"Cody put the gun down, this doesn't have to end like this" Gabi said trying to talk some sense into this man who obviously had problems.

"Shut up" he shouted

"Cody, think about this" Gabi once again

"Ooh detective I have thought about this which is why I am here, you see this guy" Cody said gesturing his gun at the petrified Kyle "was the only thing standing in the way of me and Molly"

"But Molly's dead" Gabi said to him

"I know that" he shouted "and I didn't mean to kill her I was just trying to talk some her, ya know she used to flirt with me and I thought she liked me until I went into her room and I saw the pictures of her with this loser"

Kyle struggled against his restraints upon hearing that comment which agitated the killer even more.

"But why come after him now" she questioned

He laughed menacingly "Why stop at just two" he said then placed his finger on the trigger and held it to Kyle's temple as the terrified man began to sob which made Cody laugh once more. Then in what seemed like a split second he spun around and shot his gun at the male uniform to the left of Gabi, out of the corner of her eye she could see Flack with a blank expression on his face. He then trained his gun on the blonde who didn't waste a second and fired two shots into his left arm. He fell to the ground screaming in pain as Flack rushed over to handcuff him.

"Ahh you shout me you bitch" he screamed as Flack had him on his back cuffing him

"Shut up" she said rushing over to Kyle as the other uniform checked on his injured colleague. As Gabi helped Kyle out of the restraints she looked at Flack with an expression that meant 'we need to talk'.

An hour later after Gabi filled out an incident report, and checking on the officer, who had been shot shoulder but will be fine, she was back at her apartment with Flack right behind her. Since he had to drop her off at her apartment, she wanted him to come in so they could talk about what happened at the hotel. In the six months she had been with Mac's team, Flack was always confident but the look she saw in his eyes seemed as though he was doubting himself and his abilities and that worried her.

"You coming in?" she asked him, he didn't answer but followed her inside and closed the door.

"You want anything" she asked slipping off her shoes and going to the fridge for a bottle of water

"No" was his simple response as he sat on her couch and she sat next to him

"So what was that about at the hotel?" she asked getting right down to business

"What are you talking about?" he questioned her

"C'mon Don, I'm not stupid I saw your face, you froze" Gabi said

"I didn't freeze" he stated trying to sound confident but Gabi saw right through it.

"Then why didn't you shoot the suspect when you had a chance" she said trying to stay calm "I'll tell you why because your scared if something, and I want to know what"

Flack got up from the couch angered "Ohh don't pull that shit with me, you aint a physiatrist"

She shook her head "No but I am your girlfriend and I want to know what's bothering you"

"You've been my girlfriend for less then a day so don't pretended that you know me" he shouted

She responded hiding the hurt that she felt from those words "And I've known you for longer, and the whole time I have you have been nothing but confident, but that's not what I saw tonight"

Flack was trying to keep his anger in check "I don't know what you think you saw but I'm fine" he said walking towards her door

"Is this about Angell?" she asked

"What" he said turning around

"Is this about her, I know her death still haunts you" she replied

"This has nothing to do with her" he shouted

"Then what does it have to do with, huh because I know something is bothering you" she shouted

"Just leave it Gabi" he told her in a softer voice then before

"No" she shouted

"If this isn't about Angell that what the hell is it about" she yelled

"I killed him alright" he screamed walking out of her apartment and slamming the door, leaving a confused, hurt and a now sobbing blonde alone in her apartment trying to comprehend what just happened.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm working on the next chapter and I plan on having it up around the holidays.**


	22. Calling All Angels

**Happy Holidays!! I hope you enjoy whatever it is you celebrate!**

**The conversation between Flack and Gabi about what happened, I took some lines from 'Cuckoo's Nest.' And I used the end from 'Second Chances'**

**I don't own anything you recognize, just Gabi.**

**

* * *

**Gabi had her back against the door of her apartment with her head in her hands crying, trying to comprehend what just happened. _I killed him alright. _Those four words kept playing over and over in her head, as she had so many questions. _What happened?, who did he kill?._ She slowly got up and walked to her kitchen ,turning on the sink to splash cold water in her face, then drying her no longer tear stained face with a paper towel.

She walked over to the couch and grabbed her purse which was just sitting there. Searching through it she found her cell phone, searching through the contacts till she found the name_ Flack_. Her hand hovered over the send button, but she couldn't push herself to do it. _I'll give him some time _she thought to herself _I talk to him tomorrow._ With that, she walked to her room and tried to get a good night sleep.

The next morning the blonde awake to her phone playing the song 'Secret Lovers' signaling that she had a message from Stella. The two were playing around one day when Gabi decided that should be 'their song'. Gabi laughed when she heard it _I gotta change that._ She thought to herself. Clicking the 'view now' button to read the message which said:_ Meeting at that café on 5th__ street for breakfast be there for 9._

Placing her phone on the nightstand she looked at her clock which was shining 8:15, meaning she had 45 minutes to get up, shower, get dressed and make it to the café. With a sigh the blonde got out of bed thinking this was going to be a long day.

She arrived at Mandy's, the local café at ten after nine because there was traffic, as she walked in she noticed the entire team was there, with the exception of Flack.

"Its about time Spencer" Danny commented as the blonde took of her pink pea coat revealing a white long sleeve Aerosmith shirt accompanied by her light skinny jeans and tan ugg boots and took a sear next to Hawkes at the table

"It takes time to look beautiful Daniel" she joked

"Well you should have taken some more" he quipped referring to he comfortable attire as she then flipped him off making her colleagues laugh.

"So anyone know were Flack is" Lindsey asked

Just then a tired looking Flack walked through the front door and took the only seat available which just happen to be across from Gabi.

"Bout time you got here Flack" Danny said to his best friend "Did you need time to look beautiful too"

Flack just looked at him confused "Pay no attention to him" Gabi chuckled

The waitress walked over to the table and gave the two of them a menu and asked if she could get them anything to drink, which they both quickly replied 'coffee', and she walked off to get their drinks. The others had already gotten their drinks and were waiting for Gabi and Flack to arrive before they ordered their food.

The waitress came back with their drinks and took every ones order. Mac raised his coffee mug "A toast to a great team" he said

"And for catching the bad guy" Stella added as everyone clinked their mugs together

"This reminds me of the last time we went out" Gabi told her friends "It was the Compass Killer and I had just transferred here"

"There's never a dull moment" Stella laughed

"I remember that night" Danny said " Adam was in love with that waitress and tried to pick her up"

"I did not" Adam defended himself

"Yes you did" Gabi said "You tried to impress her with your lame pick up lines"

"You fell for them" Adam laughed

"Yes but I was young a stupid" Gabi joked

"Anyways" Lindsay said "Did you realize everyone at this table is together, well except Hawkes and Adam"

"What" Adam asked confused, obviously Danny and Lindsay were together, and Mac and Stella had been dating, but Gabi and Flack?

"Ya, me and Danny" she said grabbing her husbands hand "Mac and Stella are together" she said causing everyone to look at the two as Mac slightly blushed "And Gabi and Flack are too"

"We went on one date Monroe" Flack informed her

"Well anyways I just noticed that" she added

"Wow way to be random Linds" Gabi said

"Maybe we should go out sometime Hawkes" Adam said

"In your dreams, Ross" Hawkes joked

"How'd you know" Adam laughed causing everyone to let out a chuckle, even Flack who seemed to have nothing to say

The waitress came back as they all ordered. Everyone made small talk until their food got there. Even Flack talked a little bit but you could tell that he was not himself. During the next hour Mac and Stella had to leave because they were on shift, and Hawkes had gone to court. So Danny, Lindsay, Flack, Adam and Gabi all remained.

"So how's Lucy?" Gabi asked trying to get out of the silence that was there

"She's getting so big" Lindsay beamed " And starting to get into everything"

Gabi laughed "You guys ever think about having another one" she asked to which Danny almost choked on what food he had that was left over.

"I think one rugrats' enough for now" he joked

"Well I gotta go" Flack said putting his hand in his back pocket to get his wallet and threw some money on the table. He got up from the table to slide his jacket on.

He said goodbye to everyone and made his way out the door.

"I gotta go" Gabi said trying to quickly come up with an excuse so it didn't look like she was following Flack "Gotta get some more Christmas shopping done before I go into work." She threw her money on the table, slipped her pea coat on and left the restaurant.

* * *

Once outside she saw him walking to his car as she called after him.

"Flack" she shouted but he didn't turn around, she could feel the hurt that caused

"Flack" she shouted again and again he didn't respond

"Don" she shouted and ran to catch up with him as he turned around

"What's going on?" she asked really worried about him

"Gabi" he said not wanting to get into this in the middle of the side walk

"I want to know what's going on" she said "You said you killed him" she whispered "What's going on?" she asked again

He sighed and realized he should tell her. "Look I don't want to do this here"

"Alright, then I meet you at your place, it's closer" she said as they walked to their cars.

They made it to his apartment which was about ten minutes from the restaurant. They met up at the front of his building and were silent the short trip to his apartment.

"Well this is awkward" she muttered to herself as Flack let out a laugh

"Its alive" she joked causing him to laugh once again

"So are you gonna tell me what this depressive mood is about?" Gabi questioned wanting to get right the point

"I was hoping you would forget that" he said trying to give her a kiss

"Nice try" she said shaking her head and taking a step back

"I told you before that after Angell died I was a mess. I starting drinking and if I wasn't doing that I was trying to pick up any girl who was interested" he paused "but most of what I did wasn't because of her death, I mean ya I was upset but it didn't cause me to drink" he paused again "I drank to get the image out of my head, to get the feeling of killing somebody out of my mind" he turned to Gabi who was just staring at him intently listening to every word

"Your only the second person I talked to but I never got every word out the last time" "I killed Simon Cade" Flack admitted

"The one who killed Angell" she asked, while she wasn't with the lab at the time she got some information on the case once she got there.

"Yeah, I walked into the basement and I when I saw that bastard I lost it. I stood over him, looked him in the eyes and I shot him" Flack told her " I just wanted to make it right"

"Did it?" Gabi asked walking over to Flack who was now standing at his window "Did it make it right?"

"No" he stated simply "I know I crossed the line that day and I won't do it again" he stated emphatically

She nodded "You said before I'm the second person you told" she stated

"Yeah remember went I went AWOL when the Compass Killer was around" he asked her as she nodded again " I ended up at an old CI's where Mac found me and I mouthed off, of course I was drunk" "I tried to tell him but he said 'I'm not your priest I just want to know if I can count on you"

"It took me a while to re earn his trust and losing it again is not something I want to do" Flack told her

For once Gabi was speechless and drew her boyfriend into a loving hug. "So what happened at the hotel" she asked

"It was really the first time I was in the position where I needed to make a decision of whether to shoot or not" he told her

"And you froze" she said trying not to push but wanted him to share what he was feeling

"Yes I froze" he admitted "That's only the second time that happened" he said as if he was trying to defend that

"But it shouldn't have happened at all" she replied trying not to sound judgmental

"I know" he said keeping his anger in check

"I didn't mean it like that" she replied "but I want to make sure that your okay and it wont happen again"

"It wont" he said sounding confident as they both walked over to sit on his couch

"Good and as long as we are being honest and sharing secrets there something I have to tell you" she said turning to look at him

"You weren't born a man, were you" he joked breaking the serious mood that fell over them, which earned him a punch in the arm

"Well you definitely hit like one" he joked

"I'm trying to be serious" she said

"Alright I'm sorry" he said

"Look I've never been good in relationships and I know we just started dating yesterday" she let out a small laugh "but you scare me" she said

That sentence made Flack turn to her with a confused and hurt look written on his face

"I can see myself falling and falling hard for you and that scares me" she admitted

"And now I feel like an idiot, like I said I know we've only been dating for a day but the last couple of days we've spent together I got to know the real you and I like what I saw. After Adam, I haven't dated anyone and before him I let myself fall to quickly only to find out they were using me and I know that's not you, but I don't want to let myself get to know you any better only to find out this isn't going to work" she said letting all her feelings out hoping he wasn't going to laugh in her face.

"Gabi" he said turning to her and slowly moving a piece of her hair from her face "I know what you mean, so why don't we take it slow" he said to her

"Really" she asked

"Really" he replied and leaned in to kiss her. He gave her a quick kiss.

She then got up from the couch and was pulling her hair which was down and placing it into a messy bun.

"Where you going?" he asked as he noticed some color on the back of her neck when she put her hair up

"I gotta pee if you must know" she joked and walked to his bathroom

When she came out she sat back down. "What's on the back of your neck?" he asked

She didn't answer but turned around and showed him the butterfly on her neck, it was a mixture pinks, blues and purples.

"I got it when I got out of high school. I really love butterflies, their so free" she replied

He nodded, keeping this in mind as Christmas is around the corner. Just then his phone rang. Once he hung up he turned to her and told her to put her coat on

"Why where are we going?" she asked

"It's a surprise" he responded

* * *

They left his apartment and arrived at the 11th precinct where Flack picked up a man named Copper. The weird thing was he was dressed as Santa.

"Flack what's going on?" she questioned trying not to laugh

"In due time" he told her as they left and were now headed to the crime lab.

Meanwhile Mac was in his office putting his jacket on when Danny, Hawkes, and Lindsay walked in.

"What ya wanna see us about" Danny asked as he and Lindsay take a seat on the couch

"I need your help" he told them as Stella walked in holding a large paper bag "I got the last five" she said

"The last five what?" a confused Hawkes asked

"You'll see in a minute" Mac told the team as Stella put the back down on Mac's desk and took out what was inside

"Elf costumes" she says passing them out to the team members

"With what Mac making toys" Danny asked his boss

A smiling Mac shook his head "no no no delivering" he said

"Santa's sleigh broke down on the expressway about 45 minutes ago" said Stella

"He was on his way over here to pick up these toys" he said nodding his head to the large back to the left of him "to bring them to the Children and Families downtown"

"Ohh yeah" Lindsay said " I remember Adam was collecting money for that a few weeks ago"

"So which one of you guys is Santa" Hawkes laughed

Just Flack and Gabi walked in "Yoo" he said as his way of greeting

"I was starting to think you weren't going to deliver" Mac told Flack

"Get outta here" joked Flack

"What's going on" Gabi asked "Flack wouldn't tell me"

"You are going to be handing out toys downtown" Stella told her

"Ohh" she responded, that wasn't bad so she didn't know why Flack didn't tell her

"Alright" Flack started "That's Cooper" he said pointing to the man dressed as Santa, as he gave Mac the thumbs who pointed at him "from the 11th precinct, does all the precinct Christmas parties" he said then looked down at his watch "listen you got like an hour till his next gig so we should make a move. Ohh and I promised him dinner at Morton's your treat" he says to Mac who in return simply shrugged and smiled

"Flack, Gabs, here are your elf costumes" she says and hands each detective one

"Alright" Flack smiles

"Elf costumes" Gabi laughs and turns to Flack, that's why he didn't say anything. The two walked out and made their way to the locker room to quickly change.

"Alright lets roll" he says to everybody else and grabs the sack of toys "I'll get this, now hurry up and change". And the all walked to the locker room.

Gabi was putting on the green vest with red trim on the bottom over her blue polo when Lindsay walked in. They both quickly changed. The rest of the costume consisted of a red and white striped scarf and a green elf hat.

They walked outside as Gabi joked "This is sexy", both girls shared a laugh

They then saw the boys who were dressed the same as they were except they had green shirts on. Gabi walked over to Flack "Looking good detective" she joked

"Not so bad yourself blondie" he responded as he laughed

"Alright lets go" Mac told everyone

* * *

After an hour downtown at the benefit of handing out toys everyone made their way back home. Gabi had to go back to Flack's to pick up her car. Because it was dark out he walked her to it.

"You sure you don't want to come up" he asked

She smiled and shook her head "If I do I won't leave till tomorrow"

"And that a problem" he smirked

"It is when you got to be in work at 5 am" she replied

"I'll call you when I leave" she told him as she turned to open her car door

But Flack gently grabbed her by her arm and spun her around "What I don't get a goodnight kiss" he smirked

She didn't answer but gave him a gentle kiss. Well it started out as one but when Flack pushed his tongue into her mouth it was anything but. He gently moved her so her back was against her car. His hands were placed on her hips as her wound up in his hair. She let out a moan and pushed him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow" she said getting into her car and driving off, leaving the blue eyed detective with a huge smirk on his face as he walked up to his apartment.

* * *

**Its kinda short but I didn't want to squeeze everything together. The next chapter will be Christmas, then they will get back to work.**


	23. Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Once again Happy Holidays!!**

**Its short and fluffy but I wanted a holiday chapter.**

**I know the gifts may seem out of their price range but its Christmas; and besides its fiction J**

**Enjoy!!!**

* * *

Four days later it was Christmas morning. The team was planning on getting together to give each other their presents. And for some reason Gabi decided that they should do it at her apartment. It was 8:00 now and they were coming over at 10 and she had to clean her apartment before they got here. While it wasn't that bad, her apartment could definitely stand a vacuum and make it look nice. Plus she was making cookies for everyone. Or trying to, Gabi is not a natural cook.

Gabi walked over to her closet, grabbed her vacuum and began cleaning. An hour and a half after that she was in her room picking out clothes to wear. Her blonde hair was down and damp after she had taken a shower. Since it was Christmas she decided on wearing nice red sweater dress and white flats Now that she was dressed and it was now 9:30 Gabi decided she should start on the cookies. But before that she had to get the gifts from her bedroom. She wrapped them the night before after Flack left. They had spent Christmas Eve together, they went out to eat and to see a movie. Flack decided it was best that they went back to her place because Gabi was a snoop and would no doubt search his apartment for her present.

Now it was time to start the cookies. She bought a box of sugar cookies mix and planned on putting sprinkles on them. This is the first real Christmas she's had in five years. After her breakup with Adam, she didn't have anyone to celebrate with. Sometimes Stella would invite her over for dinner, but that was it. So Gabi was intent on making this one special.

* * *

A half an hour later there was a knock at the door, she opened it to find the team behind the door, with the exception of Sid who was currently out of town visiting his daughter in Connecticut. Everybody had a bag of gifts with them.

"Merry Christmas" she told them as they all responded

"Is something burning" Lindsay asked as she made her way into the apartment carrying Lucy, who looked adorable in her red velvet dress, white tights and black shoes, with a red headband on her sandy colored hair

"Ohh my god" Gabi practically screamed and ran over to the stove, grabbing the oven mitt and opening it, only to have smoke pouring out.

She quickly grabbed the sheet of cookies and placed in on top of the stove, they were black.

Stella walked over trying to bite back a laugh "Its alright Gabs" she said placing one of the bags she had brought and place it on her counter "When you told me you were baking I figured this would happen, so I picked some up at the store" Stella told her as she took them out and walked over to her living room placing them on the coffee table

"Thanks, I think" she joked

"Only you Spencer" Danny joked. How you could burn those cookies was beyond him

"Shut it Messer" she said "We wouldn't want that adorable little girl of yours to lose her daddy"

"Ohh I'm scared" he responded

"Children, its Christmas, cant you just get along" Lindsay joked

"He started it" teased Gabi as she took a seat next to her

"Is that new" Gabi asked her friend pointed to the sterling silver locket around Lindsay neck

"Yeah, Danny gave it to me this morning" she beamed "there's a picture of the baby inside"

She smiled "Alright present time, Ill give mine first since I this is my place" she joked as she handed everybody their gifts.

Adam opened his first. He was a huge Guitar Hero fan so Gabi bought him the game for the WII. He smiled an thanked her.

Next was Mac, he had two an envelope and a gift. He unwrapped the present and smiled when he saw it. It was a nice picture of the team taken when they had gone to the restaurant six months before in a beautiful frame. He opened the envelope and saw a gift card for Dunkin Donuts

"I didn't know what else to get you" Gabi told him nervously, thinking he wouldn't like what she had gotten

"I love it Gabriella" he smiled getting up from his spot and giving her a hug.

Gabi then gave Lindsay her gift wrapped in red Santa paper. Unwrapping it and opening the box she grinned when she saw what she had received. It was a black and white Kate Spade bag.

"Thanks" she told her friend.

Next was Hawkes who got some shirts from her and Danny who received a couple of Robert DeNiro DVDs.

Gabi then walked over to her best friend and handed Stella her gift. When she opened it she was shocked. It was the black Christian Louboutin shoes she had seen online and only dreamed of receiving.

"Gabs, I can't believe you got these" Stella told her

"You're my best friend why wouldn't I" she responded

"Where's mine?" Flack said

"You didn't get anything" she joked to which he gave her a fake evil look

"I'm kidding, Merry Christmas" she said handing Flack a small neatly wrapped gift. Unwrapping the paper and opening the box the gift was in he carefully inspected the Bulova, and turning it over he saw that his name was engraved on it.

"Wow" he said shocked that she would buy him that

"Is that a good wow" she asked

"Yeah I love it" he said stealing a glance at her which didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the room.

"Okay whose next" Stella said

"I'll go" Lindsay responded and gave Flack his, which was from her and Danny "But you gotta open Hawkes gift first, they go together.

Flack opened the gift from Hawkes to find a Sean Avery jersey, a hockey player on the Rangers.

"Thanks man" he told him, while they weren't always good friends the two had forged a close relationship over the years

"And here's ours" Lindsay said handing Flack and envelope. He nearly jumped out of his seat when he saw it was two tickets to a Rangers game coming up in March, and he thanked the two of them a million times over.

Adam received NBA 2010 for the WII .Mac received a couple of outfits, Hawkes got some John Grishim books and Stella received a gift card to a spa. She tried not to laugh, as that was the same thing she bought for Lindsay.

Gabi was last to receive her gift from Danny and Lindsay. It was Paris Hilton's perfume.

"I hate that girl" she exclaimed to everyone "But this smells so good, thanks"

Hawkes handed out his gifts next. Adam received a new watch, Lindsay got a camera, Danny received guitar lessons from a pro. A few weeks before he bought himself a guitar wanting to learn how to play, something he had mentioned to Hawkes. Mac and Gabi each received a coffee maker, and Stella got a Bath and Body Works gift set.

Next was Stella. She bought Gabi the pink uggs she wanted, Hawkes a nice winter jacket, Flack received a few button down shirts from Macy's.

"I would have gotten you some ties, but you seem to have given up on that" referring to the casual attire he had been wearing for nearly the past year.

She gave Adam an gift card so he could purchase anything he liked. Danny the History of the World Series DVD, and Lindsay a gift card to a spa, as her and Mac as Lucy godparents' bought her some toys and clothes. She bought Mac something she hoped he would really enjoy, a new bass. The one he had was getting old and she knew he still played at Cozy's sometimes.

Next went Flack, he walked over to where Gabi was because that's were his gifts were. He quietly whispered to her "You'll be getting yours later". His breath on her ear nearly caused her to shiver.

Flack gave Adam his present first. It was a gift certificate to a website he had never heard of before. Adam looked at Flack

"My ma told me about this website where you can hire someone to clean your place for a day" Flack told him "I'm sorry buddy but you need one."

He presented Lindsay with a 49ers jersey. He remembered she told him she was a fan once. For Danny, it was two tickets to an upcoming Yankee game, for Mac he got a book detailing the history of the Marines, as a gag gift Flack had purchased the magic kit from the store where he and Hawkes had there RNA/DNA discussion. The real gift was the first 5 seasons of the show ER, something Hawkes wanted to see. He gave Stella a bottle of Greek wine named Agiorghitko, and a nice scarf that didn't look like something Flack would pick out, so she gave her friend a skeptical look.

"Gabi helped me with that" he told her.

Mac's gift from Flack was a DVD set of old westerns staring John Wayne, one of Macs favorite actors.

Adam handed out his gifts next. He gave Gabi a 'Chick Flick' gift basket, he saw it online and thought it was perfect for her. It contained chocolates, some tabloids and a few DVDs including her favorite film 'Sex and the City'

"Thanks Adam, I love it" Gabi told her ex

Adam got Danny and Lindsay reservations at a restaurant named Ancora for New Years Eve and promised them he would baby-sit Lucy. For Stella he bought her a red pea coat, again something Gabi helped with. Hawkes received a new wallet and more John Grisham books. For Mac he bought a Home Depot, because Mac was planning on redoing his apartment. For Flack he got him NHL 2010 for the PS3.

Last but no least was Mac. He gave Flack an Italian cookbook, Gabi a fleece New York Yankee blanket and Derek Jeter jersey, a new coat for Danny, a GPS for Lindsay, for Adam it was True Blood on DVD, and for Hawkes he presented him with piano lessons, something that Hawkes played a little as a child and was interested in relearning.

Mac turned to Stella and gave her a small square shaped box wrapped in blue and white paper with a white bow placed atop.

"Merry Christmas Stella" Mac smiled

She smiled back as she unwrapped the paper, opening the box she beamed at the sight in front of her. It was a sterling silver bracelet with the words "Let me count the ways" inscribed on it.

"Mac" she said at a loss for words "I love it, thank you" leaning over she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"There are many things you are in my life, I cant begin to count" he truthfully told her, referring to the inscription on the bracelet.

It was now noon and everyone had plans to be with family and friends in the city. Danny and Lindsay are going to his parents, while Mac and Stella are meeting up with friends, as is what Hawkes and Adam.

As Stella was putting her coat on she turned to her friend "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" she asked

"No thanks Stell, I'm meeting up with some friends from college" she replied

"You sure" Stella asked again

"I'm sure, now go have some fun" she said practically shoving them out "I love you, see you tomorrow" she told her as everyone left and closed the door.

She turned around to see a smirking Flack, he bent down and gave her a kiss full of passion, as he gently backed her against the front door. She groaned when his mouth left hers only to quickly be replaced with a moan as his mouth made a wet path down her neck, the slowly made his way back up to her mouth.

When he finally broke apart, leaning his forehead against hers he smiled "I've wanted to do that all morning"

Flack grabbed her hand and let her to the couch and walked over to where he had placed her gift.

"Merry Christmas" he said before taking a seat next to her.

She opened her gift to find a beautiful sterling silver chain with a silver and diamond butterfly necklace. She looked at him then the gift once more before closing the box and trying to hand it back to him.

"I can't accept this" she told him

"What why" he asked dumbfounded, he was sure she would love it

"It's not like I don't like it because I do, I love it, its gorgeous but its too much" she responded

"What do you mean" he asked

"Jewelry is something you give to a significant other, not someone you've been dating for like a week" she said

He laughed at that "Gabs its just a necklace, you said you loved butterflies, and you deserved something special after the year you had" he told her honestly before opening the box once more, taking the necklace out and unclasping it

"This thing cost me a small fortune" he joked "So I'm not taking no for an answer" he said as she turned so he could place it on her.

"I gotta go" he said suddenly realizing the time " I gotta be ad my parents in fifteen minutes" he up from the couch as she did too

"I'll call you later" he told her and gave her a small kiss

She smiled and sat back down on her couch twirling her necklace. _I've got a good life _she thought to herself


	24. All the Right Moves

**Hey, here's the next chapter. So, Living in Connecticut it has been extremely cold. Its supposed to get to like 40 today and I'm actually looking forward to it. That's a heat wave considering what we've been having!**

**I'm looking to rename the story if anyone has any suggestions let me know.**

**Huge thanks to Cass for the idea with the smut. This is an M rated chapter.**

* * *

It is now 2010. January 15th to be exact, which happens to be Flack's birthday, and Gabi still hadn't gotten him anything yet but she couldn't worry about that now. Everyone had spent New Years Eve with their families except Gabi and Stella, who made it a tradition since they met to spend the evening together. Sadly the new year didn't bring less crime. Not only that but since the week after Christmas the northeast had been blanketed with extremely cold temperatures, and there wasn't an end in sight. To make matters worse it was now six in the morning. The street lights where the only light they currently had.

Gabi was with Lindsay on their way to a crime scene downtown. Mac had called and told them they would meet Flack there. Hawkes was also on his way, but in a different car because he had been in court. They arrived at the scene to see Flack, dressed in jeans, nice waist length blue jacket, green and black plaid scarf. It was currently 25 degrees outside and everyone was bundled up, except Gabi, she was used to this weather. She stepped out of the car wearing a red pea coat with dark jeans and knee length black boots. Her attire earned a confused look Hawkes who stepped out of his vehicle dressed in a scarf and hat.

"You're not cold" he asked her

"What" she replied

"It's freezing out here" he replied as the two of them along with Lindsay walked toward Flack to see what was going on

"Please I'm from Buffalo this is warm" she told her co worker who let out a chuckle

They walked over to Flack who had just finished up talking to a man. They surveyed the scene and saw a totaled Nissan Altima smashed up against a telephone pole. This seem to be a simple accident, so why was a homicide detective and CSI crew needed.

"Why are we here, this is a car accident" Gabi asked

"But the man pinned underneath the car makes it at least manslaughter" Flack tells the CSI's

"Make that murder" Hawkes says from his position next to the body which had just been pulled out from underneath the car

"The gun shot wound in his head" he tells them

"Did he do it" Lindsay asked Flack nodding to the driver who was sitting in a squad car

"Didn't have a gun on him" Flack told her at this time Gabi was taking pictures of the scene as Hawkes was looking over the body for any trace.

"Did anybody see anything" Hawkes asked

"When does anybody see anything" Flack and Gabi said at the same time causing Hawkes and Lindsay to laugh

"Anything else we should know Flack" questioned Lindsay

"The idiot who was driving Ethan Martin, says he was texting, don't know who this early in the morning, obviously not paying when he felt something underneath the car, say he got scared let go of the wheel and crashed" he informed them

"Thanks Flack" Stella said and walked over to her colleagues

"So what do we got Hawkes" Lindsay asked

"Well he doesn't seem to have any injures consistent with being run over by a car, we'll have to see what Sid says but I think he was dead before he was run over" he informed her

"How does a dead man get up and then get hit by a car" Gabi questions

"It was a body dump" Lindsay says "Now we need to find the original crime scene"

"Well lets hope something here will help us" Gabi said

"Get anything off the vic Hawkes" Lindsay asked

"Just a foreign hair, its already bagged and tagged" he told her

"Linds, come look at this" Gabi said calling to her friend

"Look at this blood trail" Gabi said taking a few pictures before gently placing the camera down, taking a swab out of her kit a taking a sample of it.

"This is defiantly not the vic's so its gotta be the killers" Lindsay said

"Well lets follow the yellow brick road and see where this leads us" she joked then called over to Flack

"Ladies first" he said

"After you my dear" she smirked as he walked in front of the two women and followed the trail of blood

"Is it wrong to say I miss when you guys weren't getting along" Lindsay joked with her friend who didn't respond to that comment.

The three of them followed the blood trail until it just ended in front of what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse which was only three blocks away from the crime scene. Although it appeared to be abandoned the detectives were not going to take any chances. They quickly drew there guns and flashlights as Flack shouted NYPD. Of course there was no answer. Placing their guns back in the holsters and keeping the flashlights out they began to search, when Lindsay spotted a pool of blood, she took a swab of it and put it in the evidence bag. Then walked over to the door, took pictures and then dusted the door for prints, which she found a few.

"Guys" shouted Gabi "You might wanna look at this". They walked over all shining there lights to see what the detective was reffering to. It was a makeshift drug factory. Needles strung across tables, bags of white powders and pills on the tables and floor. As Lindsay took pictures and collected the evidence Gabi decided to search some more. She didn't need to walk far when she found a mattress, which clearly seemed out of place. Lifting the mattress she found what looked to be ten thousand dollars in cash.

"Boom" she exclaimed

"You gotta stop hanging out with Messer" Flack joked as he had just walked up behind her to hear her say Danny's catchphrase

"Whadda ya got Blondie" he asked

"Will you stop calling me that" she responded

"Nope" was Flacks simple answer

"Anyways, looks to be about ten grand" she replied then going to her kit to grab a pair of gloves and collect the money.

"Ya know are vic didn't look like a druggie" Flack noted

"Maybe he was just the dealer" Gabi replied

"C'mon how many dealers do you know that aren't on the shit themselves" he asked "Just doesn't make sense"

"Nothing about this case make sense" Gabi responded to the statement.

* * *

They spent nearly two hours going over the scene again before Lindsay and Gabi headed back to the crime lab as Flack went to the precinct but would be at the lab later to check up on the progress.

It was now noon and the two women were now at the crime lab while Hawkes offered to go to the morgue to get the autopsy results from Sid. The hair found on the victim had been sent to Trace, while the blood was in DNA. Lindsay was running the drugs through GCMS, while Gabi ran the prints Lindsay had found on the door.

"I got two unknowns and a hit on a Milton Wyatt aka M-Dogg, got a prior for possession of cocaine" she told Lindsay "and his usual hangout is a few blocks from that warehouse" "I'm gonna let Flack know, I call you if we get anything."

Gabi had called Flack and he was going to meet her there. As she stepped out of her car she grabbed her black and white stripped scarf and black gloves from the back seat because it had just started to snow. She walked toward the man who she could see was the person they were looking for.

She tapped on his shoulder. He smirked looking the blonde detective up and down his mouth forming an appreciative smile.

"Damn baby where have you been all my life" he said to her

"The crime lab" she told him seeing the confusion appearing on his face

"NYPD" she said lifting her red coat to show the man her badge. He quickly turned around trying to leave when he was met by a smirking Detective Flack

"Lets have a chat" Flack says

"You know this guy?" questioned Flack holding up a picture of the victim, who at this time was still a John Doe

"Never seen him before" he replied quickly

"Then explain to us why your print was found at an abandoned warehouse where that man was killed" Gabi asked

"You gots a boyfriend baby" he asked completely ignoring her question

"Just answer the question M-Dodd" an agitated Flack said

"Its M-Dogg" he responded to which Flack just rolled his eyes

"Answer the question or we'll be having this conversation downtown, and trust me I'd rather be there" he told him

"Aight I was there but I never saw that guy" he told the detectives

"What were you doing there" Gabi asked

"Whadda ya think sweetheart" he responded

"Well I think that's a violation of your probation and Detective Flack might have to take you in" she informed the suspect

"Yo no need to get hostile sweat cheeks" he said

"Listen M&M" Flack yelled

"It's M-Dogg" he responded

"Look cut the act I know your name is Milton and if you don't start answer these questions your gonna be locked up next to a felon named Bubba who hasn't seen the day of light in ten years and will turn anything into his girlfriend, including you" she angrily told him, something about this case was frustrating her

"Damn your hot" he told her

"Flack" she said motioning for him to arrest the suspect

"Alright alright let me see that pic again" he said to Flack as he showed it to him

"That's George McMahon, he's a regular customer" he admitted to the detectives

"And whose selling" Flack asked

"I don't know" he responded

"You don't know" Gabi replied

"Look you don't go in there, you knock on the door give a password and the dealer gives ya what ever you want" he told them

"And you've seen George McMahon there" questioned Flack

"Ya he usually comes after I leave" he said

"Well I can't imagine he would willingly tell you his name" the suspicious female detective said

"Your smart" he smirked "He dropped some business card once he's like a lawyer or something"

"Anything else you need to tell us" Gabi asked ready to leave and get back to the lab

"Nope" he replied as the detectives were ready to leave

"Wait can' I get your card or something case I remember anything" he asked

Gabi didn't responded but Flack gave Milton his "And your gonna be hearing from your probation officer"

They left him standing there as Flack walked with Gabi to her car.

"You doing anything tonight" she asked

"Planned on getting Chinese and watching ESPN" he responded

"Well that's a boring way to spend your birthday" she laughed "I'm taking you out tonight"

"Ya, what are we doing" he smirked

"Just be at my apartment at seven" she said walking to the driver side of her car and driving away.

* * *

Back at the lab Lindsay was working with Danny on the evidence while Gabi went to see Hawkes to find out the results of the autopsy Sid had performed.

"Did you get and id on the victim" Hawkes asked

"Ya his names George McMahon, apparently a lawyer, Flack's checking him out now at the precinct" she informed him

"So you got the autopsy results" she asked

"Yeah, COD was a single gunshot wound to the head, died nearly instantly" Hawkes replied

"So you were right" she said referring to earlier in the day when he was certain the car didn't kill the victim

"And that's not all tox showed their was herion,extasy, and cocaine in his system and the chemical composition of those drugs are the same as those found in the warehouse, I had Lindsay test them" Hawkes said

"So that proves what we already know, that George McMahon was in that warehouse" she said "Danny confirmed the blood we found is a match to the vic"

"But why would somewhere carry the body three blocks away and dump in the street" Hawkes questioned

"C'mon Hawkes druggies are not smart" she laughed "Who ever is running that drug factory didn't want us to know"

"But we found it" Hawkes said "And why would they leave the money and drugs there"

"Because they knew we would find it, they got more drugs with them. There gonna set up another factory somewhere else" she replied "And now we are nowhere closer to finding them"

"We'll get these guys Gabs" Hawkes told her "We always do"

* * *

It was later on that day and there were no new developments in the case. Gabi and Flack were currently in the elevator in her apartment complex on the way to her place. After the long day at work, Gabi took Flack to Ray's for dinner and some pool. Flack was standing behind her and she could sense his eyes on her.

"What" she smiled turning around to face him

"Your beautiful" he responded

"My my you are a charmer" she joked before reaching up to kiss him. It turned into full on make out session and when the doors opened they were still kissing slowly making the way to her apartment.

He pushed her up against the front door of her apartment without once breaking contact of the smoldering kiss. His hands fondled her ass, her hands on his shoulders. After a few more seconds she reluctantly broke the kiss as he let out a groan. She turned around half mindedly searching her purse for her keys.

"C'mon its my birthday" he groaned as he placed hot kisses on her neck on collar bone,

which was exposed due to her black off the shoulder top

"And you'll be getting a present soon" she replied suppressing a moan

"Can't I get it know" he mumbled against her skin

"Soon" she replied as she finally found her keys and put them in the lock

"Now back off you perv" she joked

"Fine" he said placing his hands in the air as the too say I surrender

"Make yourself at home I'm gonna change and then start dinner" she told him walking into her bedroom

"You mean the pizza you ordered on the way here" he said

"You know me so well" she smiled and walked into her room walking out a minute later in pink sweatpants and a large white t shirt that fell off her left shoulder. Just as she walked out there was a knock at the door. She opened the door to find the pizza man, paid him and closed it. She placed the box on her kitchen table and went to get plates when she noticed Flack just sitting on the couch.

"You gonna eat" she asked him as she grabbed a piece of cheese pizza, half of it was pepperoni, Flack's favorite

"You gonna bring it to me" he asked

"Pain in the ass" she joked grabbed a plate and brought him a piece of the pepperoni and took a seat next to him on her couch

"Here you go jerk" she joked as she grabbed the remote and turned on the TV to find TMZ on.

"Thanks" he said taking a bite of his food

"Really your watching this" he asked

"Hey its my guilty pleasure, and besides I never get it watch in when its on, I'm always at work, and beside this episodes almost over" she replied

They both sat there eating and watching the rest of the show, occasionally stealing glances at each other. When they were both Gabi went over to throw out the garbage then opened the fridge. Walking back over to Flack she placed a plate of vanilla and chocolate cupcakes with blue, red and white frosting, for the Rangers.

"What's this for" he asked

"Its your cake" she joked "I wanted to make you something and well you know how good I am at baking" she laughed "So I asked Linds to help me" she looked up at him not being able to read his expression.

"You think it's stupid don't you, I told you I'm not good at relationships" she told him

"No I think its cute" Flack told her

"Cute" she chuckled "What are you a girl"

"Defiantly not" he told her as she placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, then got up to walk to her bedroom.

"I'm going to get your gift, just stay there" she told him

Flack stayed sitting on the couch eating a cupcake waiting for his girlfriend to come back. She did come back five minutes later but not dressed in what she had on before, and the sight before him caused his mouth to drop. Gabi was standing less then ten feet away dressed up as a school girl. She had her hair done in low pigtails with pink ribbons holding them place. She wore a tight white sleeveless shirt that showed of her breast and cut off just below which she had tied, her skirt was pink, black and white plaid that barely hit the top of her thighs, black leather covered the top with suspenders attached to it. Her legs were covered in white knee high socks and a nice pair of black heels on her feet.

Flack just sat there staring at her, not knowing what to say. The silence was enough for Gabi who broke it by asking "You like". All he could do was nod. She slowly walked past him into the kitchen and grabbed a chair, placing it in the middle of her living room. Walking over to Flack she grabbed his hand, brought him to the chair and sat him down.

"What's this for?" he asked reaching out to try and touch her skirt but she quickly and playfully hit his hand away

"Its your present" she told him "I thought you deserve something special" she finished before turning her back and walking over to her stereo

"Now just sit there and relax" she told him placing a CD in the stereo as Beyonce's "Naughty Girl" began playing. She turned around and seductively began touching her body as Flack watched in awe. Gabi walked over to him and without touching him straddled his legs as she began to gyrate her body. Once again he tried to touch her but she grabbed his hands and moved them away.

"No touching" she whispered as she continued to gyrate. Without stopping her movements she sat on his lap as she slowly slid one hand up his thigh, when she felt his hands moving she grabbed them with one hand and with the other pulled the ribbons out of her hair.

"You're being a bad boy" she seductively whispered in his ear

"And what are you gonna do about it" he whispered back

"You need to be punished" she said her lips now inches away from his mouth as he felt her tie his hands to the sides of the chair with her ribbons.

"Kinky" he smirked

"You know cuffs would have worked better, I could easily get out of these" Flack said

"If your smart you wont" she smirked. Her hand had slowly moved up to fell his rock hard erection right throw the thin material of his jeans and let out a moan. She placed hot kisses on his chin working her way up his face. She stopped when she got to his ear, she kissed the spot below it, then bit down on his ear, all the while still fondling him. Satisfied with his response she slowly slid of his lap, he let out a moan of anger.

Turning around she seductively bent over to take off her heels and socks. Turning to face him she slipped the suspenders off. Grabbing the sit of the skirt she slid it over her long legs to reveal her white lace panties that barely covered her ass. Walking over to him she once again straddled him.

With her hot breath against his ear she whispered "If I untie you gonna be good" and he nodded

Gabi untied the ribbons, and once his hands were free he brought them up to slowly untied the shirt and slid it off her arms. He smirked when he saw her bra matched the underwear she was sporting. Before she could do anything he grabbed the back of her head so he could gain more access to her neck and place wet kisses all over it before he claimed her mouth in a heated kiss as their tongues dueled for dominance his hand left her hair and went to unhook her bra. Knowing what he was doing, it took all of her self control to push him off.

"What did I just say" she asked

"You're not listen to me I said you better be good, now I'm going to have to teach you how to be good." she smiled and grabbed his hand to help him out of the chair. She walked ahead of him but turned around "Good thing I paid attention in school" she winked. He practically ran to the door and slammed it behind them.

* * *

Suddenly Flack found himself being pushed against the door as Gabi quickly began to unbutton his green shirt. Quickly getting that off she helped him take off the wife beater he had underneath the shirt. She grabbed his hands and pushed him backwards so that he laid on her bed. Flack was shocked and also turned on by her need to take control. She took of his shoes and socks before he felt her crawling up the bed straddling him with a smirk on her face. She leaned over to her nightstand and opened the drawer. Grabbing what she was looking for she dangled her handcuffs in front of Flack as they both smiled.

"What are you gonna do with those" he smirked

"You're the detective you figure it out" she said before cuffing him to her bedpost.

She kissed down his stomach and stopped when she got to the top of his jeans. Sliding that and his boxers down his legs he laid there before her in all his glory. She took his cock in her hands and slowly and seductively played with it and she could see he was enjoying it. She let go and took it in her mouth and licked and sucked it until he couldn't take it anymore. She smiled when she saw the pleased look on his face, leaned over to get the keys to the cuffs and uncuffed him.

Before she could say or do anything he had her on her back. He had unhooked her bra and slipped it off her.

"You were wearing way too much" he replied and repeated her actions from earlier and placed hot kisses down her stomach. He grabbed her lace panties and pulled them off her legs. He placed a few hot kisses on her aching core before moving up her body and entering her quickly causing the blonde to moan. He started off slow but soon trusted harder and harder as she dug her fingers into his back.

"I'm gonna cum" she breathed heavily which turned Flack on even more

"Cum for me baby" he said as he continued to thrust into her hard.

"Don" she moaned

They both reached there climax as his sweaty and exhausted body laid on top of hers. He rolled off her and grabbed her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest and placed a kiss to it.

"Happy birthday" she smirked. He didn't reply but once again climbed on top of her.

"Ready for round two" he said with a devilish smile plastered on his face.


	25. Move Along

**Sorry about taking so long to update. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**I don't own CSI:NY, I only own Gabi and anyone you don't recognize.**

* * *

For the week following Flack's birthday when the two detectives fell asleep with two grins plastered on their faces after a few more 'rounds' of lovemaking, they began to fall into the same routine. They would go over each others apartments and end up having sex and this began to worry Gabi. She didn't want this relationship to be purely physically yet that seemed to be what it became. Of course she hadn't talked to Flack about this yet but planned on doing so later in the day, after they were both of from work. Gabi knows that Flack cares about her but wants to make sure they don't continue down the current road their on.

She was currently at the crime lab working on the George McMahon case. The lawyer that was found pinned underneath a car, but was killed by a bullet. This led the team to an empty warehouse which was being used as a drug factory, yet since then there were not many leads to follow.

"I got a hit on the hair found on the vics body" Adam told Gabi and Mac who were both in the lab

"So the guys in the system" she asked not surprised that someone with a record would be connected to this crime

"Well no" Adam replied

"What are talking about Adam" questioned Mac

"Well for starters its not a man" Adam said looking at the name and the results on a piece of paper "The hair came back as familiar match to Evan Cena, he's in jail for life for murder"

"So its his daughter" Gabi replied

"Yeah" Adam said then went to the computer to look up information on her "He's got one daughter, Holly" he replied

"I'm gonna take Lindsay with me" Mac informed Gabi "You stay here and work on the evidence" he finished and left the room to find the petite CSI

Just then Danny walked in looking like he was in some kind of pain. "You alright there Messer" a concerned Gabi asked

"I'm fine" he replied blowing of her question but she didn't believe him

"So whadda we got" Danny asked the two "And where was Mac heading off to"

"Mac's following a lead" Gabi told him "The hair we found on the victim came back to the daughter of a convicted murderer" and Danny just nodded at the answer to his question.

"Did you get anything from autopsy" Gabi asked Danny who had gone to the ME's office when he got a call from Sid asking him to come

"Yea" he replied reaching in to his back pocket taking out a small plastic bag with a bullet inside "Sid pulled this from the George's brain, says it was stuck in there pretty good" he said handing it to Adam

"Looks like a .45 automatic" Gabi said

"Ding ding ding you are correct my lady" Adam said after getting the results of the bullet

Danny laughed and Gabi just stared Adam who quickly muttered an 'I'm sorry'

"Anyway" Danny said trying to cut the awkwardness "Did you get a match to anything"

"Sadly no" Adam replied

"And sadly there's more" responded the lab tech "the blood trail you and Lindsay found came back as an unknown male"

"Were getting nowhere" Gabi said frustrated

"Lets look over the evidence from the warehouse again" Danny stated as he and Gabi grabbed the evidence they needed.

* * *

Meanwhile Mac and Lindsay along with Flack, who Mac had gone to in order to get Holly's address, at the front door of a large and expensive looking apartment building. The three were taking the elevator to the thirty fifth floor where Holly resided as Lindsay noticed the smirk that seemed to have been plastered on Flack's face for about a week.

"What's with the grin" Lindsay whispered

"I don't know what your talking about Monroe" he replied

"You've been walking around for a week looking like you just won the lottery" she replied

Flack was about to respond when the elevator chimed and the doors opened. The three walked out to Holly's apartment.

"Mrs. Cena, NYPD" Flack knocked and informed the women

The door opened revealing a petite women, looking to be in her mid thirties with dark eyes and black hair clearly wearing designer clothes holding on to a glass of what appeared to be red wine.

"What can I do for you officers" she asked

"Detectives" Flack corrected

"Do you know George McMahon" Lindsay asked

"He's dead isn't he?" the women bluntly stated and when she noticed the stone faces the detectives were currently sporting she knew it was true.

"I had a feeling this would happen but not this soon" she added

"How do you know Mr. McMahon" Mac asked

"He is" she paused "was my fiancée"

Mac nodded "What did you mean when he said you knew this was going to happen"

The dark haired women looked at Mac before tears sprung in her eyes " I knew about his drug problem but he promised me he was going to get clean. And I believed him but the other night he came home and I knew he was high and we argued and he left"

"What time was this" asked Mac

"About three am" she answered thinking back to the argument

"So how did your hair get on him" a skeptical Flack questioned the women

"What" she asked

"The CSI's found on foreign hair on your fiancée and it came back to you" he replied

"How is that possible" she asked

"We were able to match it to your father" Lindsay answered and noticed the angered look on Holly's face at the mention of her incarcerated father

"Miss" Mac stated trying to get her to answer Flack's question

"Look George was a good guy but sometimes when he got high he would get angry, really angry and it was like he was a completely different person" she cried

"Well when he came home, like I said we starting arguing, and he started saying some really nasty things, calling me a bitch I went to turn away from him and he lulled my hair and I fell" she informed the three

Flack looked over at the two CSI's for an answer as to if this incident could have caused the hair to be on the victim.

As if knowing what Flack was thinking Mac said " The hair could have gotten caught and then he transferred it to himself. The hair was found stuck on the victims pants.

"Where were you between the three and six am" Flack questioned

"Sleeping" she replied with a slight attitude "What else would I be doing?"

"Is there anything else you detectives need" Holly said still with an attitude

"Did your fiancée have any enemies, anyone you could think of who would want to kill him" Lindsay asked

"Other then my father no one that I could think of" she answered

"You keep in touch with him" Mac asked

"No" she laughed "but he certainly keeps tabs on me. My father wasn't to found of me dating a drug addict"

"This coming from a convicted murderer" scoffed Flack

"Look I don't know much, for the past couple of months George and I haven't really been talking so I wouldn't know what's going on" she said "Now if theirs nothing else"

She didn't finish because Mac had cut her off " If we need anything we know where to find you"

The detectives left the apartment building once again feeling as though this case was at a dead end.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the lab Danny, Gabi and Adam were currently going over the evidence from the warehouse. The needles and bags filled with drugs had no usable trace on it. So the only thing they had left to check was the money, looking to see if there was any trace on it.

"I found something" Adam announced "There's a white trace on the bill" he said taking a sample of it and went over to the GCMS.

"Danny you sure your alright you looked like you were in pain before" Gabi once again asked her friend

"I already told you I'm fine" he told her continuing to look over the money

"And I'm a detective and I know when people are lying" she replied

"Do you do this with Flack" replied Danny

"Do what" she asked

"Nag" was his simple response

"There's not much talking going on" she joked

Danny didn't answer and the two finished with the money coming up empty handed. Then Adam spoke up "Guys you might wanna see this" he summoned Danny and Gabi to the computer screen he was currently looking at.

"What's up Ross" Danny said

"Well the white trace is cocaine, the chemical composition is a match to drugs seized in a raid four months ago. Five people were arrested and guess who one of the lawyers' for a defendant was" Adam said

"George McMahon" Danny answered

"You are correct" Adam responded

"What's the name of that defendant" Gabi asked

"Nick Ryan" Adam informed the two

"What happened with the case" Danny said

"Nick Ryan was the only one convicted" Adam said reading the information from the screen

"So what are we thinking" Gabi said "Nick couldn't have killed him, according to this" she referred to the screen "he's currently serving fifteen years"

"He could of hired someone to do it" Adam chimed in

"But why" Gabi said

"This Nick Ryan guy is the only one convicted, his attorney is a druggie and some of the drugs from the raid turn up at McMahon's crime scene" Gabi started

"George needed a fix, found out about the warehouse and gets himself some drugs, and somebody there isn't too happy too him and then" Danny starts but is cut off by Adam

"Boom" Adam says

Gabi and Danny just stare at the lab tech. An embarrassed Adam replies "Sorry… that was your moment….I thought you were gonna…boom"

Gabi laughed at her Adams' antics and turns to Danny and tells him they need to find out more about this raid and Nick Ryan. The two leave the room when the blonde noticed something.

"Danny where's your badge" she asked

"Huh" was the sandy haired detectives reply

"Your badge" she stated again. This time the two were in the elevator on there way to talk to Flack.

Danny knew how stubborn and smart Gabi was and decided to confide the truth in her. "I hurt my back again at a scene last month and I went to an acupuncture place. Put my badge and dog tags in a locker came back and it was gone"

"Your badge was stolen" she stated shocked

"Yeah" he replied

"Did you report it" she asked and he replied with a no

"Why Danny" she asked frustrated

"I didn't want to make a big deal about it" he told her which was the same thing he told Flack when he found out

"It is a big deal" Gabi nearly shouted

"You sound like Flack" Danny said

"Flack knows" she questioned

"Yeah" he responded

"God Danny, do you know what's gonna happen when Mac finds out" she said frustrated with how juvenile her friend was being about this situation

"He's not gonna find out because your not gonna tell him right" Danny said

"Of course I wont" Gabi answered truthfully "But sooner or later he's gonna find out, and it wont be pretty"

* * *

**Yeah, not the best ending but it'll get better. And I promise I will have the next chapter up alot quicker.**

**I did use the boom line from "The Formula". I thought it was hilarious, and I love Adam.**


	26. According To You

**In reality Flack, as a homicide detective wouldn't be involved in a drug raid, but he did in 'Snow Day', so its okay lol. I still cant figure out why he did. Anyways Enjoy!**

* * *

Danny and Gabi were now sitting across from Flack at his desk as he scoured through his files to find the one he was looking for. Flack had been part of the raid involving Nick Ryan and the other two detectives wanted to learn everything about that case in order to help theirs.

"There's not a lot to tell ya guys" Flack told the two after checking on the case file "Raid happened bout four months ago, we'd been watching the guy for a while, got to the apartment found Nick and his bodies getting high, my guy arrested them and searched the apartment, found twenty kilos of coke"

"Why was Nick Ryan the only one arrested" Gabi asked

"His buddies turned on him, they all got community service" Flack told them "Ya gotta love the justice system" he joked to the other detectives

"You think he has something to do with the case?" Flack asked turning serious

"Drugs from the warehouse matched drugs from the raid" Danny said "He got any connections on the outside"

"I may be able to help with that" Gabi spoke up "I called the prison and they sent over the visitors log"

The two men looked at her as if thinking 'why I didn't think of that'

"I know I'm amazing" smirked Gabi "However nothing really stood out expect that one person visited Nick numerous times"

"So who is it?" questioned Flack

"Couldn't tell ya" she stated

"Whys that" Flack responded

"Take a look for you self gentleman" Gabi said placing the visitors log on Flack's desk as Danny walks around to take a look. Gabi had highlighted the name that appeared several times, as the guys tried not to laugh at what they were seeing.

"Anon Ymous" Danny read aloud "Clever"

"Other then the stupidity, is there any reason to suspect this person had anything to do with the murder" Danny asked.

"He signed in three times the day before the murder, And he signed in twenty minutes after the murder and the prison is only like fourteen blocks from the warehouse" Gabi informed her colleagues.

"So who is Anon Ymous" Danny questioned directing that towards Flack

"Lets take a ride downtown and find out" he said and got up to leave with Danny as Gabi followed. They got to the front door of when Flack turned around and asked "where are you going"

"With you guys" she said as if it was the most logical thing

"No your not" Flack said as she asked why "Hot woman angry convicts, bad combination"

"You think I'm hot" she laughed

"Gabi" he groaned

"Fine I'll be at the lab" she told him not wanting to get in an argument, she walked away but mumbled a "jerk" to herself

"I'll see ya tonight" he shouted she didn't answer, she just kept mumbling to herself which caused the two detectives to laugh.

* * *

Danny and Flack were sitting across from Nick Ryan, the twenty something, medium build man, with light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked like he just stepped off the cover of GQ, not your typical druggie. The two were able to interview the man face to face instead of behind having to sit on the other side and talk to him through the phone.

"What can I do for ya" a smug Nick asked

"Your lawyers dead" Flack replied getting right to the point

"Yeah that a real shame" he said

"I see your real chocked up about it" scoffed Danny

"Guy was a scumbag" was his simple answer

"And whys that" Flack asked

"Dude was high when he was represented me got me fifteen years in this hellhole" Nick responded with anger in his voice

"Funny, I thought it was your drug use" Flack smiled

"That's a good one detective" letting out a fake laugh the then posed a question to the two "Is there a reason you're here or were you bored chasing down suspects in your cheap suits?"

Danny and Flack looked at each other and let out a chuckle "That good when you get outta here you should look into changing your career to comedy"

"But he wont be getting out Danno, it'll be at least another twenty five for conspiracy" smiled Flack and Danny nodded

"What are you talking about" he asked trying to sound confused

"I'm talking about the guy you hired to kill your attorney George McMahon" Flack stated

"You got the wrong guy gentlemen" the cocky man smirked

"I'm sure you don't" Danny smiled "Humor me and tell me and tell me who Anon Ymous is"

"Don't know" he shrugged

"You don't know who visited you three times in a day, don't think your that popular. So why don't you make this easy on us and tell us who you hired, and we might be able to help you" Flack informed the suspect

He refused to answer so Danny decided to ask another question about the case. "Okay so let me ask you this, why drugs from the raid at your apartment ended up at our crime scene"

"Your detectives shouldn't you be able to figure that out" was his response

By this time the two detectives had enough and informed the man that they would be back. "Whadda ya thinking Messer" questioned Flack as the two walked to Flack's department issued vehicle.

"This guys in on it, we just need proof" and with that the two drove off headed back to work.

* * *

Both Flack and Danny went to the lab to talk to Gabi again. They saw her holding a can of soda talking in the hallway to a male lab tech. It wasn't that he was a guy that bothered Flack, it was the fact that he was standing way to close to his girlfriend.

The two walked up to her as Danny shouted "Yo Blondie"

Gabi turned around to see Danny and Flack behind her "Damn Messer, yell a little louder next time, don't think they heard ya on the first floor"

"What ya doin?" Danny asked as Flack stared the young male tech who was currently checking Gabi out unbeknownst to her

"I was just talking to Jason" she informed him "Why what's up?"

"Just got back from talking to Nick Ryan, thought we'd fill ya in" he told her

"I'll talk to ya in a little bit, I'm on break right now" she responded

"You got a problem man" Jason asked Flack finally noticing the death glare he was getting

"Yeah I do" Flack said walking closer to the man. Sensing that Flack was angry Gabi tried to diffuse the situation. "Jason was being nice and bought me a soda" walking over to him looking him straight in his blue eyes

"So Gabi you wanna go out tonight maybe get a couple of real drinks" the handsome man asked

_This could get bad_ she thought before turning to face him answering "That's not a good idea" she was trying to be nice but apparently Jason didn't take being shot down very well.

"Why not" he sad taking a few steps toward her which got Flack even more angry

"I gotta a boyfriend" she answered honestly, walking to a trashcan nearby to throw out her empty drink

"I don't mind" he smirked advancing toward her again before Flack interceded putting his hands on the mans' chest and pushing him to the wall.

"She said no so you don't you beat it" Flack told the tech

Letting out a hard laugh he replied "You the boyfriend". Neither detective answered and Jason was at it again "Who knew you were into losers"

"Why don't you just leave man" Flack said ignoring that statement. Gabi had walked over and gently grabbed his arm trying to calm him down.

"I was just trying to talk to Gabriella" he said and winked at the blonde which gave her the creeps and she rolled her eyes at the comment.

"I bet she's a firecracker in bed" was his next statement which quickly earned a hard shove back against the wall

"Flack stop" Gabi said trying to control him to no avail, Danny did the same thing, yet got no response.

"What's going on here?" Mac yelled, who had just now walked upon the scene of the well built homicide detective holding the lab tech of the same build up against the wall.

"Just having a friendly conversation" Flack said to Mac letting Jason go.

"Yeah right" the tech added smothering down the wrinkles of his shirt "I was just talking to Gabriella when Mr. off his rocker, got all pissed and grabbed me."

"Is that what happened Gabi" Mac asked his CSI

"Jason kept asking me out, I told him no and he grabbed my arm. Flack saw and pushed him away" Gabi lied not wanting to cause an issue

"That's a lie" Jason said

"Shut up" Danny spoke up which cause Gabi to crack a small smile

"Jason get back to work, we'll talk later" he informed him as the man reluctantly did as he was told. "This is why work place relationships are frowned upon" Mac told the two. They had not confirmed their relationship to anyone, but Mac had suspected as did their close friends.

"Don't let this happen again" he stated and walked away from the two

Gabi looked to Flack before saying "Don't do that again"

"What" he responded

"Look I appreciate sticking up for me but I'm a grown women and I don't need you to do that especially at work" she told him honestly, embarrassed that this had happened at work.

"Well excuse me for trying to be your boyfriend" he said trying not to shout

"That's just it Flack, at work I don't need you to be my boyfriend, I need you to be my coworker" she informed him

"Fine" was his response

"Don't be angry Don" she said "but we need to keep our professional and our personal life separate or else this isn't gonna work"

Knowing she was right he nodded. "So we good" she asked

He looked around the hallway to make sure no one was there before gently kissing her

"Now we're good" he smiled and playfully smacked his arm

"What did I just say" she laughed

The two remained quiet walking to the meeting room where Danny when Mac left. They walked close with their shoulders occasionally touching, both just content with being near each other.

* * *

**Not feeling too well tonight, so this ones short. I'll have it up before next Friday the 19th****. I'm going to Boston that day (so excited!) and then I'll be working the whole week.**

**AND The Anon Ymous thing I'm pretty sure I've seen on TV before but I cant remember where. **


	27. In My Head

**Told ya I'd have it up. This is like the quickest update I did.**

* * *

Mac, Danny, Flack and Gabi were in the conference room at the crime lab, going over their case to see where they are at. Flack was currently on the phone with the prison where Nick Ryan was being held, to see if they could send over their surveillance videos from the night of the murder.

While he was doing that the other three detectives were discussing the evidence they have. "So what do we have" Mac asked. The detectives were investigating different aspects of the crime, so they needed to catch each other up.

"Danny found out that the drugs found at the warehouse are the same chemical composition as drugs from a raid a couple a months ago, Nick Ryan was the only one arrested and his lawyer was the victim" Gabi informed her boss

"You get anywhere with the mystery man" Mac questioned Danny

"Ryan wasn't talking" was Danny's response

Just then Flack walked over and spoke "We're gonna have to wait a while for that. Guard was killed at the prison, so their in no hurry to help the NYPD"

"Anything else" Mac asked when Flack's cell phone rang

"The blood trail from the crime scene to the warehouse didn't match anyone in the system. We know it wasn't the victims, so I called local hospitals, to see if anyone came in around the time of the murder, and I didn't get anything" Gabi told him

"So he either he had some one help him or he did it himself" Mac spoke

"Just got a call from one of my guys, some just pawned off a .45 auto, same as our murder weapon" Flack told them

"Take Gabi and go down there" Mac said as Gabi and Flack left the room

* * *

On the way to the pawn shop, the ride was pretty quiet when Flack asked Gabi a simple question "Do you wanna go to my place or yours tonight?". Since they began dating, they would go to one of their apartments to hang out at least two days a week. Gabi really wanted to talk to get to know him better, yet they would always end up having sex.

"Maybe we shouldn't tonight" Gabi spoke which confused Flack

"Why" he asked

"I'm not feel well" she lied

"Bull Gabs" he called her bluff

"I don't want this to be a sexual relationship" she stated

"What" was his response

"I don't just want us to have sex" admitted Gabi

He sighed "I thought we talked about this"

"We did at Christmas, but since your birthday that's practically all we've been doing" she said

Flack hid the smirk he felt coming just thinking about his birthday. She had dressed up as a school girl and danced for him.

"See you were thinking about it" she said beginning to get herself upset

"This isn't just sex to me Gabi, I really care about you" he told her

"Well sometimes I don't feel like it" she admitted

"Did I not stick up for you yesterday" she nodded "Do I not always listen to you when your having a bad day and you want someone to talk to" she nodded again "I wouldn't do that if I just wanted to get in your pants"

"I know" she said "But I told you I've had bad relationships and I don't want this to end up like that"

"How bout we go out to dinner to night" he smiled

"Really" she said turning to look at him and saw the sincerity in his blue eyes

"Ya I'll take you to a nice restaurant, then we could go back to your place to watch that chick flick you wanted to see" he smiled again

"Precious is not a chick flick" she replied

"Whatever" was his response

They had stopped at a red light and Gabi leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Flack turned and asked "What was that for"

"For putting up with me and for being a good guy" was her answer

"I try" he responded as they both laughed

* * *

They arrived at the small rundown pawn shop. They saw who they assumed was the manger, a short overweight man with graying hair talking to a young women.

"Can I help you?" asked the man

"Got any guns" she asked simply

"Yeah" he smiled at the pretty detective

"Ya mind if I talk a look at one" she asked in sultry voice

"Looking for anything in particular pretty lady" he said sounding sleazy, it took all Flack had not to say something to this guy

".45 Automatic would be nice" Gabi smiled

"My kind of girl" the man smirked then walked over to where the gun was located, then handed it to the blonde. She handed over to Flack, who took it apart and looked to see if the gun had been used.

"Hey" the man shouted at Flack

"One round spent" Flack informed Gabi

"What are you doing" he asked Flack

"NYPD" Gabi flashed her badge "Who sold you it"

The man remained silent "That gun may have been used in a murder, so you might wanna answer my questions" she said

"It was a man" was the managers response

"Can you be more specific" Flack spoke

"Bout your height I guess, didn't really get a good look at him, he had a hat covering face" he informed them

"Anything unusual about him" Gabi questioned

"He had a bandage on his arm, looked like it was still bleeding though" he said

* * *

Gabi thanked the man, then left with Flack and the gun in hand. Once back at the crime lab, Gabi told him she was going to send this gun to ballistics, and he went back to the precinct. She had told the women in the ballistics lab to let her know as soon as she had the results.

She was in the hallway talking to Mac about what happened, when Hawkes came out of the AV room with a smile on his face.

"Hey guys, you gotta see this" he told the two and they followed him in there

Inside he had a video pulled up. "The prison finally sent the video over and while I couldn't get close up of the face, I was able to pull measurements of it. It didn't match anything in the system, I did get this" Hawkes said pulling up a picture and information on the man

"Bob Dodson" Gabi said reading the name off the screen "Can we connect him to George McMahon"

"Take a look at the employment information" Mac told her pointing to the information on the screen

"McMahon and Associates" Gabi read aloud

"Turns out the company, had every employee get their picture taken and fingerprints to put in a system, for security reasons apparently" he said

The women who had run the test results came into the room, handed her the results and the fingerprints she was able to lift off the gun.

"Thanks Pam" Gabi called to the tech

Looking down at the results she read them to Mac and Hawkes "Bullet from the pawn shop matches the bullet pulled from the victim. Can you be a dear and run the prints against Dodson's" she smiled at Hawkes

"My pleasure" he playfully winked then did as she asked and ran the prints, smiling with the words MATCH came up on the screen.

"We got him" she smiled

* * *

Mac went with Flack to pick up Bob Dodson at his apartment downtown. Bringing him to the precinct Gabi, Hawkes and Danny watched the interrogation from outside.

"What happened to your arm" was Flack's first question

"Walked into a door" he lied

"Or did he fight back" Flack said

The man didn't reply but had a confused look on his face

"Do you own a gun" Mac questioned not following up in that question

"Nope" was Bob's answer

"Then how did your prints get on one" Flack asked and he shrugged

"He forget to mentioned that the gun was used to murder George McMahon" Mac stated pulling a picture of the victim from a folder and putting on the table for the suspect to see "Who happens to be your former boss"

"We also have you on tape, visting a felon and former client of George McMahon, the day of his murder" Flack said presenting all the evidence they had

"He had it coming" Bob replied

"Care to expand on that" Mac asked

"He was a hypocrite, didn't want his emplpoyees smoking, drinking or doing drugs, says he wanted all of us healthy. Yet one day I walked in on him snorting coke in his office. Couple days later he fired me for drinking on the job" he told his story

"So one day you just decided to kill him" Flack stated

"I aint going down for this alone" he said

"What does that mean" Mac asked "Who hired you?"

"Nick Ryan" Bob Dodson told the detectives "He was getting antsy sitting in that cell and wanted to get back at his lawyer for putting him there"

"How did he know about you" Mac questioned

"An old buddy of mine did something stupid couple years ago, so hes sitting in the cell next to Nick, they got to talking" he replied

"Why not leave the body in the warehouse?" was Flack's next question

"Couldn't let you guys find it" he smirked

"Did you take anything from the warehouse" Flack asked and he answered no

"I got a couple of uniforms checking your place as we speak, and if I find out your lying, that's at least another ten years to your sentence" Flack said as him and Mac got up and motioned for a uniform to aresst him. At the door Mac turned around and asked "What really happened to your arm"

"Bastard bit me" he responded

Gabi smiled from her spot, happy that this case was over and that she was heading out soon. She was finally going to spend some quality time with her boyfriend.


	28. Naturally

**Cant believe I've been writing this story for almost a year. I really love writing it and I'm glad people like it. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, it really keeps me going.**

**This chapter's short and full of fluff. Enjoy!**

* * *

After their shifts were over Gabi went to her apartment to get a change of clothes. Earlier they had decided that since they were both going to be getting out later than excepted that she should just spend the night at his house. They could order take out instead of going out and just relax. Gabi agreed but for some reason was nervous. They had spent the night at each others apartment a few times before, but she felt that this was different. Shaking that thought, she knocked on his door with a blue and white striped over night bag in her hand.

Flack opened the door and smiled "I left he door unlocked you could have just come in"

"I would a felt weird" she admitted dropping her bag near the side of his couch

"Why" he asked "Its not like you haven't been here a million times"

"I know" she said looking down "Well what if you were naked"

"You've seen it all before" he smiled enjoying the fact that she was getting flustered

"What if you had another girl here" she said

"I don't bring them to my apartment" he smirked as she smacked him on the shoulder

"You are suppose to say there is no other girl" she told him "Unless there is"

"No" he replied quickly "Come here" he motioned for her to come over so he could hug her "There is no one else, what is going on with you"

"I don't know this just seems so permanent" she said

"Whadda ya mean" he asked

"Its all boyfriend girlfriend" she told him

"Isn't that what we are" he smirked

"Ya. You remember around Christmas when I told you that I was scared because I could see myself falling for you" she asked him

He nodded, it was when he confided in her about killing Simon Cade. She in turn had opened up and told him that she had been bad at relationships where she always let herself fall hard only to get hurt.

"I let my guard down when I'm around and I let you know the real me, which is not something I take lightly. I know we agreed on taking this slow but I cant ignore how I feel anymore" she said looking up to stare him in the eyes "I love you"

Flack stood shocked not believing what he was hearing. Gabi's face quickly turned to one full of hurt and disappointment and her heart began to break "And I could tell by the look on your face you don't feel the same way" Flack tried to speak but Gabi kept going "And I understand.. I mean we've only been going out for four months… people don't fall in love in that short amount of time" tears were now freely falling down her face "To save myself anymore embarrassment I am just going to leave and we can pretend that this whole thing never happened"

"Gabs" he said in a gentle voice reaching out to wipe tears of her face with the pads of his thumbs "That look was a look of surprise I didn't think you would break first"

"What" she replied

"I love you too" he admitted moving his hands from he face and taking her hands in his

"Really" Gabi said looking at him in wonder

"Really" he replied leaning in a meeting her lips in a soft, loving kiss.

He pulled away, gently toying with the butterfly necklace he bought her for Christmas that hung around her neck "Is that why you kept saying that you didn't want this to be all about sex"

"Yeah" she said looking embarrassed "It was okay before just having sex but once I realized how I felt I didn't want that to be the only thing. And I was afraid of telling you because I didn't scare you away"

"I'm not going anyway" he smiled kissing the corner of her mouth "So we good"

"We're better than good" she smiled pecking his lips when her stomach suddenly growled

"Way to ruin the moment" he laughed

"I'm sorry" she giggled "I'm hungry and you were suppose to take me out"

"We'll go this weekend" he smiled "Right now what you in the mood for Italian or Chinese"

"Mexican" she exclaimed

"You just have to be difficult" he laughed walking over to where he kept takeout menus "Mexican it is" he brought the menu over to her so she could decide what she wanted. When they decided, Flack placed the order and had been informed that it would be thirty minutes, meaning they would be getting their food at nine thirty.

"Whadda ya wanna do why we wait" Gabi asked

"We could talk" he said looking at his television

"There's a game on isn't there" she stated

"Ya" he replied. She grabbed his hand walked him to the couch and sat down and turned on the TV.

"You're the best" he told her as he grabbed the remote to turn on the Ranger's game that was currently playing which was in the third period.

"I know" she laughed bringing her legs up on the couch and laying her head on his chest.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too" she smiled _I cant say it enough _

* * *

The two lovers laid there watching the game occasionally talking. Half an hour later there was a knock on his door. Slowly getting up he walked over paying the man. When he turned around with the bag of food in his hand he noticed his girlfriend was nowhere to be found.

"Gabs" he called

"I'll be right out" she shouted and about a minute later left his room her hair now in a messy ponytail dressed in a sky blue cami which stopped just above her belly button showing a sliver of skin with white pajama pants that hung on her hips with polka dots that were in three different shades of blue. Her feet were bare show of her French manicured toes. He couldn't help but stare at this beautiful women.

"What" she said noticing his gaze

"Your beautiful" he smiled

Gabi let out a hearty laugh "Flattery will get you nowhere my love" she walked over to his kitchen counter where the bag of takeout food was "Now lets eat I'm starving"

They took their food, keeping it in its plastic container wand walked back over to his couch. Gabi sat Indian style next to Flack and began to eat. Stealing occasional loving glances at each other. Not really saying much as Flack kept an eye on the game playing on the television. The Rangers game ended while they were still eating and they ending up winning the game.

"You wanna take back your statement" Flack smirked looking over at Gabi

"What" she asked confused

"Bout the Ranger's sucking" he said

She stared at him for a minute then remembered their first date. They were watching the Rangers and Bruins game when she told him that they sucked, which Flack did not find amusing.

"Don that was like five months ago" she laughed

"It still hurts me" he joked

"Aww poor baby" Gabi giggled leaning over and pecking his unshaven cheek "If it makes you happy, they aren't as bad as they were a few months ago"

"Not good enough" he replied trying to sound stern

"Fine" she pouted "The Rangers are the greatest hockey team to ever and no other team will ever come close to their greatness"

"There" he smiled his dimples showing "Was that hard"

"Very" she laughed "Now if only you would admit the same thing about the Yankees"

"Never" he quickly responded "I'm not a liar"

Gabi scoffed and continued to eat her food. Flack finished his so he got up to through his out then went into his room to change. When he returned he had on a pair of navy blue pajama pants and a tight short sleeved grey shirt that clung to his masculine body. Gabi really wanted tonight to be different and that meant no sex, but Flack's clothing combined with his scruffy look, he was making her resolve to abstain very difficult.

Ignoring thoughts of doing anything sexual with him, Gabi grabbed the remote that he had left sitting next to her and began flipping through the channels. She saw an advertisement for Lingerie Football and had to laugh.

"What's so funny" Flack asked returning to his seat on the couch with a bottle of water in hand he had taken from his fridge as he caught a glimpse of the advertisement.

"I guess its time I come clean" she stated "I once played Lingerie football.. I was in college and I needed extra money I only played for two games before I got hurt"

"That's so hot" was his response which caused Gabi to playfully smack his arm "Perv"

"Think you can show me some of your moves sometime" he grinned

Gabi pushed him so he was lying flat on his back, her legs straddling his her arms pinning his wrists above his head. "Do you do this with the girls" Flack smirked

She removed her hands from wrists before using her right hand she pinched his nipple hard causing him to cry out in pain "oww"

Gabi smirked "That's what ya get for being a pervert" she tried to get off him but he grabbed her sides pulling her down. His mouth seized hers in a tantalizing kiss. His tounge begging her to open her mouth as she quickly obliged. They played with each others mouths for a few minutes. His mouth left hers, kissing a path down her neck playfully nipping at her neck every now and then. His hands slowly made there way to her hips that toyed with her pajama bottoms. Gabi was ready to give in when she felt his hands slipped in her pants and fondled her ass which were covered in barely there white lace painties.

"Stop" she whispered pulling away from his lips that had once again reclaimed hers

"Stop" he replied "you're the one who jumped me" Flack laughed

She laughed and moved her body off of him "I'm sorry but I don't wanna have sex tonight"

He frowned and gently grabbed her pulling her close "You don't need apologize for anything. We dicussed this already"

"I know" she replied "Its just that your so damn sexy" Gabi laughed

"Part of my charm" he replied causing them to both laugh.

"Ya wanna watch that movie before it gets any later" asked Gabi suddenly remembering that they had reneted Precious and were going to watch it.

"Yeah" Flack said getting up to grab the movie and putting it in his DVD player. He went to sit back down when he noticed his girlfriend shivering. Flack walked into his room and grabbed the black comforter from his bed. He sat down next to her and pulled the blanket over both of them. She laid her head on his chest as he pulled her close to his body.

Once the movie was over around midnight Flack said to his girlfriend "I can't believe you made me watch that". He expected a sarcastic reply but when he didn't get one he looked down to see that she had fallen asleep. He smiled before grabbing the remote to turn off the TV. Flack gently kissed her temple and stared at her for another moment. Feeling a new emotion for the first time.

_I've never felt like this before_

_But I could definitely get used to it_


	29. Hot N' Cold

**Sorry bout taking so long to update. This chapters got some drama, let me know what you think about it!**

**I was gonna have this up the other day but I had writers block.**

* * *

A few mornings later on May forth, Gabi was at her apartment while Flack was asleep in her bedroom. Her birthday was the night before, and her, Flack, Danny and Lindsay all went to dinner and a movie before heading back to their respective places. Once back at her place, Flack had surprised her with a simple sterling silver claddagh ring. It was like a promise ring. He was worried that she wouldn't like it and that it made him look cheap. Yet she looked him straight in the eyes and told him she loved it. It really proved to her that he is taking this relationship seriously.

Currently, Gabi was in her kitchen trying to cook Flack breakfast. He had done it for her a few times before and she wanted to return the favor, but any one close to her knew she couldn't cook. Yet she found herself in his kitchen, standing at his stove with pancake batter in a frying pan while reading the directions on a box of mix, while she had toast in his toaster and eggs in another frying pan. She used her coffee maker that she had from back in college to make coffee.

_This is easy _she said to herself scrambling, to the best of her abilities the eggs. Once those were done, she grabbed two plates from her cabinet and put them on it. They actually looked pretty good although there were some brown spots. The toaster just went off and she took the pieces of toast out buttered them and put them on the same plate.

"Crap the pancakes" she said to herself walking over to the stove, she flipped them over and noticed that the bottom side was a little burnt."I just eat those" she said putting those on the plate as well.

She walked over to where she kept her cups and grabbed two, but one slipped out of her hand, fell on the floor and broke into pieces. Hearing a noise, Gabi turned around to see the amused face of her boyfriend, dressed in black pajama bottoms, his hair disheveled from sleep.

"Hello" she smiled acting as though nothing was going on

"Hello" he mimicked walking into her kitchen

"Be careful" she yelled pointing to the broken cup on the floor. He said nothing, picked up the cup and threw it in her garbage

"What are you doing" he asked smirking

"Making breakfast" she shrugged

"Is that what that is" he laughed pointing to the plate of semi burnt food

She frowned "I was just trying to be nice, we can order out if you want"

He could tell she was hurt by what he had said "No I want yours" he told her grabbing another cup

"Really" she smiled

"Yeah" he replied grabbing the plates and placing them on his kitchen counter. Gabi poured him coffee and brought the two cups over.

Sitting down next to him she watched as he cautiously took a small bite of the scrambled eggs. "It aint half bad" he smiled surprised

"You sound surprised" she stated

"Well lets face it Martha Stewart your not" he laughed

"Just shut up and eat" she laughed

"Yes ma'am" Flack smirked and the two enjoyed their breakfast together. They watched Sports Center for about an hour until Gabi realized what time it was.

"You gotta leave" she stated abruptly getting up from the couch

"What" he replied not moving from his spot

"Stella's supposed to be here in forty-five minutes" she told him "She's taking me out for my birthday. We made these plans like two weeks ago"

"Yet you forgot," he laughed "that's the first sign of old age"

"Your not funny" she said pick picking up on of her light pink pillows from her couch and throwing at him

"And I wouldn't joke your older than me" she retorted "But seriously you gotta leave she's coming to pick me up" she said grabbing his arm in a vain attempt to try and lift him of the couch

"And you don't want her to see me" he stood up placing his hand over his heart in mock hurt "Are you ashamed of me"

She shook her head smiling "No but if you don't leave I'm gonna want to do a lot of naughty things you" she said seductively checking him out

"Really" he smirked grabbing her hand and running into her bathroom "Show me"

And she did. They spent a half and hour in the shower, five minutes of that was actually showering. Afterwards as they helped each other dry off, Flack who had brought a change of clothes, had changed into his work clothes and was in her living room waiting to come out.

Gabi walked out with her blonde hair in a messy bun, a few loose pieces framing her face, very little makeup made her look younger than her thirty one years. He smiled noticing the ring on her right finger facing outward, signifying that she was in a relationship. He then noticed what she was wearing, a short white dress with an intricate design full of colors such as pinks, blues and oranges. The dress showed over her amazingly long legs and all that graced her feet were simple blue flats. She had a large pink purse over her shoulder.

"You going out like that" he asked

"Why you afraid I'll get me another boyfriend" she smiled "Don't worry you're the only one for me"

"That was lame" he laughed pecking her lips just as there was a knock at her door

"There's my other lover" she giggled opening the door to see Stella in a simple light blue dress, her curly hair pulled off her neck.

"Ready to go" Stella asked

"Yup" she replied as they all left her apartment.

* * *

Since this was their girls day out, Stella and Gabi went to the mall to shop, then afterwards Stella, who had to work the night before, was going to treat her friend to lunch at her favorite restaurant.

After going into a few stores and coming out with several bags, the two friends couldn't help themselves and were now in Victoria Secret looking through lingerie.

"You should get this" Stella laughed holding up a cheetah print bra with pink around the bottom and the matching skimpy thong

"Where's the rest of it" she laughed as she found something she thought would be perfect for Stella

"Stell look at this" she said showing her a navy blue bra and matching thong set with white detail, looking marine-like

"I've already got it" she blushed

"Really" Gabi questioned

"Really" she replied as the two laughed

"I missed this" Gabi suddenly stated "Just hanging out with you having fun"

"I know" Stella said " I feel the same way. We've just been busy lately"

"Yeah" Gabi said "But we definitely gotta do this more often"

They left the store without buying anything. Gabi told Stella she had enough lingerie for Flack. The two were leaving the mall chatting and Gabi brought up this morning.

"I made Flack breakfast this morning" Gabi told her

"And he's still alive" Stella questioned

"E tu Brute" Gabi replied as Stella looked at her confused

"Don told me I wasn't Martha Stewart" she informed her

"That you aren't" laughed Stella

"What is this gang up on Gabi day" Gabi laughed "And besides he told me it wasn't half bad"

"Probably trying to get in your pants" Stella smiled

"I hate you" Gabi pouted

"No you don't" she replied as the two got into Stella's car.

"Where to" Stella asked

"Can we stop at the bank" asked Gabi "I gotta pay my rent and my landlord will only take cash"

"Yeah" Stella replied "I need to take out some too"

Stella turned on the radio and the girls listened to music on their way to the bank. They got there about twenty minutes later and quickly walked inside the People's . They both went straight to the two ATM's located in the front of the building. Just when they had both gotten the money they needed, two armed men dressed in all black, with black ski masks rushed in. The weird thing was that the man who stayed behind who looked to be about six feet tall, kept staring at Gabi and Stella.

"Nobody move" one of them yelled. Fortunately, there were a hand full of people at this bank.

"And don't try any heroics" another one yelled seeing a bank teller trying to push the panic button. Gabi and Stella watched as the man tied up the people in the bank and locked them in some kind of room. Neither of the girls had their guns on them, and they weren't about to try and escape without letting the others go first. Their cops, its in their nature.

"Now what am I going to do with the two of you" the man who they quickly realized is the ringleader said pointing his gun at them

"You don't want to do this" Gabi pleaded "Were cops and if you kill us you'll never see the light of day again"

The man let out a harsh laugh "I know who you are" "Detective Stella Bonesera" he said pointing to Stella "Detective Gabriella Spencer, both NYPD Crime Lab under Detective Mac Taylor"

"Am I right" he said with an evil smirk "Ya see your boyfriend and I have some unfinished business to take care of" directing that comment to Gabi. They were confused as to how this guy knew about her life. By this time the other man had returned from tying up the bank customers who were now hostages.

"What" Gabi stated

"Your dating Detective Don Flack Jr, out of homicide, am I right" the man yelled

"I'm sorry I don't know what your talking about" Gabi lied

The man shot his gun, aiming right next to Gabi's shoulder. He forcibly grabbed her chin and said "Don't lie to me"

She maneuvered her face away from him. "What do you want" Stella spat

"Well me and my buddy here needed money, but I wasn't planning on you to lovely ladies to join us" he grabbed the two of them, walked them over to a spot and pushed them to the ground "Now your gonna make this a lot more fun" he motioned for the man to pass him the duct tape they used to tie up the hostages, then tied their hands behind there back. He knew these two would be trouble so he also duct taped their mouths shut. He grabbed Gabi's purse and searched for her phone. Once he found it, he snapped a picture of the two, as one of his men held a gun to their heads, and sent it to Flack.

* * *

Back at the crime lab Flack felt his phone vibrating. He smiled when he noticed it was a picture message from Gabi, wondering what it could be he opened it. A shocked Flack stated at the picture of his girlfriend and friend clearly being held against their will.

He practically ran to Mac's office. Not bothering to knock he walked inside, where Mac was sitting behind his desk writing some reports.

"Mac you gotta see this" he said showing him the picture

"Who sent it" he asked

"It was sent from Gabi's phone" Flack informed him

"Do you know where they are" he asked immensely concerned for his girlfriend as well as Gabi, whom he looked at like a daughter

"She didn't tell me" he told him "And we wont be able to find out from the picture"

"I'll have Adam try a track the phone" he said as the two headed down to the AV lab where Adam was.

"Adam, stop what your doing this is the top priority" Mac informed him "I need you to track Gabriella's phone"

"What's going on" a worried Adam asked

"Her and Stella have been taken hostage and we need to know where" he said

"I'm on it" Adam replied and quickly got to work tracking her phone

After a few minutes Adam was able to get the location. "Their at the People's bank on fifth street"

As soon as he said that Flack was at the door. Mac yelled his name. He turned around his eyes blazing with anger. "Look we need to treat this like any other hostage situation. Call hostage negotiations and I'll meet you there"

Flack said nothing and turned to leave "Don" Mac called and he turned around "There gonna be fine". He nodded hoping that Mac was right.

* * *

Flack, Mac, a couple of uniformed officers and HNT,the hostage negotiations team arrived at the bank nearly ten minutes later. The team was setting up and had men in place to shoot if need be. Flack wanted to talk to the hostage takers and Mac disagreed.

"Mac that picture was sent to me for a reason, why else would I get it" Flack said

"Coincidence" Mac stated

Just then his phone went off, he had a text message. Opening the message it read: Detective_ Flack glad you could make it._

"You still think so" he said showing Mac the message

Mac nodded " Do you know who'd be after you"

"I've pissed off a lot of people in my career Mac" Flack informed him

A man from HNT walked over to the two "We've got everything set detectives"

Mac thanked the man who walked off. Flack walked over to the red phone and called the bank to see what the men wanted.

"How are you Detective" the man said picking up the phone after the third ring

"Not so good" he replied sarcastically

"Whys that" the man replied

"Could it be that you've taken a group of people hostage two of them being people I care about" he was getting angrier by the second

"No that's not it" he laughed manically "Besides this is all your fault"

"Who are you" Flack demanded

"Your worst nightmare" he snapped "And don't worry, the women are safe" he paused "for now"

"Don't touch them" he yelled

"Ill talk to you soon" and with that the phone went dead

"Damn it" Flack shouted slamming the phone

"He said this is all my fault" he told Mac

"You have any idea who it is" questioned Mac

"Not a clue" the frustrated detecttive responded

Mac called Adam and told him to hack into the bank's security system to try and get a look at this guy.

Adam called back a few minutes later and told his boss he got into the building but the men were wearing masks. The best he could was tell him that both men appear to be around six feet tall.

Just then Hawkes arrived at the scene "Any news" he asked Mac

"Adam was able to break into the security system but the men are wearing masks" he told him

An idea formed in the doctor's head "Does this bank have air conditioners"

"I think so" Mac replied

"If we can get Adam to shut them down, we may be able to sweat theses guys out of their masks" Hawkes stated

"Its worth a shot" Mac said calling Adam back

Several minutes later Adam had gotten the air to turn off. The building got increasingly hotter and he watched as the two men finally took off their masks.

"Gotcha" he smiled getting a close up of the two men. Once he had a picture of their faces he put them through the system. One didn't turn out any results but the other did. He called Mac to tell him what he found.

Mac hung up his phone and turned to Flack "That was Adam, he was able to identify one of the me as a Jesse Lovett, he's in the system for a DUI a couple of years ago"

"Don't know him" Flack said "Wait did you say Lovett". Mac shook his head

"I locked up a guy a few weeks ago for a triple homicide, his name was Ethan Lovett" Flack told him "This could be his brother"

"Tell me what happened" Mac said trying to piece this together, which would hopefully lead to the men releasing the hostages.

"Got a call downtown, there were three men dead from gun shot wounds. There was another wounded who lived and he identified Ethan Lovett as the suspect" Flack told him

"But there was no other evidence linking him to the murders" he questioned

"We could put him at the scene but not the gun in his hands" he admitted "But we had an eye witness"

"This is like Shane Casey" Hawkes spoke up. They hated hearing that name knowing that he was still loose.

"His brother was convicted of a crime by a single eye witness account" Hawkes said

"Jesse thinks his brother is innocent and wants to get revenge on the man who put him here" he concluded

"But how could he know that Gabi and Stella were going to be there" Flack questioned "And how does he know about them"

"He couldn't" Mac said "They weren't part of the plan"

"And for all we know he could have been following you" Hawkes said

Just then the phone rang and Flack picked it up. "I know about your brother Jesse"

Jesse went silent for a few moments "Well hello to you too detective"

"Jesse your brother is guilty" he told him

"Shut up" he shouted angrily "You don't know what your talking about"

"An eye witness placed him at the scene and identified your brother as the shooter" he pressed

"People lie" he yelled " I know my brother he wouldn't do this. But you hurt him. You put him away. The one person in this pathetic world I could count on…you took him away from me. And now I am going to do the same thing to you" Flack could hear the click of a gun "Say goodbye detective"

"Wait" Flack shouted "Take me, it s me you want not them" he pleaded and what sounded like a struggle ensued followed by the man uttering "You bitch"

Then a gun shot went off and Flack could feel his heart drop. Everyone rushed the building, guns drawn preparing for the worst.

* * *

_This is going when he makes the phone call, inside the bank_

The girls were struggling against the duck tape while one man was on the phone and the other one was with the other hostages in the back. They were able rip the tape of their hands and gently rip the tape from their mouth while listening to the man on the phone.

"Shut up" he shouted angrily "You don't know what your talking about"

There was silence until the man spoke again. He walked further and further away from Gabi and Stella, and Gabi followed

People lie" he yelled " I know my brother he wouldn't do this. But you hurt him. You put him away. The one person in this pathetic world I could count on…you took him away from me. And now I am going to do the same thing to you" he said clicking his gun

That's when Gabi attacked, kicking the man in the back of the knees and tried to grab the gun. "You bitch" he screamed turning around to face her. His partner had heard the noise and ran out. Stella was on her feet, and punched and kicked at the man, who had dropped his gun.

Gabi struggled with the gun is his arms. He punched her eye causing her to fall on the floor. He pointed his gun at her. A shot rang out.

As soon as the men at the outside heard that shot the ran in the building. Inside they saw Gabi laying on the floor blood around her. Stella was standing over the other man making sure he didn't move.

Flack immediately ran to Gabi. "I'm okay" she stated before he could say anything "Its not mine"

He helped her off the floor as Mac ran over to Stella. "You okay" he asked

"I'm fine" she said and watched as he cuffed the man

"Mac there are hostages in the back" Gabi told him

"I'm on it" Hawkes said as a uniform followed

"What happened" questioned Mac handing the man over to a uniform

"He was about to shoot her" Stella said on the brink of tears "I managed to get the gun from that guy" she nodded to the man being taken away "And I shot the other one before he had a chance"

"Where is he?" Flack questioned

"He's gone" Gabi stated as the team traded glances at each other. Wondering what to do next.

* * *

**Ohh the drama, lol. I hope you liked. Since school is over, I should be able to update sooner.**

**By the way Ethan Lovett is a character on General Hospital. I just used his name cuz I couldn't think of one :)**


	30. Nothin On You

**What did everyone think of the finale? I gotta say I was a little disappointed but I am looking forward to the season premiere.**

** More drama in this one, the next chapter will have some smut.**

* * *

"What happened in there" Flack questioned Gabi as she was sitting outside the bank while an EMT checked her over to make sure she was okay.

"Stella had one guy and I had the other" she paused "He punched me, pointing his gun at me, Stella shot him and that's when you guys came in" she informed him "He must have got out as that was happening"

Flack sighed and got on his phone to put out an APB on Jesse Lovett. His partner fessed up, under tough questioning and the threat of spending up to twenty five years in prison and gave the detectives the type of car they were driving. It was a black 2008 Dodge Avenger.

Gabi winced as the EMT applied pressure to the back of her head. When she was pushed she hit her head hard on the floor. "Sorry" he smiled "That's gonna leave nasty bump" he said as Flack came over again

"She good to go" he asked the tech not looking at the other detective

"I'm fine" she informed him yet Flack didn't listen

"She's fine" he smiled "Just a black eye and a bump on the head"

"I told you" declared Gabi as she got up from her spot in the back of the ambulance.

"Have we gotten anywhere" she questioned as they were walking to Mac, Stella, and Hawkes.

"We know the car he's driving" he answered "Although if he's smart, he probably dumped it"

She nodded and they approached the rest of the team "What's next Mac" questioned Hawkes. Before he could answer his phone rang. "Detective Taylor….when…We'll be right there"

Hanging up, he turned to everyone to inform them of what was going on. "A prison guard was just shot" he said "He worked at Rikers"

"Same prison Ethan Lovett's locked up in" Flack announced

"Who" Gabi whispered to him

"I tell ya in the car" he whispered back to her

"We think its him" Hawkes questioned Mac

"A witness same a car leaving the scene that matched Lovett's" he replied. Everyone got in their cars. Flack, Gabi and Hawkes are going to the victims' apartment, while Mac was granted a warrant to search Jesse Lovett's apartment, and he and Stella were on their way there.

* * *

"Ya gonna tell me what's going on" Gabi asked Flack as soon as they got into his car.

"The guy that escaped is the brother of someone I put away" he started "I arrested Ethan Lovett for triple homicide a few weeks ago. His brother Jesse seems to think he's innocent, and somehow this bank fits into this." he paused "He must have been following me. He knew who you were and that we're dating"

"That makes sense now" she said to herself then spoke to Flack "He said 'your boyfriend and I have some unfinished business to take care of" she paused "I tried to lie but he just knew"

"I'm sorry" Flack spoke up

"For what" the genuinely confused blonde asked

"For putting you in danger" he looked to her "I've pissed a lot of people off" he admitted "Most will stop at nothing to get revenge"

"Don" she spoke using his first name "I'm a cop too. I can handle it"

"I just want to protect you" he admitted causing his girlfriend to smile

"You can't protect me all the time" she leaned over to peck his cheek "But I appreciate it"

A comfortable silence took over the car until Gabi spoke up "Can I admit something"

"Sure" Flack replied

"I was scared" she stated " He..he had this look in his eyes, like he was crazed" "I thought he was going to kill me.. And the last thing I saw when he pulled the trigger was your face" her eyes began tearing up at thought of dying. Flack was feeling the same emotions.

"Its okay" he assured grabbing one of her hands with his while keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel "your okay" he spoke in a reassuring tone "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere"

"Thanks" she replied wiping a tear that fell with her free hand

"Anytime" he smirked then tenderly kissed her hand before putting it back on the steering wheel

"But don't tell anybody" she stated

"Tell anybody what baby" he replied to her statement

"That I was scared, I got a rep to protect" she laughed. _I love hearing that laugh _Flack thought to himself

* * *

A short while later, Flack and Gabi met up with Hawkes at the guards' apartment. Hawkes was bending down examining the victim

"Whadda we got Doc" Flack asked walking inside

"Single gunshot wound" he announced "Bullet was a through an through" he grabbed the bullet with tweezers showing it to the two.

"9 mil" Gabi stated walking away and into the victims bedroom. Walking out moments later with a gun and a piece of paper in her glove covered hands.

"He was shot with his own gun" she announced " This is a Browning Hi-Power, registered to Ralph Orton, our dead guard"

"Got any news on Jesse Lovett" Hawkes asked Flack as Gabi bagged and tagged the gun and initialing it.

Flack shoo8k his head and a uniform walked in the living room. "Detective Flack you gotta come see this". Flack followed the uniformed officer into the bathroom. Gabi secured the gun and followed Flack. They walked in to see a mirror with the words: _Your Next Detective Flack, _which were written in a marker.

"Hawkes are you done" Flack called walking out of the bathroom

"Yeah why" he responded

"I need you to take Gabi to the crime lab" he said not looking at Gabi

"Sure" Hawkes replied

"Don" a concerned Gabi said

"Just go with Hawkes" he said to her sternly "And keep an eye on her for me" he directed that statement to Hawkes who said he would

Not wanting to get into a fight with him on the job she nodded and joined Hawkes. "Be careful" she called to him, fearing what Jesse Lovett would do to him.

* * *

While in the car, she called Stella to see if they had anything new. Stella told her that the partner, whose name was Matt Bourne had told detectives that he and Jesse robbed the bank for money. They planned on getting in and out quickly. They were going to break Jesse's brother out of jail and then leave the country, by using the money, and they were all going to start a new life. Stella told her that the search of Jesse's apartment turned up dozens of pictures of her and Flack doing various things.

Back at the lab, Gabi and Hawkes walked toward the office she shares with Lindsey when they saw Jesse Lovett pointing a gun at a terrified lab tech who was sat in a chair. The shocked blonde quickly pulled out her phone and dialed the familiar number.

He picked up on the fourth ring and spoke before he could get a word put "Don you need to get to the crime lab now, Jesse Lovett's here and he's got someone hostage"

"What" he shouted into the phone "How the hell did that happen"

"I don't know but he's in my office " she responded

"I'll be right there" he hung up. He planned on coming, but not before making a stop to Rikers.

"Jesse" Gabi called slowing walking into her office as Hawkes followed

"Long time no see Detective Spencer" he smirked "How are you"

"Why don't you let her go and we'll talk" Gabi calmly stated

"I like that idea" he responded roughly grabbing the tech and threw her to the ground. Before Gabi realized she was being grabbed and thrown in the same chair. She was pissed, this is the second time in a day she was being held by gunpoint.

"What's going on" Gabi heard Mac's voice calling, he and Stella had come upon Hawkes who immediately drew his gun, pointing it at Jesse.

"Hello all" the man called to the detectives "What can I do for you"

"Let her go Lovett" Mac shouted

"No can do" he laughed harshly

This tense standoff went on for what felt like hours. Flack arrived shortly after with a tall well toned man with shaggy blonde hair, dressed in an orange jumpsuit, shackled and handcuffed with two prison guards on either side. Flack walked over to Mac, Stella and Hawkes.

"What's going on" he asked then focused his attention on her office

"Hello Detective Flack remember me" Jesse smiled before noticing his brother was standing there. "Ethan" he whispered, the gun still trained on Gabi

"Jesse what are you doing" Ethan asked "This isn't like you"

"I'm helping you baby brother" the man responded "I am trying to clear you"

"Clear me from what" Ethan questioned " I did it Jesse I killed those people"

"What" his stunned brother replied

"I killed them" he repeated "I'm guilty"

"Your lying" he shouted "What did they do to you"

"Nothing Jesse I did it" he shouted "And I begging you to let this detective go"

"Your brothers' right Jesse" Mac jumped in "Now put the gun down"

"Put the gun down" the agitated Mac repeated

"Let her go" Ethan yelled again at his brother.

He slowly moved the gun away from Gabi and made motions like he was going to place it on the floor. He quickly turned to Gabi and pointed it at her. Without thinking Flack drew is gun and fired it at Jesse who quickly fell to the floor. The guards swiftly escorted Ethan away as Mac arrested his brother.

Gabi practically ran out of her office to Flack and wrapped their arms around each other. "I'm never letting you go" he whispered.

_And he meant it_

* * *

**I'm sure that a prisoner wouldn't be able to do this, but its my story so oh well lol. ****I will definitely try to have the next chapter up quicker.**


	31. Your Love Is My Drug

**I own Gabi and anyone else you don't recognize**

**AN: There is smut at the end of this chapter. I'm not the best at writing it, so I hope this turns out good.**

* * *

The last thing Gabi and Flack wanted to do was talk to IAB, but that is exactly what they found themselves doing; any officer involved shooting had to be investigated. Both detectives just wanted to get home but Chief Sinclair had other ideas. He and the Deputy Inspector Gerrard always had it out for Mac Taylor's team.

A relaxed Gabi sat across for the IAB investigator who identified himself as Samuel Bennet. The interrogation room she was in is next to the one Flack is currently being questioned in.

"Please state your name for the record" the man said placing a small black tape recorder on the table in front of the blonde detective.

"Detective Gabriella Spencer" she stated

"You work for the crime lab under Mac Taylor" he questioned

"Correct" the blonde replied

"Where you working yesterday" Sam asked

"No, I was off" she replied though they knew this but they had to ask

"Explain what happened while you and Detective Bonasera were at the People's bank" he asked

"Stella and I walked in and a few seconds later two masked men walked in. One took the other customers and the employees to the back while the other stayed in front. He said 'don't try any heroics" she stopped "He called me by my name and I pretended I wasn't me, and he grabbed my chin"

"And this was Jesse Lovett" Sam inquired

"I believe so" she answered truthfully

"What do you mean you believe so" he pressed the detective for straight answers

"At this point he still had his mask on" she stated

"Why did he take is mask off"

"It got hot" she shrugged

"Why" he asked simply

"Why" she repeated "Why did it get hot. I don't know. What does this have to do with anything" the attitude in her voice shot through

"I'd watch that attitude Detective Spencer" Sam stated

"Forgive my attitude but I've been shot at twice in the last twenty four hours and all I want to do is go home and sleep" Gabi angrily replied to the investigator

"And whose home would that be" he asked

"Excuse me" Gabi replied to the question, confused as to what he was talking about

"Yours or your boyfriend Detective Flack" he asked looking Gabi straight in the eye for the answer

" My personal life is non of your business and has nothing to do with this" Gabi shot back

"That's where your wrong detective" he spoke confidently "Are you aware that its against department policy for colleagues to date"

"Are you aware that Detective Flack and I have different bosses and work on different floors" she paused "Are you also aware that two of my colleagues are married and two others are dating"

Sam sat their for a moment before responded to the detectives' statement " While those relationships are against department policy neither has hinder work performance"

Gabi harshly laughed at the comment before speaking "And neither has my supposed relationship with Detective Flack. So if you don't mind can we talk about happened yesterday" While she wasn't with the lab before Danny and Lindsey where married she heard stories about things that went on a work.

He nodded "I will be speaking to Detective Taylor about your relationship and lack of respect for authority". Gabi gave him a look as to say _Go right ahead._

"Explain what happened after the two men walked into the bank" he asked getting back to the events of the day before.

"The man, Jesse Lovett I guess" she started "He tied Stella and I up and grabbed my cell phone and took a picture of us while he held a gun to our heads and duct taped our mouths" she looked at the man knowing he wanted to make a comment about doing the same thing to her "Soon after that the team arrived and someone called to talk to Lovett, he kept yelling… umm then it got hot so he took his mask off. Afterwards somebody called again and he starting yelling about people lying" Gabi paused "At this time Stella had untied our hands. He then said 'you took somebody away from me and I'm going to do the same to you. That's when I attacked him"

"How did you attack him" Sam questioned

"I kicked the back of his knees and reached for the gun. His partner heard the noise and ran out and Stella ran to apprehend him. He punched me causing me to fall to the ground, he pointed the gun at me when a shot rang out. Stella had shot him and he somehow got away"

"Your lying" he stated

"What" she replied. Gabi had been honest about everything that happened

"While being examined, it was discovered that Jesse Lovett had only been shot once" he said

"Well Detective Bonesera shot at him" she responded "And that's the truth"

"Okay" Sam said "What happened later on in the day"

"We got a call to the apartment of a guard who worked at Rikers. A short while after I got there I was sent back to the lab because of what happened before" she said, which was almost the truth, she was sent back to the lab but it was because Flack wanted to protect her. "When I got back to the lab I saw Jesse in my office holding a lab tech at gun point and I called Detective Flack"

"Why did you call detective Flack" he questioned

"On the way over to the apartment he told me what he knew about Jesse Lovett. That his brother had been arrested for triple homicide and that Jesse felt he was innocent"

"So what did you say in the phone call" he asked

Gabi sighed. She was getting really tired of answering these guys questions and was hoping that she will be able to leave soon. "I told him that Lovett was in my office and he said he would be right there" "I yelled at Lovett to let the tech go, he did and grabbed me pointing the gun at me. Flack arrived with who I assume was the brother, he admitted he was guilty and begged Jesse to put the gun down. He motioned like he was going to be quickly pointed it at me and that's when Flack shot him"

"Witnesses claim you then hugged the detective" Sam stated

"He saved my life, it was a friendly hug" quickly responded

"That's not what I was told" he smirked

"Ya know what" Gabi yelled getting up from the chair "You have my statement we're done" she walked to the door

"We are not done here" he yelled as the blonde ignored him "I'll have your badge" he added

"I'd like to see you try" Gabi yelled slamming the door to the interrogation room behind her

* * *

It was now six o clock in the evening and after a long talk, and some yelling from Mac, Gabi was finally back at home. She took a shower and changed into a tight pink tank top that ended just above her navel and pair of grey sweatpants that were three sizes too big that Flack had left at her apartment. They had been at each others places so often, that they both left some clothes and each others places. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun set atop her head. Never before had she felt comfortable enough with a man to be dressed down in front of. She knew Flack loves her and doesn't care what she looks like. Although the blonde normally tries to dress a little better for her boyfriend, after they day she had, Gabi didn't care. She was heating up pizza from the night before when their was a knock on the door.

"Come in" she yelled knowing it was Flack

Walking inside, he closed the door before he spoke "You should have asked who it was, I could have been axe wielding murderer"

Gabi laughed as she took her pizza out of the microwave and grabbed a bottle of Sprite from her fridge "First off I'm a cop I think I could handle it. And second off I think you've been watching way to many horror movies" she took a sip of her soda "Now come over here and give me a kiss"

"Yes ma'am" he smirked walking over to his girlfriend and giving her a passionate kiss. They broke apart as their foreheads rested against each others. "So how'd it go with IAB" Flack asked.

Gabi snorted at the question and he spoke again "That good" he laughed. They moved away from each other as Gabi sat down to eat

"He said I had an attitude and he would have my badge. Then I got rung out by Mac" she stated "And they knew about us"

"That's pretty much how mine went too" he admitted

"How do they know about us" Gabi asked

"People talk" he replied feeling like de ja vu. When people found out about his and Angell's relationship she had confronted him as to how people knew.

"Do you care that people know about us" he asked

"No" she answered simply and honestly "I want all the bitches to know your mine" she laughed

"I love this territorial side of you" he laughed walking behind her and taking a bite of her pizza.

"I'm taking a shower ya wanna join me" Flack seductively asked his girlfriend

"I already showered" she replied

"I wasn't planning on showering" he chuckled

"Your such a perv" she laughed "just take your shower"

* * *

He walked into her room to grab some clothes before going into the bathroom and closing the door. Gabi finished eating her dinner and began reading a tabloid magazine she had picked up the other day. She heard the water turn off and a few moments later, he walked out of the bathroom. His dark hair damp and sticking out all over the place, drops of water dripping down his muscled chest as he dried him self off with a white towel. He was dressed in simple pair of black cotton pajama bottoms.

"What" he asked noticing Gabi watching him

"Where's your shirt" she asked

"Its hot" he replied walking back to hang the towel up

"Yeah it is" she smirked checking out his ass as turned around.

"What did you say" he asked walking back out slumping into her couch

"Nothing" she giggled plopping herself down in his lap and they sat in a comfortable silence just enjoying being with each other.

"There's something I need to know" Gabi spoke "Why did you shoot"

"What"

"You shot Lovett" she reminded "the last time you were in that position you froze"

"When I saw him point the gun at you, my heart suddenly dropped" he admitted " I cant loose you" he spoke looking Gabi straight in her golden brown eyes so she could see and hear the sincerity in his words

"Aww your so sweet" she responded nuzzling his neck

"Sweet" laughed Flack "I've been called a lot of things but sweet isn't one of them"

"Well that's because people don't know the real you" she told him

"Yeah and what's the real me" he asked then let out a content sigh as Gabi began kissing his neck

"Your sweet, caring, protective and you have a great sense of humor" she spoke each word in between placing kisses down his bare chest

"And your incredibly hot" she laughed gently biting down

"Which I could say the same about you" he laughed

"Oww" he yelled as Gabi pinched his nipple in regards to that comment, suddenly stopping what she was doing

Flack frowned "What"

"You hurt my feelings" she replied

"Aww poor baby" he smiled "Let me make it up to you" he placed his body over her, his hands on the couch so he wouldn't crush her

"Whadda ya gonna do" she asked

"This" he spoke gently biting down on her ear, something that sent shivers down her spine.

"How bout this" he startled fondling her breast through her lacy white bra, her nipples getting hard. Gabi held in a moan she p desperately wanted to let out.

"Or this" he said slipping his free hand inside her pants, then into her matching underwear, he began playing with her now aching and wet clit. He kept up his ministrations as Gabi buckled her body forward, showing her content. Gabi let out the moan she was holding in and felt Flack smirk. He was nuzzling her neck at the moment.

"That worked" he laughed

Gabi said nothing as he moved his hand from her underwear and quickly discarded of the oversized pants she was wearing. He kissed her, slipping his tongue inside her mouth as they began to play with each others. She started playing with the fine hairs on the back of his neck. One hand moved up to her hair to pull the elastic out of its bun; he used his free hand to try and take her bra off. He had trouble with it. He removed her shirt and ripped the bra off.

"Hey that's my favorite bra" she yelled

"I'll buy ya another one" he told her

"You better that thing cost me fifty bucks" she said

"Fifty bucks" he repeated

"Yeah I got it at Victoria's Secret" she informed him. She would have spoke again but suddenly couldn't when he covered her breast with his mouth. She tried getting his pants of but he wouldn't let her. Once done with one breast he turned his attention to the other. Sucking and licking as Gabi began massaging his shoulders. Without any word, he picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist, ready to go to her bedroom. When he took in the sight of her, hair messy, clad in only panties, he knew he wouldn't make it to the door. Flack slowly brought her to the ground, lying her on the floor, he pulled his pants and boxers off, standing completely naked in front of her.

He straddled her while taking off her panties. Tossing them to the side, his cock was barely making contact with her throbbing core.

"Don" she moaned "I.. need you"

"You need me what" he smirked

"I need you inside me" she groaned, she could feel his cock

"Anything for you baby" he showed that dimply grin and swiftly entered her. She panted as he did that, scratching at his back before she spoke "harder" she told him and he did. He thrust harder and harder while he played with her breast. They both reached their climax at the same time. He fell on top of her, careful not to crush her. Their limbs tangled together, sweating; the only sound was their heavy breathing. They were just happy to be alive.

Gabi pouted as she noticed Flack getting up. "Where you going" she asked

Naked, he walked into her room, walking out seconds later with to pillows and the sheet from her bed. He placed the two pillows on the ground and covered himself and his girlfriend with the sheet.

"I didn't want you to freeze" he told her

"Its like sixty degrees outside" she laughed, then molded her body to his, her leg lying across both of his.

"I love you" he told her

"I love you too" she replied


	32. Not Afraid

After the events of the previous days Flack and Gabi were given a well deserved three days off from work. Gabi is staying over at Flack's apartment. He had been thinking that they should get a place together due to all the time they spent at each others places, yet he hadn't brought it up to his girlfriend. He knew she would probably say that they were going to fast even though they have been dating for seven months.

The couple hadn't made any plans for their days off, it was rare that they got a few in a row off , and they really didn't know what to do. Right now they were sleeping in, comfortably in Flack's bed.

At ten a.m., Gabi woke up to see Flack's side of the bed bare. Feeling around she felt a piece of paper, picking it up she read it to herself: _Went to grab breakfast, be back soon. Flack P.S. I love you. _

She laughed at the fact that he signed it with his last name. Their a couple and it just sounded impersonal when using his last name. She crumpled up the paper and got out of bed to throw it out when she heard the door open.

"Honey I'm home" he called in some kind of very bad accent from where he was

"Really Don" she snorted walking into his kitchen where he put the food he picked up on a table.

"What I thought you'd like it" he replied

"Just stick to your day job" she laughed "Now give me a kiss"

"If you insist" he smirked then pulled his girlfriend into a loving kiss

They grabbed their breakfast and sat down at the table. "What do you wanna do today" Flack asked "other than shopping" he said seeing his girlfriend opened her mouth, he knew that would be the first words out of them

"Fine" she huffed "But I was gonna make a stop at Vicky's secret"

"You know we could swing by the mall if ya want" he responded

"No you've already said you don't want to, its okay" she spoke

"Your evil" he said

"I know" she smirked sending her boyfriend a wink.

After breakfast, Flack went to shower and came up with an idea of what they could do. He waited for Gabi take her shower before picking up his phone and making a call. A few minutes later she walked out of the bathroom dressed in a simple pink summer dress to see Flack with a big smile on his face.

"What's with the smile" she asked walking over to him

"I just booked us three days at the St. Martin's hotel" he informed her "complementary breakfast, pool, spa and gym all inclusive"

"Are you serious" she questioned shocked

"Yes, now go back to your place to get some clothes, were leaving in an hour" he told her

"I love you" she said grabbing her keys from his coffee table. He playfully slapped her ass as she brushed past him to leave.

* * *

They arrived at the hotel at one a clock. Flack got the keys from the front desk and the two walked into their room. He opened the door and let his girlfriend inside, who was taking in her surroundings of the large room. They both placed their bags on the bed. The cream colored walls were adorned with small paintings, the kings size bed was covered in warm colors of brown, white and green silk, with a number of pillows neatly placed upon it. A television sat upon what looked like antique dressers. The bathroom was done completely in marble. Walking outside to the balcony she was excited to see a Jacuzzi.

She walked back inside to see her boyfriend standing in the middle of the room with a dimply grin on his face.

"Well whadda ya think" he questioned

"I love it" she replied in awe "how and why" were the only words she could get out next

"I know some people" he answered "And I did it because you deserve a chance to relax"

"You are the best" she told him pecking his lips

"I know" he stated and as she chuckled at his answer

"So what are we gonna do first" Gabi questioned

He wriggled his eyebrows and she knew he was thinking sex.

"Not that" she said "There are other things in the world besides sex"

"Not to me" he laughed

She didn't answer but grabbed his hand pulling him out of their room. "Just for that your taking me shopping. I saw a cute little store near the lobby"

She heard him groan but ignored it and they made their way to the store.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it" Gabi laughed asking her boyfriend who was standing next to her carrying her five shopping bags. They had gone into one store three hours ago, they were ready to leave when another guest at a hotel mentioned that there are other stores located in the hotel.

"Are you kidding me" he replied

"Hey I wouldn't complain you got something" she stated referring to the black and red lace teddy she purchased.

"You plan on using that" he asked

"If you're a good boy" she winked

"But first we're trying out that Jacuzzi" Gabi informed Flack "I gotta get some extra towels"

"And you want me to bring the bags up to the room" Flack responded to her statement

"That's the plan" she laughed. He got on the elevator to go to their room and she walked to the front desk.

"Hey can I get some extra towels" Gabi asked the woman at the desk

"Sure, it will be a few, we're swamped with guests calling" she apologized

"That's okay" she assured her "I'll just take a seat" she said pointing to the large red couches in the lobby. Gabi walked over to the couches, ready to sit down when she felt someones' breath on the back of her neck, she thought it was Flack until she felt hands on her waist, she knew they don't belong to her boyfriend. She quickly turned around.

"Hello Gabriella" Jason the lab tech spoke. A few weeks back, Jason was persistent in flirting with Gabi and even though she told him she had a boyfriend, he wouldn't take no for an answer. Flack walked in on it and threatened the tech. Since then, he had been watching the blonde detective from a far when she was at work. He wanted to talk to her but she was always with somebody. He hadn't expected to see her today, he was visting a friend from out of town who was staying at the same hotel.

"Don't ever touch me again" she spat trying to walk away but he grabbed her arm

"What do I just say" she yelled

"Now don't make a scene" he spoke "I just want to talk"

"That's good for you, but I don't" she said

"Is this because of your boyfriend, you could do so much better" he said trying to grab a a piece of her hair. She slapped his hand away.

"Ma'am I have your towels" the women called to Gabi

She turned away from Jason and heard him say "He can't keep you safe forever"

Gabi grabbed the towels and cautiously walked back to her room. She would be lying if she didn't say that she was affected by the brief encounter with Jason, though she wasn't going to mention it to Flack. It would obviously upset him and she didn't want to ruin there weekend.

Once back in their room she saw him lying on the bed flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey babe" he greeted her "You alright" he asked sensing something was bothering her.

"I'm fine" she replied

"You sure" he pressed

"Don I'm fine" she repeated "Now go get changed" she said throwing the towels to him

"I will, but first I want to talk to you" he stated

"Are you breaking up with me" she asked hurt and devastated at the mere thought

"No baby" he assured her. _Just come out with it, he said to himself._ He had been doing a lot of thinking while she was downstairs. They both sat on the edge of the bed as he spoke "I think we should move in together"

He saw she was going to say something but cut her off "Just hear me out" he spoke "We've been dating for almost eight months and during that time we are always at each others place, we love each other and I want to wake up seeing your face everyday"

"I'll have to think about it" she responded and quickly added "I'm kidding, of course I will" she said, enveloping her boyfriend in a loving embrace, trying to forget the words from before

_He can't keep you safe forever_

* * *

**So Jason the lab tech(from chapter 26) is back, and hes creepy. Small appearance in this chapter but well be in more.**


	33. The Only Exception

**Even though Melina is leaving the show, I am keeping her in the story, cuz I love her.**

**I'm so excited for season 7 to start. Only two more weeks!**

* * *

Flack and Gabi enjoyed their three day vacation; they spent most of the time in their hotel room, and would go out for dinner or walk around the hotel other times. Fortunately there were no more run ins with Jason, but the blonde had a feeling she was being watched. Shaking that feeling off to just being paranoid about the lab tech she enjoyed spending time with her boyfriend. Gabi wasn't going to bring up what happened to Flack.

Currently they were on their way to view some apartments to move in together. Both had just gotten out of work and still wore their badges and guns. They had discussed moving in to one another's places but decided that they wanted to get a place of their own. Once they had gotten home Gabi called a real estate agent who had agreed to show the couple some apartments.

They pulled up to the first building which was only a few blocks from Flack's current apartment. The brick building didn't appear too attractive on the outside but the real estate agent assured Gabi that the apartment itself was beautiful.

"This is it" Flack stated as he parked the car and got out, watching as Gabi looked at the large building with a huge smile on her face

"The women I talked to said it was perfect for what we are looking for" she informed him

"Now come on" she said grabbing his hand and walking inside.

Walking inside Gabi noticed some young women in the front. Beautiful young women who looked like they could be models. She didn't see Flack look at them but she did feel somewhat insecure. She tried shaking those thoughts off. Gabi knows Flack is in love with her, their moving in together. She knew Flack was committed to being with her, but seeing those women still did bother her.

They walked up to the apartment which was located on the twelfth floor of the building and they were greeted by a middle aged women dressed conservatively in a grey pencil skirt and jacket.

"Hi I'm Gabriella we spoke on the phone" she said to the women placing her hand out to the other women

"Hilary" she greeted shaking her hand "and this must be your boyfriend" she gestured to Flack

"Don" he stated shaking her hand as well taking in his surroundings. The apartment was average size, with a larger living area and a smaller kitchen. He listened to Hilary as she showed them the rest of the apartment and talked about what was inside. It was two bedrooms and one bathroom; and she explained that that it was a pet friendly building. Although the apartment was nice neither Flack nor Gabi were in love with it.

Gabi stayed inside to talk to Hilary about meeting at the next apartment while Flack stepped outside into the hallway to take a phone call. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a petite brunette checking him out but ignored her. Once he hung up the phone the brunette walked over to him.

"Hi" she greeted clearly checking out the detective

"Hi" he greeted smiling; he didn't want to be rude

Just then Gabi walked out and didn't like what she saw. "I hope you get the apartment" the women said to Flack then acknowledged Gabi "Aww is this your sister that's so sweet"

_Do we look related _Gabi thought to herself and couldn't help but snap back "I'm his girlfriend you moron" she said grabbing Flacks arm telling him they were leaving.

They arrived at his car when Flack spoke "Ya know that wasn't very nice"

Gabi laughed and said "Bite me"

They got in the car and he smirked saying "Anytime baby" and added a wink

* * *

They traveled to the next apartment building which was twenty miles away where Hilary met the couple. The exterior looked liked the building they just left and the interior was almost the same as well. This apartment was a little more space than the other. While looking it over Gabi noticed a middle aged man standing halfway in his door staring at her. She tried to ignore it but it was beginning to creep her out.

"Don" she whispered nodding her head to show him the man

He turned around and yelled "You got a problem buddy"

The man said nothing going inside his apartment.

"So what do you think" Hilary asked

"No" was Flack's simple answer

They had one more apartment to look at today and they were both hoping it was better than the other two. Don and Gabi arrived at the last building and both had smiles on their face. The apartment was about ten blocks from work and the exterior which was brick looked brand new. The place they were scheduled to look at was on the twentieth floor.

It was love at first site when they walked inside. The whole place was equipped with central air. The living room was done in hardwood floors; the room was attached to a small kitchen which was covered in black and white tiles, equipped with hardwood cabinets, and a breakfast table built in. The one bathroom was done in the same tile as the kitchen. The walk in shower had Flack smiling, thinking about what he and Gabi could do in there. It was a two bedroom with both rooms done in a light blue carpet. The master bedroom had a decent size walk in closet, something Gabi was excited about. Her current closet wasn't big enough to fit all her clothes. The room had a balcony that has a breathtaking view of the city. Both knew that this was it; this is the place they wanted.

"We'll take it" they both announced at the same time

"Great" Hilary said "Let me get the paper work and the place will be yours" she left the two on the balcony.

"Hey you okay"` Flack questioned his girlfriend as he noticed a worried look on her face.

She zoned out for a moment not hearing what he had asked. "Huh"

"I asked if you were okay" he repeated now worried "What's going on"

"Are we sure about this" she questioned "Moving in together is a huge step"

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked" he smiled wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "Now stop worrying" he said pecking her lips

"It's my thing" she giggled

"Ya got that right" he laughed "but I still love you" he said before pulling her in for a kiss. They were lost in each other when they hurt Hilary clear her throat.

Gabi pulled away, her cheeks flushed "Sorry" she apologized

"No problem" the real estate agent stated "Everything's all set you'll be able to move in this weekend"

"Thank you" Flack said as the women left

Gabi turned to her boyfriend and noticed a wide smile on her face. "Are you that excited to be living with me" she asked

"I'm excited about christening every room with you" he smirked

* * *

The weekend came around pretty quickly for the couple. During the week, after work Gabi went to a few furniture stores to pick up items for the apartment. They were bringing Flack's bed and Gabi's wardrobe, but everything else they decided they were going to get new. They each sold the furniture from their apartments to get money for new items.

They started with the master bedroom, which they had painted a light green during the week. Two small white end tables with a drawer sat on either side of the queen size bed. The comforter set she purchased was a mix of blue, white, green and brown. For the bathroom she bought wash clothes and towels of the same color. The living room was the last room to decorate; Flack bought a large white TV stand, which he placed his television on top of. They purchased a light brown couch and a matching chair. Blue throw pillows, a glass coffee table and end tables as well as two small lamps with blue lamp shades finished out the room.

It was now night time and once they were dome both collapsed on the couch. "We did good" Gabi said just as there was a knock at the door. Neither attempted to get up.

"You gonna get that" Gabi questioned

"Why should I" he asked

"You're a jerk" she huffed getting up opening the door

"Hey" Flack heard Gabi say as he got up to see Mac and Stella at the door. Mac was carrying a bottle a wine and a takeout bag while Stella had a bouquet of flowers in her hands. He greeted his friends as they walked in.

"What's all this" Gabi asked her friend referring to what she was carrying

"When we talked earlier you said you haven't eaten all day" Stella responded

"Your a god send" she said as the blonde took out her Chinese food and began eating while Flack grabbed some wine glasses and poured the wine for the women while him and Mac grabbed a beer and sat in the living room.

"Do you have a vase Gabs" Stella asked. She brought the flowers as a house warming gift for the two.

"Yeah in the cabinet under the sink" she answered with a tone that Stella could sense something was wrong.

"Gabs everything okay" Stella questioned

"No" she answered truthfully as Stella put the flowers in a vase and took a seat

"You know that lab tech Jason" she asked as Stella nodded. Gabi had told her about him hitting on her at work. "When Don and I went to that hotel he was there, he grabbed me and told me I could do better and that he couldn't keep me safe forever." She paused as Stella listened intently. "Then this morning I found a bouquet of roses at my locker, there was no card and I know they went from Don"

"Just don't tell Don" she stated

"Why" Stella questioned "This guy is a problem Gabi"

"I just don't want him to get mad over nothing" she answered "Besides I probably just over reacting"

_I hope your right _Stella said to herself.

* * *

**By the way I read that Carmine is going to be acting on General Hospital, I hope it doesn't interfere with New York **


	34. Teenage Dream

**This chapter is full of fluff. Hope you enjoy!**

**I only own Gabi.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a month since Gabi and Flack had moved in together. It had been pretty uneventful except for a few minor arguments over Flack leaving the toilet seat up or leaving dirty clothes on the floor. Yet those type of fights were expected when living with someone of the opposite sex.

Since the day she received flowers from Jason she hadn't heard from him. It seemed like he would do something to creep her out but then stop for a few weeks. This made him even more unpredictable which unnerved her even more. While at work or out by herself she would every so often find herself checking her surroundings. She promised herself that if he did anything else she would tell Flack what was going on.

It was six at night when Gabi came home from work with Flack behind her. It wasn't often they got home at the same time. As soon as she walked in the door she collapses on the couch from exhaustion.

"What's a matter with you" Flack asked closing the door behind him

"I'm exhausted" she answered "I just worked an eighteen hour day and all I wanna do is go to sleep"

"Sorry babe that's not gonna happen" he commented causing Gabi to look at him with confusion "Did you forget Mac and Stella are coming over"

They had made plans a few weeks ago with Mac and Stella to come over for dinner one night.

"Crap" she muttered "Well I'm going to change" she said getting herself up from the couch. She had been in her work clothes all day and all she wanted to do was throw on some comfortable clothes.

"Why they don't care what you're wearing" he stated

"Don I've been wearing these clothes since yesterday" she commented. She had gone into work for her shift at eleven pm the previous day.

"Come to think of it you do kinda smell" he laughed "A shower wouldn't kill you"

She didn't respond verbally but gave him the middle finger as she closed the door to their bedroom, causing him to laugh.

She came out of the bedroom with a change of clothes and brought them into the bathroom to take a shower while Flack started dinner. He decided to cook steak and potatoes with some cooked vegetables. Since Gabi couldn't bake she had picked up a cheesecake at the supermarket a few days before to have for desert.

Fifteen minutes later the blonde walked out of the bathroom dressed in a simple white t-shirt and purple yoga pants with her wet hair hanging on her shoulders.

"When's dinner" Gabi asked sounding like child

"Not for another half an hour" he replied

"I'm hungry I haven't eaten all day" she whined

He sighed, walked over to the fridge and grabbed an apple tossing it to his girlfriend.

"Thanks babe you're the best" she laughed taking a bite of the apple as she sat down on the couch. She stayed on the couch and started reading a book she had bought a while ago and never got around to reading it. She read for the next half an hour when there was a knock at the door.

She opened it to see a beaming Stella and an equally happy looking Mac.

"What's with the smile" Gabi asked her as they walked inside and closed the door

Stella said nothing as she lifted her left hand up to show off her diamond ring. The ring was a two carat round cut diamond flanked by two side stones and small diamonds on either side and diamonds going all the way around the three and a half millimeter long band.

"Oh my god" Gabi said grabbing Stella's hand to inspect the diamond

"Is that why you took her to Connecticut" Gabi asked as Mac shook his head. They had just gotten home from a weekend trip from Connecticut, where he took her to propose.

"Congrats" the blonde smiled hugging her friend "I'm really happy for you"

"For what" Flack called from the kitchen as he had just finished dinner and set it on their table.

"Were getting married" Stella beamed

"Congrats" Flack stated walking over to the brunette and hugging her, then shaking Mac's hand. Everyone sat down at the table to eat as the women began talking about the wedding. The newly engaged couple announced that they would be getting married on December 29th.

"Why so soon" Gabi questioned

"We didn't want to wait" Mac answered

"So have you started planning" Gabi asked directly the question to Stella, whom she knew was going to be doing most if not all of the wedding planning.

"I have ideas but I'm gonna need your help with it" she replied "And we actually have something we want to ask you'

"Okay"

"Gabs I would love for you to be my maid of honor" Stella asked

"I would love to" she responded

"Don, would you be my best man" Mac stated

Flack was genuinely shocked. Him and Mac were friends and had their differences but they weren't what you would call best friends. So he was surprised that the man would ask him to be part of his wedding in that way.

"Of course" he answered

* * *

They went on to finish eating their dinner and talking about the upcoming wedding. Stella told Gabi she wanted to have the color be Tiffany's blue. Flack laughed at that, remembering a case they had been working on a few years before when Stella had said she could spot a Tiffany's box from the moon. The girls made plans to go shopping for dresses next weekend after they got out of work. The couple stayed to nine saying they had to work early the next morning.

"I can't believe Mac popped the question" Gabi said to Flack as she began cleaning up around the apartment. While it wasn't dirty, there were magazines and clothes thrown around the living room. Since moving in together Gabi became somewhat of a clean freak.

"Me either" Flack agreed

"You see yourself getting married" Gabi questioned nervous of his response. They hadn't been together for long but at 31, the blonde wasn't getting a younger. She had always wanted to be married and have her first child before she was thirty. At this point on their relationship she knew Flack was the one she wanted to marry but they hadn't discussed taking that next step yet, but she felt now was the time.

"I don't know maybe in a few years" he responded

"How many is a few years" she asked walking into the kitchen to throw away a few old magazines.

"Three or four" he shrugged

"Why that long" she questioned

"I don't know" replied Flack "why"

"Why" she repeated beginning to get angry "why do I wanna know if this relationship is going anywhere"

Flack sighed "Gabs we've had this conversation before, you know I love you"

"I know that Don" she said "but do you want to get married"

"I told you maybe in a couple of years" he responded

"I don't know if I can wait a couple of years" she yelled "I'm not getting any younger, I want to settle down" she paused "And I thought you would want the same thing"

"Well I'm sorry but I'm not ready to get married yet" he replied

"Well that's too bad" she yelled walking into their room

"Whadda ya mean by that" he shouted as she came back wearing a black sweatshirt.

"I can't be here right now" she said grabbing her purse she had left on the couch in their living room.

"What are you talking about?" he questioned

"I'm not happy right now I need to leave before I say something I regret" she told him

"Where are you going" he asked

"I don't know" she replied slamming the door behind her

* * *

Gabi came back to the apartment two hours later. She ended up going to a small dinner around the corner from the apartment that was open all day. She thought about what had just happened. Getting married and having kids was important but so was Flack. Was she willing to wait for her dream? She didn't want this to be the end of their relationship, so she figured when she gets back to their apartment that they should sit down and talk.

When she opened the door the apartment was dark and her boyfriend was nowhere to found. Figuring he was in bed, she walked into their bedroom to see he wasn't there either.

"Don" she called

"I'm on the balcony" he replied and she carefully walked outside

"What's all this" she questioned. He was sitting on a small white couch they had placed outside. There were small candles lit everywhere a red rose petals scattered around.

"What's going on" she asked as he said nothing but got up from his spot on the couch and got down on one knee in front of her.

"What are you doing" she asked surprised

"I love you more than I ever thought it was possible to love someone" he spoke ignoring the question "I love coming home to you every night, you're the last thing I see before I go to sleep and the first thing I see in the morning, and I want that forever. I know we haven't been dating that long but I know in my heart that this is right. I want you to be my wife" he paused reaching into his back pocket and pulled out a small box.

"Don't" Gabi spoke surprising herself "Don't do this because of what happened before". She wanted him to want to propose.

"That's not why I'm doing this" he told her "I've had this ring for a month, I just had to work up the courage to ask you"

Tears sprung in her eyes as Flack opened the box to reveal a three carat cushion ring with diamonds surrounding the stone and encircling the band. "Gabriella Spencer will you marry me?"

"Whadda you think" she smiled through her tears

"Is that a yes?" he smirked

"Yes" she replied as he slipped the ring on her finger. Getting up he pulled his new fiancée into a passionate kiss. When they pulled apart the two walked over to sit on the couch.

"Why'd you say all that stuff before if you wanted to propose" she asked

"I wanted you to be surprised when I did it" he answered "And I didn't think you'd get that pissed" he said causing the two to laugh.

"So would you want to get married soon" the blonde questioned

"We can be engaged as long as you want" Flack told her as they cuddled. She took another look at her gorgeous ring and couldn't believe this was her life.


	35. It's Your Love

**Sorry about the delay. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

It was a few days before Mac and Stella's wedding and the stress of planning a wedding in such a short amount of time had begun to take its toll on the bride to be. Gabi had been calling her a bridezilla, because every time they would go over a detail of the wedding, Stella would change her mind about if it was what she wanted. She still hadn't received her dress from the store where it was being altered; they told her it would be ready two days before the ceremony. Gabi took her friend out for a few drinks which seemed to calm her nerves; the blonde then suggested handing over the details to a good friend of Flack who was an event planner. She did, but laughed at her friend and asked why she didn't suggest that two months ago when they became engaged. She simply shrugged and said "I wasn't thinking"

Currently, Gabi was in her apartment folding the two loads of laundry she had just completed. She was dressed in an off the shoulder black shirt that came to rest just above her navel, and lime green pants that came to rest on her hips, having not yet taken a shower, her hair lay in a messy bun atop her head. She had her pink Ipod on listening to music, doing her best to sing the lyrics to Taio Cruz's 'Dynamite' while she shook her hips and but while folding the laundry.

Flack and his parents walked into his apartment and he tried to hold in his laugh at the sight of his fiancée. Her volume was on loud so she didn't hear them walk in. A few moments later she finished with the laundry and turned around to see the amused faces of the three people in the apartment. Flack was smirking, while the other man laughed and the women standing next to them had an unreadable expression.

The embarrassed blonde, whose face became a little red, took the earphones out of her ears and quickly walked into her bedroom as Flack followed.

"Are those your parents" she asked having not yet met the parents of the man she planned to marry

"Yeah" he replied

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming?" she asked throwing the Ipod on their bed.

"I told you a week ago that they were coming over for lunch" he informed her

"Where was I?" she questioned genuinely not remembering him mentioning that

"You were on the couch watching that show General Hospital" he said

"Never tell me anything important when I'm watching GH" she told him seriously

"I'll remember that for next time" he replied "Now are you gonna go out there and meet my parents"

"Give me ten minutes to shower and change" she spoke and before he could respond walked straight into their bathroom.

Once she finished showering and changed into different clothes she walked into the kitchen where Flack mother was currently making lunch, which was simply pasta in alfredo sauce with chicken and a side salad. Flack was in the living room talking with his father.

"Hi I'm Gabriella" the blonde greeted her future father in law extending her hand

"Don" spoke Flack's father and instead of shaking her hand embraced Gabi in a friendly hug "It's good to finally meet you" he added

"You too" she replied

"And that is my wife Mary" he told her, as the older women gave a simple wave before returning to her cooking.

"I'm sorry about before, I forgot you guys were coming over" she spoke to the older man referring to her terrible dancing and singing abilities.

"You have nothing to apologize for" he smiled "It was actually entertaining"

"Yeah it was" Flack agreed chuckling

"Shut up" she spoke playfully smacking him

"You picked a good one Donny" his father joked "You better keep this one in line" he spoke to Gabi

"Don't worry I will" she responded

Soon they all sat down for lunch where Don Sr. and Mary got to know Gabi better by firing off many questions, which the blonde answered all honestly. His mother had joked and suggested the blonde get some dance lessons before the wedding, though planning their wedding wasn't on either of the young couples' mind at this point in time.

* * *

December twenty-ninth finally arrived, and it was the wedding day of Mac Taylor and Stella Bonesera. The wedding and reception was taking place at the Hotel on Rivington at six o clock in the afternoon. The hotel, located in New York City had breathtaking views of the city from their rooftop terrace which is where the intimate ceremony is going to take place. Other than the team members a few close friends were attending.

Stella was getting ready in her hotel room with her maid of honor Gabi and bridesmaid Lindsey. Lindsey and Gabi were dressed in Tiffany blue, though the designs of their dresses were a bit different. Both wore floor length Grecian inspired gown; Gabi's was halter style with a Grecian twist down the back, while Lindsey's was a one shoulder gown and both were backless so the women wore shawls that were the same color of the dress. Fortunately the weather had improved and the temperature was forecast to be around fifty.

Their hair had been braided in the front and tucked into a bun both had an ivory flower adorned with feathers placed in their hair.

Stella emerged in her Grecian style wedding dress. The ivory colored dress was thin strapped with Swarovski crystals decorate the straps. The waist was corset with beads adorning it. The chiffon material made the dress easy to move in. Her curly hair lay in a low bun, while she wore a flower with a short cage veil. True to the bridal shop's word the dress had been ready two days before the wedding and thankfully fit her perfectly.

"Stell you look gorgeous" Lindsey spoke as Gabi agreed

"Thanks" she smiled, a smile that had pretty much been permanently etched on her face since she woke up that morning.

"So we have some gifts for the lovely bride" Gabi said walking over to the side of the bed and picked up a small shopping bag. "Your something new is the dress, but I got these for you for Christmas, but I wanted you to have them now" she pulled out a pair of winter white ugg boots "There for after the ceremony"

"Thanks Gabs" Stella said

"For your something old, this is from Mac he said it was his mother's" Lindsey spoke pulling out a small handkerchief. The bride teared up at the fact that Mac had chosen to give her something that must have meant a lot to his mother.

"Don't cry you'll ruin your makeup" Gabi joked with her best friend

"Sorry" laughed the brunette as Lindsey handed her the something borrowed; pearl earrings that Danny had gave her shortly after Lucy was born. Her something blue was from Gabi which was a pearl necklace with a blue sapphire pendant. The blushing bride once again thanked her friends for items, as Gabi told her it was time to get her married. Stella had asked Hawkes to walk her down the aisle which had floored the man but he immediately accepted. Since leaving the confines of the ME office him and Stella had gotten close and had a brother-sister relationship.

The women met up with the men, minus Mac who was standing at the alter which was decorated in blue hydrangeas, the same flowers the three women were carrying. Danny, who was serving as an usher stood next to his wife, while Flack and Gabi stood behind the married couple.

"He didn't try to run did he" Gabi asked after the couple complimented each other on the attire

"No" Flack truthfully responded

"Good cuz I'd have to kill him if he did" Gabi replied which caused the dark haired detective to laugh

"I'm not joking" she declared

"I know" he spoke as they soon stopped talking because it was time for the ceremony to begin. The ceremony was beautiful and went off without a hitch, most importantly the intimate feel that both husband and wife had wanted was kept. Once at the reception, after the toasts were made, Mac had made the announcement that he and Stella would set off on a two week honeymoon; leaving on the fifth of January and that Danny would be heading the lab while both were away.

* * *

It was now one in the morning when Flack and Gabi returned home and Gabi immediately laid on the couch and announced that she was exhausted.

"From what" he laughed

"Weddings are very stressful" she replied "We should just elope"

"If that's what you want" he responded honestly

"I don't want to think about that right now" she spoke "Rub my feet" she demanded

"What" he exclaimed sitting down on the far end of the couch

"My feet are sore I've been on them all day" she told him talking off the shoes she had worn then plopped her feet in his lap "Please" she wiggled her toes.

"You are quite demanding" Flack spoke

"Yet you love me" she smiled

"Only sometimes" smirked the detective

"If you wanna get laid anytime soon I stop talking" the blonde said to her boyfriend

"You are evil holding sex against me" he laughed

"No I'm smart" Gabi laughed

Soon there was silence and when Flack looked over he saw his fiancée sleeping, he carefully got up off the couch and placed the red blanket that was draped over the back of the couch and covered the blonde. He noticed she had a peaceful smile on her face, hopefully dreaming off their future and what was to come in the new year.


End file.
